Souls Saved By Stars
by StarlightIcelynn
Summary: After the Grand Magic Games, the Master deems it time for another S-Class trial. Only this time, the souls of the participants seem to be stuck in a devastating loop. Lucy and Bickslow are the only ones with an outside view. Time is of the essence. Can Lucy and Bickslow save them before it runs out? (Image drawn by me - Specifically for this story)
1. Teams

_(Alright, here's a BixLu one I'm starting! It's a slow start. I would also like to say that FFN doesn't give me nearly enough genre's. So yes, it's a mystery and a romance. I wanted to add that it's the hurt/comfort and tragedy too. Some characters __**will**__ die. Anyway, hope you enjoy it as I write! Thank you!)_

_**Chapter 1: Normal POV: **_

While the day itself was a fairly chaotic one with everyone running around after everything that had happened after the Grand Magic Games, Lucy felt relaxed after everything that happened. Nothing seemed to be wrong, everything was back where it should be. With Fairy Tail on top once more. The dragons and her future self still bothered her… but they were gone and dealt with. She knew they wouldn't come back. Not with the gate destroyed by Natsu. It was an experience with time she didn't want ever again.

Yet, their city of Magnolia and the Mayor returned their old Guild Hall to its former glory. For winning the games. Lucy felt grateful. She knew the rest of the Guild appreciated it too. However, Master Makarov had told all of them earlier that week that he had an announcement and that everyone needed to be present to hear it this day. Lucy wondered what it was that was so important that he called a formal announcement. The Celestial Wizard leaned her arm against the bar counter and eyed Mira from the other side. "So what do you think it is, Mira?" Lucy asked curiously.

The white haired mage smiled at Lucy. "I'm not allowed to say Lucy. You'll just have to wait like the rest of them." She teased the blonde woman. Lucy sighed, "Yeah, yeah. Okay, well thanks anyways Mira." She said with slight disappointment before walking off towards her table. Where only Erza and Wendy sat at for the moment. The Celestial Mage wore more casual clothing that day. A simple light rose tank top underneath her lighter blue turtleneck sweater. Lucy felt colder that day, even though she still wore a darker blue short skirt and thigh high stockings and boots. The blonde sat at the table and let her eyes wander the room. Everyone around and excited to hear what the Master had in store for them.

Lucy's eyes fell upon Natsu and Gray arguing about something, which didn't truly surprise her in the least, but it didn't escalate thankfully. Laxus pushed both of them forward and knocked their heads together in an attempt to get them to stop. It worked as Laxus didn't show any interest in going any further. The blonde woman followed Laxus with her eyes until he promptly sat at his table with the rest of the thunder tribe. Immediately Bickslow stole her attention, as his mask was off. It wasn't _usually_ off. She found herself shrugging it off. Though, still curious about something, she turned to Erza. "Hey—" She began, trying to ask Erza about this announcement. But she was interrupted by the Master speaking. "Alright, listen up! First, I wanted to celebrate and congratulate you all on winning the Grand Magic Games! As well as saving the world from a small legion of dragons!" He exclaimed.

Though Lucy could tell he wasn't done. Knowing that surely he didn't call everyone here just to say that. "But, with the demand of more jobs, some of them higher jobs. We need more S-Class. But I won't simply give them out. We're going back to Tenrou island… tomorrow!" Gasps and cheers erupted within the room.

Most seemed surprised with the sudden S-Class announcement. Lucy was among most of them, simply surprised. She turned to Erza, "Tomorrow?" She asked, realizing as she watched Erza's expression change to a smirk, "Tomorrow, don't worry Lucy, you'll be going too." The redhead reassured the blonde. But Lucy shook her head, it didn't matter to her that she was going, although that truly surprised her too. She cared that it was so sudden. She was glad she didn't take any jobs for the next day.

_So I'm going? Does that mean I get to pick a partner this year? I wonder if Cana and I could have a second chance..?_

But in the next few minutes, her theories were crushed. As Master Makarov continued to explain to everyone, "This time will be a little bit different. You'll be partnered up. That partner will be your partner the entire time we're there. The team to win the trial, both shall become an S-Class wizard." He paused as those waiting patiently for him to finish cheered again. He cleared his throat as those around them were already choosing partners. Lucy could hear Natsu picking Happy. "However… I will be choosing the teams." He finished explaining. The crowd gasped again. Natsu and Gajeel were already arguing over Master Makarov's decision over himself choosing the teams.

Lucy couldn't help but ponder who her teammate would be. She was curious if it would be Natsu. Or Gray. She wondered who it was who would even get to participate this time. Clearly it was her this time, with Erza already revealing that. But the rest? Lucy waited patiently. Then the Master continued, "Before I reveal the teams, I must tell you that you should know I have picked them for a reason. Each for a different reason. Do not fight me on this. Also, meet me at the ship at 9am. Or we'll leave without you." He joked at the end of his statement.

"So. Teams. To start, we have Natsu and Freed as a team." While Freed nodded, Natsu seemed to hold his jaw open. "I gotta team up with this guy?" He protested, much to Lucy's assumption that he would. _Classic Natsu to ignore exactly what anyone just said._

"Then we have Gray and Wendy." Makarov continued, clearly ignoring Natsu. Gray moved towards their table and high fived the small girl.

"Gajeel and Juvia." His voice overpowering the whispers, Gajeel seemed to grin, "Power team." He agreed. Juvia was already crying from the lack of being on Gray's team.

"Cana and Elfman." Master Makarov seemed to smile more and more each time he revealed the teams. So far, the pairings didn't seem to truly phase Lucy. If the Master truly had his reasons for picking said teams, she would figure them out. At least for herself. Thinking perhaps it was a clue to the trials.

"Levy and Lisanna." Lucy could hear Erza chuckling quietly to herself. The Celestial Mage felt a little scared, "Erza? Why are you laughing like that?" She questioned. The requip mage however, didn't even look up from her cheesecake.

"And finally, Lucy and Bickslow." It was then, finally, that Erza looked up from her cake and smiled sweetly. "I for one think these teams will be interesting. Especially considering the challenges we have on Tenrou this time around. I wish you luck, Lucy." Erza bubbled, standing from the table.

The words of Master Makarov came back to Lucy. _And finally, Lucy and Bickslow._ The Celestial Mage felt confused. She looked over to the seith Mage a second time to find him staring at her already. A grin on his features. She was meant to be on a team with him? She knew she didn't dislike the man… he'd verbally passed some thoughts to her about how she dressed before. Though that didn't bother her. Her confliction's source was unknown to her. Perhaps it was the way he was staring at her now? Lucy's imagination began to run wild. She felt like a deer running through the wild, afraid of something that was completely harmless. Yet she still ran, and he still chased her.

"Remember, 9am! I suggest you go home and pack, rest up. Do dress warmly." Master Makarov reminded them, before he stepped off the railing and disappeared. Lucy sighed, "Better go I suppose." She relented. "See ya tomorrow you guys!" She yelled to her friends and team, before she left the Guild Hall, intending on having a nice bath before she went to bed.


	2. Shimmer

_**Chapter 2: Bickslow's POV: **_

"_And finally, Lucy and Bickslow." _The seith Mage was pleasantly surprised enough in the first place to have his smile widen. But the fact that he had Lucy as his partner, both made him laugh and feel like he should be thanking some kind of god. If he ever believed in any. The rest of the teams were interesting, but Lucy, he'd found the girl attractive. A guilty pleasure of his was to fantasize about her in particular. He was aware of why. He always had a thing for blondes, and that grew for him during the battle of Fairy Tail. The cosplay of a cheerleader nearly made him lose his cool. If it weren't for the fun development of Loke being a Celestial spirit like he first thought, he would've been in a different world of trouble.

The Master spoke of the time and place. To dress warmly and be on time. It was never a problem for Bickslow. He felt as though he was fairly punctual when it mattered. But he wasn't the first to arrive on the ship that morning, Levy, Freed, Juvia, Gray and Lucy were all here already. He has a feeling the others would soon be behind him. He chuckled as he dropped his bag on the ships deck and stood closer to Gray. "So, got any theories as to why the old man set us up with the teams that he did?" Bickslow asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. This time he had his mask on, a benefit to it being on, was that no one around him could see where his eyes were looking. He may have been talking to Gray, but his eyes were locked onto the Cosplayer a few feet from himself. The woman still dressed in a short skirt and thin leggings despite the cool weather. Bickslow pocketed his hands in his baggy pants and tilted his head as Lucy turned around to face the both of them. Gray finally answered, "I honestly have no idea. I can't complain though. Wendy is a great teammate. Besides, she can heal and enhance."

Bickslow nodded along. Gray continued, "Don't underestimate Lucy, you hear? She may not look like much but the girls got spirit. She's smarter than you think." It was like a warning. Bickslow was unsure where it came from. Like if he hurt Lucy in any way he would give him a righteous smackdown. Perhaps he read too much into it, or not enough. Perhaps all Gray meant was to give him advice on being Lucy's partner. Bickslow cackled for a short few seconds. Gray watched him carefully. Then the seith Mage nudged Gray, "Trust me I know, Gray. I fought her in the battle of Fairy Tail. She beat me by blinding my sorry ass, and again the last time we were here." He confessed, feeling embarrassed by it all over again.

Still, the masked man understood Gray's undertone threat, and he wouldn't do anything to harm Lucy if he could help it. Seeing a lady such as herself get beat up felt like such a shame. He didn't understand his want to protect the previous noble, he figured it was his simple need to preserve his favourite eye candy. And yet, such a sentence felt incredibly shallow, even after what Gray had just told him. Even after Lucy beat him the first two times.

This time Gray was laughing at Bickslow. The seith Mage watched him as he continued to laugh, struggling to keep his words a real sentence. It didn't work. Bickslow simply stopped watching Gray until he was done laughing, he continued instead to watch as Lucy hugged Levy for something. "At least you're honest, Bickslow." Gray stated, nudging the seith Mage back.

Bickslow chuckled shortly before Master Makarov and the rest of the group excluding Natsu and Cana. Bickslow's guess was the dragon slayer slept in and the card wizard felt the need to bring a barrel of booze. The Master cleared his throat as he stepped into the deck of the ship. "I'm glad most of you are here." He thanked those who stood here for being punctual. Bickslow wondered If they would see the remaining two in the next few minutes.

His eyes drifted to Lucy, the woman standing with her arms behind her back, listening rather intently. Bickslow was listening, just not watching. With his arms crossed, he turned his head at the sound of someone dashing towards the boat. "I aaam heereee!" Natsu shouted, jumping and landing on the boat. For a moment, the arrival looked cool.. until Natsu inevitably was rendered useless from the motion sickness. The seith mags found it hard not to laugh at him. Master Makarov sighed, "Right. Where is Cana?" He asked, turning around. "Right here. I'm ready for this." She piped in, stepping into view from down the dock. He marched her way up to the ship and smiled. With that, Makarov had the ship set to sail for Tenrou island once again. This time around, things were colder. Instead of people melting, they were freezing. Bickslow didn't have too much of a problem with the cold, not with all the clothing he wore. His normally baggy pants, tighter shirt and small shawl. His hood and mask provided him with warmth as well.

Soon Master Makarov had the ship well on its way to the island. Teams began to stick together, discussing things like strategy or simply arguing or chatting. Bickslow had gone to the front of the ship, sitting precariously on the edge. Only the rope he held onto kept him topside. The man removed his mask and took a better look at the nearing island. The sight perplexed him. A quick glance back at everyone else told him that no one else saw what he was seeing. He took another look in front of him and still continued to witness the odd shimmer in front of the island. It seemed to surround it. "Do you see it too, Bickslow?" A soft voice asked him. The sudden question had the dual haired man wobbling on his spot. He turned suddenly to see Lucy with her arms crossed, a curious expression painting her features. "The shimmer?" He asked. Lucy stepped closer to him and pointed higher, "the sky looks shattered." She described to him, raising her eyebrows at him afterwards.

Shattered. _Shattered?_ Bickslow didn't think the sky _could_ shatter. It didn't seem possible. The sky was a constant, day or night. _What the hell would make the sky look shattered? Why the shimmer?_


	3. Nicknames

_**Chapter 3: Normal POV: **_

With the boat on the way to the island, carrying the participants to the S-Class, Lucy felt herself excited. But she couldn't shake the odd feeling she got. Although it didn't feel sinister to her, that was the only reason she could get excited. Everyone around her seemed to be involved with speaking at their partners. Lucy thought it was about time she went and spoke to hers. The Celestial Mage spun around in her spot, looking for Bickslow. Though as she spotted him, with his mask off and his souls around him, she noticed something else, too. A shimmer in the air in front of them. She frowned, her eyes scanning the rest of the area around them. All of it seemed fine excluding just above the Tenrou islands large tree. It appeared as though the sky held fractured fragments of itself. Like a puzzle had been torn apart and the pieces were scattered. Lucy moved her eyes back to Bickslow who sat upon the railing of the front of the ship, his hand holding a rope. The man seemed to be watching exactly what she was.

The blonde watched him turn around and glance at everyone else briefly. She moved closer to him, getting to stand next to Bickslow. Lucy peered at the sky one last time, then she focused her attention on the seith mage. "Do you see it too, Bickslow?" She asked, watching as the man lost his composure from the sudden question. The sudden presence of another beside him. It made her smile slightly. "The shimmer?" He asked her, Lucy's smile fell and she pointed to the sky, higher than just the shimmer. She stepped closer to him and spoke, "The sky looks shattered." She described. Still, Lucy wondered if anyone else had noticed. Or if they could see it in the first place. Perhaps it truly was for the trial. She guessed, as odd as it was, that it was part of Master Makarov's challenges. Lucy could see that her sentence confused Bickslow even further than he already was. The blonde knew it was a strange sentence, a strange concept.

"Do you think it's part of the trial?" Bickslow asked her, his usual grin was gone, and although Lucy could see his eyes, they weren't as daunting as Lucy previously thought. But it wasn't that she thought his eyes were daunting because he himself scared her. It was daunting because she saw the way he looked at her before this S-Class run. Now his eyes seemed to be different. Like he was seeing _her, _not her assets. Out of all the creepy perverts Lucy experienced in her time alive, she much preferred this one. She much preferred Bickslow, the seith mage didn't seem intent on taking it any further than just staring or commenting. But even that was rare. She didn't get a feeling of malice from him. Lucy looked back out at the island and sighed lightly. "It's the only theory I have right now. Honestly, I'm just hoping it's part of the trial. Coming back here after Acnologia is a little intimidating." She admitted aloud, her voice harbouring the undertone of fear.

Bickslow raised an eyebrow at her, "Doesn't seem likely that monster would come back after _destroying_ our island the first time." He emphasized on the part where the black dragon would have destroyed it. "Maybe it assumed the island really was gone." He guessed. Lucy sat on the railing beside Bickslow and held onto the same piece of rope, her hand a good few inches from his. She looked up once more, the air felt colder. The sky grew darker the closer they got to the island. A cool point on her hand appeared and she looked up once again. "It's snowing?" She absentmindedly asked, then she shivered and eyed Bickslow. "We'll hope it stays that way." She thought aloud, her gaze falling on Bickslow's once more. She was referring to the black dragon staying away. For the first time since she began talking, Bickslow's souls spoke, repeating the word _snowing_.

Lucy watched as Bickslow raised his other eyebrow towards his souls. "That's strange. They don't usually chant other people's words." He disclosed, turning back to her. "And they've been around you before." He seemed to begin speculating but didn't speak outward about his thoughts. Lucy was curious too but she wasn't about to ask for the answer if he knew it. It didn't matter too much to her. What did matter was the trial. Figuring out why they were partnered up. She was certain it had to do with _something_ on the island. A challenge, a puzzle. Perhaps specific ones for specific teams, perhaps ones that tested the team together for how well they could work together despite not always working together. Though, that theory didn't seem to satisfy Lucy as she knew Wendy usually worked on her team with Gray.

_That can't be all of it, either. Even if the first part is right…_ Still the odd feeling hadn't left Lucy. She returned her attention to the island, it was much closer now. She could hear Bickslow standing up beside her, but for the moment, she couldn't see the shimmer in the sky anymore. Perhaps it was just how the light was hitting it? She couldn't know for certain. Lucy stood with Bickslow and glanced at the teams scattered on the boat behind them. "How much you wanna bet Master is going to make us find our own way to the island again?" The seith Mage asked, his amusing tone made Lucy's mood brighten. While she still didn't have a way herself to the island aside from swimming, she knew Bickslow did. Anything to keep herself out of the likely freezing water, she would take it. A smile forced its way onto the blondes lips as she looked back at Bickslow. "Think we can beat Freed to his enchantment?" She asked, but before the man could answer, Master Makarov interrupted her, "If you're wondering, yes, you'll be finding your own way to the shore. But no, this one is not a race. Well… yet, anyway. You will all meet just before the single entrance. I will explain the rules, and then it's a race to the finish." He explained.

Lucy felt intrigued. A race. While last time it was a race to get a _good_ entrance… it was also a complete mystery as to which one was the good one. It was anyone's best guess. To Lucy, it didn't seem that way this time. "Well, quit standing around. It's cold out here, get going." He ushered them to leave the ship. The celestial wizard held Bickslow in her view once again, "Piggy back, Cosplayer Queen. Hop on!" Bickslow baited Lucy, she knew it was so. Yet, she answered for it anyway, "I'm not a Cos- oh forget it. Kneel down then." She ordered.

The seith mage chuckled, "See? Already ordering me around like a Queen." He teased, "I don't mind." He said shortly after, his voice quieter, so as if to keep the dragon slayers from hearing it. Lucy scoffed as Bickslow knelt down, then she climbed his back, wrapping her arms around his neck, legs around his waist. The man stood back up, Lucy on his back. He then stood on toys of his souls. With an adjustment, Bickslow had them up in the cool air and moving quickly towards the island. The closer they got, the more apparent it became that the island was covered in snow. It was colder there than anywhere else around it.

Lucy watched as Juvia seemed to have no problem jumping into the freezing water. It sent a shiver up Lucy's spine and she held onto Bickslow tighter. She couldn't hear it with all the wind, but she could certainly feel the seith mage chuckle. The blonde pouted as they landed, her eyes passing Bickslow's as he put his mask back on. She crossed her arms and turned to watch everyone else join them on the frozen beach. Pointedly ignoring Bickslow. It wasn't long before Master Makarov arrived and stood before them all. "Alright kids, this here is a maze I've set up. Inside you will find hints as to which way to go. There are _three_ exists. Only one of them is the correct one. The other two, house Mirajane and Laxus at the end of them, they arrived last night. Good luck!" He finished explaining.

"Awe man, Laxus is part of this? I wanted to fight him!" The fire dragon slayer whined. Freed shook his head, "Do that and we lose." He interjected. Lucy found herself giggling at them. She then turned her attention back to Bickslow with a slight pout. "Let's go, Bick-_slow_!" She called to him, teasing him, then turning around and running towards the entrance to the maze. Following the rest of her guildmates into it. She could hear Bickslow stumbling over himself as she chased after her, "What? Cosplayer! What was that jab for?" He yelled towards her, finally catching up.


	4. No Magic?

_**Chapter 4: Bickslow's POV: **_

"Do you think it's part of the trial?" Bickslow asked, curious about the shimmer. He watched her, waiting for an answer. Though to him she seemed like she was a bit afraid. He wasn't sure why. A shimmer wouldn't do any harm. "It's the only theory I have right now. Honestly, I'm just hoping it's part of the trial. Coming back here after Acnologia is a little intimidating." She admitted. The fear in her voice was more prominent. Bickslow felt the urge to console the woman, but he remained still, not wanting to overstep a boundary. As much as he liked her in his view, it wasn't his place. He had morals he still followed. Though he still felt the need to say _something._ The man raised his eyebrow at Lucy, "Doesn't seem likely that monster would come back after _destroying_ our island the first time." He responded, really believing it was true. The dragon that only seemed to want destruction, had done so. He destroyed, or so it looked, the Tenrou island. Bickslow truly doubted it would be back for them. "Maybe it assumes the island really was gone." The man guessed. In his opinion, a lame attempt at trying to make the Celestial wizard feel better.

Bickslow was now watching as Lucy sat next to him on the railing, her hand holding the same rope, inches apart. It was unexpected of her to do so for the seith mage. He wouldn't complain, Bickslow couldn't ignore how lovely Lucy smelled. But the man remained still, eyes seemingly glued to the blonde, feeling the cold air grow colder around them. Suddenly Bickslow felt himself jealous of Natsu and Gray. The two that wouldn't have a problem in this cold weather. "It's snowing?" Lucy mumbled, her gaze meeting his. "We'll hope it stays that way." She responded to his earlier words. Bickslow had no time to answer before his souls answered for him, repeating Lucy's words of it snowing. It was curious, the souls that generally had a mind of their own, their favourite thing to do was to mock, and usually at his command. But to repeat a simple word from someone other than himself. It was very strange indeed. The seith mage raised his eyebrow and watched them for a long moment. "That's strange. They don't usually chant other people's words." He disclosed, looking back at the Celestial mage. "And they've been around you before." That fact was true. They had been around Lucy multiple times in fact.

It hardly made sense to him, but perhaps it was something they could sense that he couldn't? He didn't really think that was likely, either. He was the one who owned them, after all. Even if it was that they could sense something he couldn't, what was it? Why Lucy? The man stood, unsatisfied with his answers, entirely ready to start with the trial. That gave him an odd thought too… he was curious about the use in making these odd teams S-Class if they won. Perhaps it came with the reasoning of letting others go on an S-Class quest if an S-Class Wizard was with them. A rule made _after_ Natsu and Lucy has broken the previous one. That had always made Bickslow chuckle. _The idiots._

Bickslow changed his attention to being on Master Makarov. He wondered if it would be the same as before, the lot of them forced to find their own way to the island. He didn't mind, he had his babies to fly him. He wouldn't be jumping in ice cold water any time soon. "How much you wanna bet Master is going to make us find our own way to the island again?" He asked Lucy, curious as to what his partner thought. He was amused by the thought of watching some of their guildmates needing to jump in the freezing water.

Bickslow knew he wasn't an idiot himself. Whatever Gray was thinking before, Bickslow was positive he was wrong about. The seith mage knew Lucy was smarter than she looked at first glance. He'd learned that first hand, twice. Both times she'd outsmarted him and then kicked him in the face. He knew he couldn't tease her too much and get away with it. The lady held little patience for perverts. "Think we can beat Freed to his enchantment?" Lucy asked Bickslow, a smile on her lips. The seith mage was about to shake his head, to answer, but Makarov beat him to vocalizing. Telling everyone they would be finding their own way there. But it wasn't a race. _Yet_. The man's grin returned. He turned to Lucy once more and waited for the Master to tell them to go. Then he spoke again, "Piggy back, Cosplayer Queen. Hop on!" He baited her. He wanted to see how far was _too_ far with Lucy. She took the bait, "I'm not a Cos- oh forget it. Kneel down then." She ordered him. Bickslow chuckled at the woman. He found her flustering hilarious. _Exactly like a Queen_. "See? Already ordering me around like a Queen." He teased her, staying standing for a moment longer to drive his point home, "I don't mind." he said more quietly. He would've liked to keep at least Nastu's ears from his words. Bickslow honestly had no idea what went on between Lucy and Natsu. Part of him hoped it was nothing. The other part of him didn't care because it wasn't his business.

The seith mage knelt down for Lucy and he could hear her scoffing at his words. He waited for her arms and legs to wrap around himself before he adjusted and locked his arms around her legs. He stood on his toy souls and adjusted. Then he was off to the island with Lucy on his back. Bickslow could easily feel the air growing colder. He certainly didn't appreciate it, but he felt appreciative that Lucy was warm on his back. Though he didn't say as much. He caught a glimpse of Juvia and a few others jumping in the water, and he could feel his passenger shiver and hold onto him tighter. The man laughed lightly at her, finding it more than amusing to have her react in such a way with him. It wasn't long before they landed and Lucy was off his back, immediately frowning cutely at him. He strapped his mask back onto his head and continued to watch Lucy as she crossed her arms and watched everyone else join them on the shore. His grin hardly faded. Soon Master Makarov was with them and gave them the explanation. A maze. _A maze? _It nearly made Bickslow laugh. _My souls could easily fly up and see where the right exit is. What a joke, this is the S-Class trial makeup?_ He thought to himself.

"Awe man, Laxus is a part of this? I wanted to fight him!" Natsu whined, and Freed shut him down pretty quickly. The seith mage nodded towards Freed. Agreeing with the man. After hearing Lucy giggle, however, Bickslow watched her as she turned around to pout at him again. "Let's go, Bick-_slow_!" She called to him, clearly teasing him back. Calling him slow, before she took off towards the entrance, clearly expecting him to catch up. Stunned by her sudden partial insult, Bickslow had trouble starting to run to catch up. Once he had, he yelled in her direction as they ran, "What? Cosplayer! What was that jab for?" He asked. Though, as soon as he entered the maze behind Lucy, foliage covered the entrance and his souls fell to the ground. Bickslow frowned. "What the-" He began, then down the line he heard Natsu, "Hey, what's the deal, where's my fire?" The man sounded genuinely confused. As was Bickslow. He turned to Lucy who stopped running a few feet in front of him. She placed her hands on her keys, "I don't feel anything either…" She affirmed worriedly. Bickslow leaned down to pick up one of the toys. He spun it in his hands. "They're here… just uh.. Lifeless? As much as souls can be?" He questioned. He didn't understand it.

Suddenly, a voice entered his mind, "I forgot to mention, this maze cuts your magic. You must rely on each other and your minds to find the right exit." Makarov explained. Bickslow resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _There goes my whole plan. _His eyes fell on Lucy's face again and noticed that she looked disappointed. She must've heard him too. "Seriously not manly Master!" Elfman cried out from somewhere in the maze. Another look at the whole thing said that it wasn't made to be as easy as he previously thought. The walls were more than twenty feet tall. The bramble was thicker than his entire arm, he found out, by sticking his hand inside the tall bush. Snow still got in and was just as cold. Clearly there was no roof, but Master Makarov had thought this through. Bickslow removed his arm and turned to Lucy once more. The woman was shivering. "Any preference on where to start, Cosplayer?" He asked, soon realizing that everyone around them had disappeared. Had gone their own way likely. He heard Lucy sigh from the nickname he had stuck with giving her and shook her head. "Well we need the hints. I don't suppose you have any paper on you? We'll just have to pick a direction and remember where we've been best we can." She suggested.

Bickslow nodded, feeling like it was as good of a guess without the hints or paper. The seith mage turned around again and groaned as he picked up his souls. One or two of them threatening to fall out of his arms. "I guess I'm carrying these guys around then." He hesitated in wanting to. Wondering if it would be worth it. Only to realize seconds later that he would still need to fight Laxus or Erza with them if they ended up in the wrong exit. To him it felt like a nuisance, but he would. At least he knew he wouldn't have to fight his way through the maze. That this first challenge would be more or less relaxing for the body. Maybe not the mind, though. He wasn't fantastic at puzzles. "I can carry two of them for you if you want, my hands are free." Lucy offered. It surprised Bickslow, though he wasn't sure why. Silently, Bickslow nodded and let Lucy take the top two from his arms. It felt much more manageable. Then it was time to move. Lucy took the lead, walking as far forward as she could before turning to the right. Following behind her closely, Bickslow kept his eyes on the lookout for anything that would be hint-worthy. Pieces of paper. Light pen writing. But what felt like forever, they walked without a single hint.

The seith mage yawned as they rounded another corner. It truly did feel like forever. They had been walking for a long time. Bickslow felt physically old. But everytime he would look at his skin, he appeared normal. They walked until Lucy tripped and fell. The two soul toys rolling away from her. Bickslow dropped his and immediately crouched on the ground to help her back up, "What's wrong, Cosplayer?" He asked, watching as Lucy yawned too. She sat up with his help. "I'm so… Tired… Bickslow." She said with another yawn. It caused Bickslow to yawn too. What the blonde did next, really surprised Bickslow. He didn't expect the woman to try and _sleep_ on the cold, snowy ground. "Uh… Cosplayer? Did you hit your head?" He asked, his voice concerned for her for the first time. Lucy simply put her finger to her mouth to shush him. He tilted his head as he regarded her. Though the blonde didn't close her eyes, she seemed to be able to see something. Appearing to be staring at something underneath the bush.

Two things happened at once, one in quicker succession than the other. But Bickslow wasn't convinced they weren't connected. Bickslow watched as Lucy's expression turned from exhausted, to absolutely terrified and unable to move. Then, he heard Lucy scream… but not the Lucy in front of him. Another Lucy. The same Lucy with the same voice. A blood curdling scream from somewhere else in the maze. Bickslow watched Lucy sit up straight as a board and stare back at him like someone had just maimed her. "...Bickslow…" She began, her voice quiet as a mouse. The seith mage grimaced, trying to brace himself. "What's wrong?" He asked, showing very obvious concern. "Look under that bush…" She whimpered, and the man felt his body refuse. Knowing he would probably regret it if he did. _And what the fuck was that scream? How could that be Lucy?_ Bickslow only now noticed just how absolutely, disturbingly quiet it had become in the maze. On the island itself. It was dark, silent, and he wasn't actually sure how much time they had spent on this place so far. It should have been just past thirty minutes by now. But it felt like days. Bickslow clenched his teeth and lowered his head, facing where Lucy had, and peered underneath the bush.

What the seith mage saw, chilled him to the bone. He stopped breathing and quickly scurried back, almost knocking Lucy over in the process. He stopped just in front of her, arms wrapped around her backwards, haphazardly. In any attempt to keep the same fate from befalling her. If this was even his fate. "We saw… the same thing…. Right?" he breathed, Bickslow seemed to be desperate for the answer. He needed to know he wasn't crazy after all. Bickslow felt Lucy bury her face in his back and hold onto his shawl. "If it was you, dead and your eyes completely gone… yeah…" She whispered. Like she didn't want it to be true. Like the quieter she said it, the less likely that it would be real. Bickslow felt a shiver go up his spine. "How the _fuck_ does that even… _How am I dead but alive?" _He questioned. Suddenly, Bickslow felt claustrophobic. He tore his mask off and threw it down the maze's hall. He brought his hands to his face. "Has to be an illusion…?" He clumsily grasped at strings for a reasonable theory. Lucy shook her head behind him, "Magic is cut off in here… remember?" She reminded him.

Bickslow didn't like Lucy's answer, but he knew she was right. As much as it was unsettling, he had to accept it. "I don't think this is part of the trial…" Lucy guessed further. "_Shit."_ Bickslow muttered.


	5. Together

_**Chapter 5: Normal POV: **_

Without being sure how long they sat there for, Lucy didn't want to be there anymore. But she couldn't move herself. She was afraid of walking into something worse. Something equally or more terrifying. It still begged the question as to what was happening? Was it happening to anyone else? Why did they hear herself screaming from across the maze? Another thing, too, was Bickslow in front of her. Very much alive. Protecting her from a dead version of himself. An action she didn't expect from him at all. She wondered why the seith mage was feeling protective of her. Perhaps it was because they were partners for the trial? Instinctive of someone in the guild, for simply being part of the guild? Lucy couldn't be sure which it was, but it wasn't important. What was important, was leaving the maze. Telling the Master of this. Lucy forced her body to move. Her joints felt sore, legs like jelly. She struggled to stand up, even with Bickslow's help. Though, as soon as she stood up again, and took a step forward to stand next to Bickslow to help him up, she almost felt refreshed, like she hadn't been walking for hours. She watched as she helped Bickslow up, he seemed to exhibit the same experience as her. Though she knew he'd thrown his mask off, she had never been this close to Bickslow before with his mask off. She glanced to it on the ground, a few feet from where they stood. Lucy turned to see Bickslow staring back at her. She couldn't help but notice how green and full of life his eyes were. A memory she would hold onto, should Bickslow ever reach the same fate as the one under the bush.

She never wanted that for him, of course. It wasn't natural. It was scary and seemed impossible. Even if it was just an illusion, Lucy didn't understand why it was in the maze of an S-Class trial. She didn't know why their Master would torment them with something like this. It was concerning. So unlike him. If it was his fault. The only thing Lucy could think of was that they weren't alone on the island the second time. But they were sneaky about it this time around. Lucy couldn't sense their presence in the slightest. Nothing seemed sinister, aside from the sight of Bickslow. Dead. Eyes torn out. Herself screaming, that concerned her even more. Why was there another of her anyway? Another one from the future? She hoped her future self wasn't back again. She didn't want the dragons back, she didn't want any of that at all. She wasn't sure she could watch herself die in front of herself again.

Although another theory quickly came to her; if there was someone else here… magic wouldn't exist within the maze. Lucy didn't think it would matter _who_ was using it. In the maze it was simply nullified. Someone sinister wouldn't change that. Still, they needed to continue, nonetheless. Lucy turned to him a second time, "we should get going. Find an exit or find someone else." She suggested, feeling strange. She moved back towards Bickslow's masked helmet and leaned down to pick it up, though as she did, it felt fragile to her. She turned around, only to have a piece break off where she was holding it. The mask fell to the ground, and Lucy frowned. "What…" She mumbled, looking at the piece in her hand. Her eyes followed the trail his mask made in the snow and then up as Bickslow picked it up. "It's rusty? Already? I could've sworn I had it made with good quality." The man said, looking at his mask over a few times. Lucy could hear Bickslow scoff and then toss the mask behind him. "Well it's useless to me now." He stated, moving again to pick his limp souls up. She wasn't sure what compelled her to do so, but Lucy pocketed the rusty piece of Bickslow's mask. She didn't know what was happening, but she _needed_ to find it out. Even if she couldn't in the end, she _had_ to try. If not for herself, then for Bickslow and everyone else. The sight of Bickslow dead was an image burned into her mind. She couldn't shake it out. She couldn't imagine anything else to get rid of it, either. It was unsettling and unacceptable. Lucy was certain it would remain until they understood _how _this seemed to happen to them.

With a heavy sigh, Lucy picked up the two souls she was carrying for Bickslow and held them as she waited for the man in front of her to do the same to his other ones. Once done, they moved on together once again. This time things seemed normal. Quiet, but not unearthly so. She could hear crickets and birds. Almost relaxing and serene. Like they had gone to a cabin somewhere to sit by a fire and watch the sunset. But it was only a feeling Lucy got, it wasn't how the maze looked at all. By now it was likely that it was closer to mid-afternoon. Not dusk, no matter how dark it seemed to them. Neither of them spoke together, but Lucy wasn't surprised. It wasn't like Lucy had much to say to him. Or himself to her. Although, she did think of one thing that needed to be said, so she stopped and turned to watch Bickslow stop suddenly as well, his eyes wide and blinking in confusion at her. "Cosplayer?" He asked, adjusting the toys in his arms. Lucy frowned, "Listen, Bickslow. I don't need you dying like... well… you know, okay? Please don't leave my side for anything. If we go somewhere, we go together." She urged, her expression completely serious. Bickslow continued to blink at her. Then he stopped and grinned at her, "Sure thing, Cosplayer queen." He smirked, seemingly back to his old self. Lucy rolled her eyes, "This is serious, Bickslow." She replied back to him, hoping she could get through to him. Show him how important it was that they take this seriously. And not just because it was an S-Class trial. It was so much more than that now. She watched as Bickslow nodded his head. His smile disappeared and a frown reappeared, he turned his head away from her and stared back the way they came. "I'm not an idiot, Lucy. I'd rather not end up like that one over there… That scream from you didn't make me feel like goofing off much, either. Trust me when I say I'm not leaving your side, either. Got it?" He said to her, seriously. Far more serious than she had ever heard or seen him.

The blonde woman dropped her head lower and bit her lip. She felt silly. Ridiculous. Doubting him. Saying such things to Bickslow of all people. Hearing words like that from _Bickslow_ of all people in the guild. It was weird for him to be so serious. She wasn't sure she liked the look on him. Although she might've been annoyed about it before, how careless he seemed with his smile, she didn't stop to consider that he was just trying to avoid thinking about the sight. Though, Lucy took comfort in the fact that he wasn't going to leave her. She didn't want to admit that she was scared to be alone in the maze now. But she was. _I'm not an idiot, Lucy_. The words came back to her. Her eyes fluttered back up to Bickslow's as his returned to her form. She found that she liked Bickslow calling her by her name, and not Cosplayer. Twice now he had called her by her name. Lucy blew air from her mouth, making her hair flip. "Okay, okay. Then let's keep moving." She offered, waiting for the man to walk beside her before they continued. She didn't really want him out of her sight, either. She felt as though he would simply disappear from her if he left her sight. She didn't like to give into paranoia, but she didn't want to take chances in this messed up maze, either. For another ten minutes of walking, it seemed as though the maze never ended. They didn't find any hints yet either. It began to concern Lucy. If Bickslow's mask rusted… then what would become of the hints, in whatever forms they were in? Perhaps they rusted beyond recognition too? Or perhaps it was light pen writing that was simply dispelled? But that didn't make sense to the blonde, either. Magic was nullified. The light pen simply wouldn't work in the maze. Paper that decomposed, perhaps?

The fact that they weren't finding any hints frustrated Lucy. She felt frustrated that she couldn't hear anyone else, either. No one but Bickslow breathing beside her. Feeling like they were walking aimlessly, Lucy stopped just before the next corner and peeked around it. She could see another few openings and still _no _hints. Though she caught a glimpse of blue hair. With a slight gasp, Lucy urged Bickslow to follow quickly beside her as she followed the blue hair to a stop. Finally seeing someone else for the first time in what felt like days. Levy and Lisanna stood before them. Stood before a hint on a piece of paper, pinned to a hard spot in the bramble. The blonde woman felt so incredibly blind, it nearly made her scream. She wanted to know if she just kept walking past hints and didn't think to look any harder. She had seen these spots without the paper on them, thinking they were just part of the maze's aethstetic. But… her theory was once again broken as Bickslow spoke, "I can't believe we've never crossed something so _obvious_ before, there's no way you can miss a hint like that." He said, making the two girls turn around and face them. "Lu!" Levy said with a smile, hugging Lucy. Lucy happily returned it, but then pulled away shortly after, "How many hints have you guys seen so far?" Lucy asked, almost desperately. Grasping for answers from the others to perhaps help them get out of the hellish maze.

Lisanna smiled, "They're all over the place, have you not been able to find anything yet?" She asked, pointing to another hint on the wall next to them. "There's so many. But this is a pretty big maze." Levy chimed in, holding Lucy's hands. Lucy couldn't believe her eyes or her ears. What the hell was going on? She hadn't seen a single one yet, aside from now. Was it just herself and Bickslow in this predicament? Earlier Lucy wasn't convinced she and him were the only ones experiencing the horror of other versions of themselves. She had to ask, "You two haven't heard me scream right?" She asked, knowing the question was going to be weird. Knowing she was just inviting more questions that she didn't have answers for. Lisanna giggled, "Not you. Just Natsu and Elfman yelling in frustration every once and awhile." She answered. Lucy turned to Bickslow, her eyes wide. Seemingly matching his, it seemed. The Celestial mage couldn't discern what was going on. Did it have to do with the shimmer, after all? She stared at Bickslow for longer than she intended to. But he seemed to bring a level of comfort for her. He'd seen terrible things with her. She'd never forget the actions he took in that moment.


	6. Cryptic Souls

_(Spooky~~ Sorry these are so sporadic for updates. My life is a bit busy and I can't always write when I want to). _

_**Chapter 6: Bickslow's POV:**_

While Lucy was telling him they needed to go, Bickslow was still stuck in his spot, thinking. Though he was watching her bend down to pick up his mask, he wondered why. He'd thrown it away after all. He certainly wouldn't be putting it on himself again after that. The claustrophobia he felt wasn't natural. The instant the mask was off, he felt better. Although he knew it was true that it could have been from himself. His mental state, he still didn't want it back on if all he was going to do was throw it off of himself again. He watched as the blonde turned around to face him and moved too quickly, as his mask broke and fell to the ground, sliding on the snow towards him. He heard the snap and then Lucy asking what had just happened. He felt confused too, as he picked up the rest of his mask, feeling how unbelievably rusty it was. He ran his finger over it and the rough metal made his skin crawl. He took note of the break where Lucy still held onto the corner. "It's rusty? Already? I could've sworn I had it made with good quality." He vacillated. He flipped it over, seeing the other side had just about as much rust. It made him sad, but at the same time, it gave him an excuse not to wear it again. He didn't need it. Not after how he felt, staring at his dead self in the face.

The seith mage scoffed at himself and threw his mask back behind him. "Well it's useless to me now." He stated. He felt angry. Unsettled and confused. Emotions he felt were justified. But he couldn't let himself feel such a way for long. He knew a level head would get him further, but his level head was being himself. Even if most didn't think _that_ was his level head at all. He knew he was a strange man to most. Bickslow moved to pick up three of his souls, holding them in his arms again. _Such a nuisance, having to hold these everywhere_. The man didn't entirely mind, as he knew he'd need them later, but it was still frustrating to him. He would've rather been able to have his cold hands inside his warm pant pockets. The image of himself flashed in his mind again. The detail in which he remembered his disfigured face disturbed him. He didn't like how much of a good memory he had in this very moment. The sight of his own eyes gone, ripped out. Yet there didn't seem to be any blood. None that was fresh, anyway. Mouth slightly agape and he was certain full of disgusting bugs. The sockets of his eyes seemed to be picked clean. Likely by crows or some other bird. He could see the torso, it seemed to be fine… but the rest of him appeared to be buried under the ground. The top half of him positioned to be… disturbing for any to see. Anyone part of the guild. Bickslow began to actually prefer that Acnologia return, instead of the problem they were facing now. At least they could face it head one, instead of playing guessing games.

Bickslow didn't like the fact that they hadn't seen a single piece of a hint anywhere, either. He felt like they were walking around in circles. For days. He didn't want to think about walking around for that long again. Even if he felt a rush of energy from simply standing up again. That was unnatural in and of itself. His face, his body, the rusty mask, the lack of hints, it baffled his mind. He felt out of his league. But he was certain they would figure it out, knowing that Lucy was with him in this. Another moment and Bickslow heard Lucy sigh heavily, he figured she had the same things on her mind as him. How confusing and concerning the entirety of this maze had become. Not only were they needing to find the way out, but no hints would appear and the tiredness from walking earlier didn't help. Though Bickslow felt confident that his ability to walk for half an hour wouldn't make him _that_ tired. Wouldn't make Lucy want to sleep. He was convinced they were walking for longer. Even if it didn't seem possible that they could've been. Soon, things weren't so quiet any more. It was like a silencing fog had lifted. Bickslow could hear birds again, the sound made him happier. Perhaps the nightmare was over? But he didn't seem to convince himself of that. It was still darker than it should have been for only walking around for a little while.

Their walk was quiet, but Bickslow didn't mind. He was listening, looking. Seemingly ready for danger. Despite his earlier thoughts of not needing to fight in the maze, now he wasn't believing that. Relaxing on the body or the mind, he was wrong on the body part. Suddenly, Lucy's figure stopped in front of him and his eyes were wide, ready for trouble, but blinking at Lucy. Confused and waiting for her to answer him. "Cosplayer?" He asked, using his nickname for her again. It was force of habit. He adjusted the toys in his arms to be able stand straighter. Though, Lucy frowned at him, and he didn't know what he did to warrant such a reaction. "Listen, Bickslow. I don't need you dying like… well… you know, okay? Please don't leave my side for anything. If we go somewhere, we go together." She seemed to urge him to agree, though he kept blinking. He was making sure he heard her right. Lucy heartfilia of Fairy Tail, his favourite eye candy was telling him not to leave her side at all. For anything. A notion he could get behind. Though it wasn't the time or place to think of such things, he couldn't help himself. He was trying to force himself back to his level-headedness. Panicked and confused wouldn't help them. So he grinned at her words. Agreeing with her. "Sure thing, Cosplayer queen." He smirked.

Though, he seemed to make it worse for Lucy and he didn't understand why as she rolled her eyes at him. "This is serious, Bickslow." She replied. Bickslow could feel himself frowning again. He looked away from the disapproving face the blonde held for him and back to the area they had collapsed in. He didn't want to be harsh, but he needed to let her know that despite himself, he was fully aware of their situation. He had seem himself _dead_ after all. "I'm not an idiot, Lucy. I'd rather not end up like that one over there… That scream from you didn't make me feel like goofing off much, either. Trust me when I say you're not leaving my side, either. Got it?" He replied. Making sure she knew he was serious too. But he felt like he needed to be himself to survive this, whatever _this_ was. Bickslow watched as Lucy dipped her head down, seemingly looking at the ground. He tilted his head to regard her a second time. He'd gotten through to her, "Okay, okay. Then let's keep moving." She offered. Bickslow felt grateful that she didn't push how serious it was any further. He already knew.

Coming to the next corner, Bickslow watched Lucy turn to look around the corner, shortly after she was gasping and urging him to follow closely beside her. He did so, not wanting to lose sight of her in this impossible maze. Though where she led them, surprised him. In front of another team. Lisanna and Levy. That caught his eye less than the actual piece of paper behind the two girls. He peered at it, trying to read it from where he stood. Finding that it wasn't too hard from where he was. Though he didn't think the hints were going to be in such easy spots to see. "I can't believe we've never crossed something so _obvious_ before and not see the paper too, there's no way you can miss a hint like that." He said, then watched as the two girls faced him. Levy jumped to give Lucy a hug and Lisanna stood still, watching. The hint was on a board, it seemed. Surrounded by the bramble, but still obvious with the break in said bramble. "How many hints have you guys seen so far?" He heard Lucy ask. In truth, he wanted to know the answer too. But he knew they weren't going to get as lucky unless they stuck around. Something was going on and didn't want their team to see their way out. Or so it seemed. Bickslow continued to watch Lisanna as she smiled at them, pointing to the opposite wall. "They're all over the place, have you not been able to find anything yet?" She asked.

Bickslow followed the takeover mage's finger to the other side of the wall and felt disgruntled as he noticed another hint. Then scowled as Levy said there were so many around. That it was a big maze. Soon, his expression showed disinterest in everything around him as he held his souls. _Goddamned maze. Goddamned… whatever is happening._ He cursed to himself. He felt himself growing bored with standing around. He wanted to continue to move, but even that seemed impossible when himself and Lucy were alone together. "You two haven't heard me scream right?" Lucy suddenly asked them. Bickslow's eyes flicked to Lucy's form, he was surprised he would ask them a question like that. He wondered how that sounded to them. He found himself worrying about how that made him look to them. It wasn't his fault, that another Lucy screamed. But they didn't know that. Lisanna giggled, "Not you. Just Natsu and Elfman yelling in frustration every once and awhile." She answered Lucy, entertained by the idea of Natsu yelling in the maze. Then Lucy was staring at him with the same surprised look he wore on his features. "Why would you be screaming, Lu?" Levy asked, raising an eyebrow at them, mostly at himself. Bickslow cleared his throat, awkwardly adjusting his souls. "She… saw a rat. It scared her." He lied. He assumed he was lying, he knew he had no idea what Lucy would have been screaming at. Aside from presumably her death as well. Considering that they were teammates and he was supposedly dead already. Dead for a little while, too, it seemed.

He wasn't sure how good his bluff would be. It would only be as good as Lucy's acting in playing along. The man didn't know if Lucy would freak out at the sight of a rat. Though on this island he wasn't sure a simple rat would reside here, either. The seith mage stood still for thirty seconds too long without a reaction. Without help from Lucy. He glanced at the blonde, her face completely still but mouth held open. Shocked. The man shrugged in the midst of the three women. Lucy finally shook her head and let out an exasperated sigh. She feigned hitting Bickslow, he could tell as her hit held far less power than he expected. He just hoped she understood his intention in wanting to tell the Master before everyone else. In case this predicament was something he could explain instead of panicking everyone else in the trials. The two girls on the opposite team both held confusion on their features, Bickslow felt as though he was silently pleading with Lucy. But before he could make another movement, the blonde smiled weirdly. "It was not a rat!" She exclaimed. Bickslow forced a laugh, "Yeah, I know. It was big, whatever it was. Luckily it left us alone. There really was no reason for you to scream, Cosplayer." He admitted. Lucy didn't lie. It wasn't a rat, what they saw. But they had no idea what the _other_ Lucy saw to make her scream, in reality. The Celestial mage rolled her eyes. "Anyway, good luck with the maze you guys… please… be careful." She warned, the undertone of fear had returned in her voice. Bickslow nearly winced at the sound. The other girls nodded and returned her words. Telling them good luck before moving on.

Then Lucy did something Bickslow wasn't expecting. She completely ignored the hints in favour of following the two girls. Simply motioning for him to be quiet and follow her. Easily ten feet behind them at all times. The entire time they could hear the girls talking as they followed behind. Bickslow kept himself silent. Despite wanting to eagerly ask the blonde what she was doing. To get to the right exit, he guessed. Since they had no luck on their own. But this meant they wouldn't be the first one through the maze. Unfortunate as it was… he accepted the end result. It didn't take much longer than another better part of an hour to reach the maze's end. Close behind the girls, they rounded the corner, the girls out of sight. Then, they reached the end. They walked out together. All at once, Bickslow's souls began to float on their own once more, and as they turned around to face the maze's exit, Lisanna and Levy walked through the exit behind them. Bickslow could feel his face contort into the emotion he was feeling. Nothing but baffled. He eyed Lucy, his face never changing. Concern invaded her expressions. The seith mage turned back to the girls and opened his mouth, but much to his dismay, they vocalized first. Only furthering his confusion, his sudden anxiety. "Awe. You guys beat us? Looks like you're the first ones. Congrats guys!" Lisanna cheered. Bickslow commended the girl for being a good sport, but he couldn't understand. "Wait but you… you were right in front of us… you walked in here first… what…" he trailed off, his arms moving in different directions to try and make sense of it all.

Levy shook her head, "what are you talking about, Bickslow? We just got here. Saw you guys a little under an hour ago in there. Must've found a shortcut, way to go guys!" She smiled, moving to take a seat to rest. From where he stood, the Seith mage slouched his body over. Arms drooping in the air in front of him. He felt defeated, exhausted and just plain confused. It wasn't long before he went and returned to Lucy, who sat upon a rock near the exit. Her hands wrapped around her legs in the fetal position. Seemingly staring blankly. He sat beside her, watching the grass move in the gentle breeze. One thing that gradually changed, he was glad for, was that the dark was receding. Sunlight returning to them. Perhaps it was a large dark cloud. That's what he thought at first, when they arrived. But being in the maze, it had gotten far darker than just being _overcast_.

Soon, Gray and Wendy had exited the maze. The two high-fiving. Bickslow didn't have the energy to congratulate them. Lucy didn't even bother to look up. She seemed lost in thought. The Seith mage felt for her. He didn't understand either. How could he, when he was just as much in the dark as she was. "The others don't see it… do they…?" Lucy suddenly asked him. Her voice quiet. Although she was questioning, she already seemed certain of the answer. He didn't deem it necessary to answer her quite yet. Bickslow only moved his head to see her face fully. His eyes locked into her brown ones, "They're blind to it. Why do we see it, but not them?" She asked, her voice remained at the same volume, but it gained weight to it. Bickslow didn't like the feeling it gave him. Her words seemed to push him off balance.

He felt lucky his souls caught him, but they spoke again. Each one saying a different short sentence; "You see it", "We see it", Bickslow felt _something _creep up his back. _Fear?_ He kept his eyes locked on Lucy's. "It's dark", "Where did they go?", "Not here."

The Seith mage stood up, crossing his arms. He felt far more cold than he had before. It hadn't bothered him so much before. But now it was worse. He didn't understand why his souls were speaking so cryptically to them. The man watched as Lucy fidgeted uncomfortably on the rock. She seemed to be at a loss for words. As was he. "Babies?" He questioned them. But the souls only repeated one thing; "The maze isn't over."

A chill seemed to paralyze Bickslow on the spot. And finally, Lucy spoke to him, "Bickslow… please tell me they're joking…" she asked so nicely. He wanted to tell her that they were joking. That it was all a prank. The look in her eye hurt his soul. "Sorry, Lucy. I don't think they are…" he admitted.


	7. The First Ones

_**Chapter 7: Normal POV: **_

While following the girls, Lucy couldn't help but notice that the hints seemed to disappear, to fade. Crinkle and decompose in front of them. Though she didn't fully understand what was going on, she understood that _something_ was doing it to them. She felt determined to do something about it if she could. Awhile later, they neared the exit. Lucy felt a rush of relief. They would be out of the place that threw them in circles and were leaving with more questions than answers. Perhaps they would finally get some answers from Master Makarov. Lucy needed to know what went wrong. The reason they seemed to be the team that got the runaround. The lack of hints. The sight of Bickslow dead… The sound of herself screaming, that Lucy could only imagine to be her dying or being extremely hurt. Left barely alive. She felt a morbid curiosity for herself, but at the same time, she knew she could continue living her life without knowing. If it saved her own life. Soon, Lucy watched the girls turn the corner ahead of them, leaving the maze itself. Gone from her sight, she followed after them, rounding the same corner to exit the maze. Only, she found no one in front of them. Nothing. No one. Just a small area surrounded by trees and rocks. Lucy didn't believe her eyes.

She stood stone still, wondering where her friends went. She knew she looked concerned, afraid. _People don't just disappear._ She thought, turning her head painfully slow towards where Bickslow stood. Then she heard their voices. "Awe. You guys beat us? Looks like you're the first ones. Congrats guys!" Lisanna cheered. Lucy gave them a partial smile. Happy to hear they were okay, but still confused. Herself and Bickslow weren't the first to exit, she knew he saw it too. Bickslow answered for them, "Wait but you… you were right in front of us… you walked in here first… what…" He trailed off. Lucy felt amused at the sight of Bickslow's hands moving in directions that wouldn't have made sense in the first place, but her smile was the only thing that grew. She wasn't particularly in the laughing mood. Levy chimed in, "What are you talking about, Bickslow? We just got here. Saw you guys a little under an hour ago in there. Must've found a shortcut, way to go guys!" Then she smiled and walked to a nearby rock with Lisanna. Lucy felt tired. She let her arms fall to her side as she passed Bickslow to sit on another set of rocks. She brought her knees to her chest and hugged her legs. The deer from her imagination returned. Only this time, she wasn't imagining running. Not from something harmless. This time she stood still in the middle of a dark forest, next to wolf who shared the same look of being unsettled in their home. Watching, waiting for something else that would be completely unpredictable. Running was useless. Shadows of people around them continued about their lives like nothing was wrong, despite the light being swallowed whole before them.

Lucy didn't like that no one else seemed to know what was going on. She could hear Gray and Wendy exiting the maze too. So they got the hints, it really did seem like it was only herself and Bickslow that ran into problems. Themselves… from… somewhere else. Some _time_ else. Perhaps the shimmer was a part of all of this, it was Lucy's only guess as to why. She continued to stare at the spot before her. Bickslow in her peripheral's. "The others don't see it… do they…?" She asked him quietly, raising her head to watch for the man's reaction. Unfortunately, she already knew the answer to her question. She knew it was just them. The Celestial mage just didn't want them to be alone in it. "They're blind to it. Why do we see it, but not them?" She asked, keeping her voice quiet as she continued to stare at Bickslow's green eyes. She could see how her words were affecting him. She watched as his hand slipped and sent him falling towards the ground off the large rock. Before she could react, though, his souls had caught him.

Then Lucy could hear them speaking again; "You see it", "We see it." She could feel herself beginning to grimace. She held her hand to her chest, removing her legs from her chest. Her eyes locked on Bickslow's. "It's dark", "Where did they go?", "Not here." They seemed to finish. She watched as the Seith mage stood back up, away from the rock. The souls, they were cryptic. Speaking in a language of uncertainty to her. But the only thing uncertain about this, was their theories. The souls seemed certain of whatever it was they were speaking about. Lucy didn't like how they were talking. Didn't like that someone sounded missing.

Her imagination came back to bite her, darkness had swallowed the deer, wolf and the world up. All that remained was a few shimmering pieces of glass that were floating in nothing. Reflections of the glass catching the light of another dimension. Moonlight. It barely did any good for her eyesight. Lucy brought her hands to her hair and toyed with it. She wasn't sure what to say now. "Babies?" Bickslow asked his souls, Lucy expected not a single word. No explanation for their words. That it was a joke. Instead, all of them began to chant that the maze wasn't over. _Over… Not over for us? Or for the rest of them? _Lucy stepped off the rock and spoke once more, "Bickslow… please tell me they're joking…" She pleaded. The look on his face already told her that this wasn't a joke. That this wasn't going to get any easier in finding an explanation. "Sorry, Lucy. I don't think they are…" He admitted to her.

For a few silent minutes between the two, they simply stared at each other. Though it didn't feel awkward to Lucy, and she didn't particularly mind the silence, but she did wonder what went on in the mind of the man across from her. She felt thankful that it was more than just herself and Bickslow now, as it meant that they would have some form of backup if something else were to happen. But that didn't make her feel completely at ease, either. How did anyone fight something that didn't make sense? She wasn't convinced it would ever make sense to her. She could've simply dropped the rest of it if it weren't for finding Bickslow's dead body and hearing herself scream, chalking it up to it being just part of the strange maze. Lucy sighed lightly, casting a look of disapproval to the dirt below them, as if it were what was causing their troubles. It wasn't, however. The blonde could hear the sounds of Laxus' lightning and turned towards the sound of it. Though she couldn't see the majority of the fight, she could certainly hear Cana and Elfman struggling against the S-Class lightning wizard. Lucy silently cheered Cana on, along with her partner Elfman. While the Celestial mage wanted to be S-Class, she wasn't a poor sport. She'd cheer for her opposing competitors. They were still family in the end. Though she was starting to think S-Class was out of the question now, with the weird things going on. Another trial come and gone through unfortunate ends.

Lucy sighed lightly. She crossed her arms, mirroring Bickslow a few feet from herself. Certain that the Master would only show himself when everyone had arrived where they were, Lucy got comfortable on the ground. "There's something else going on here, Bickslow. Master _has_ to know about it." She confirmed what they already knew, making sure her intentions were clear. Though, Lucy knew by now that Bickslow was serious about it. The blonde kept her eyes on Bickslow for the moment, as if he would be the answer. That she could find the answer within him. His eyes. _His eyes…._ Lucy blinked rapidly. Making sure his eyes were still there. The man blinked back at her, tilting his head. "S-sorry. I didn't mean to stare." She muttered, she could feel the eyes of Natsu on her. Then the Celestial wizard moved from Bickslow, holding her finger up, as if to say give her a second. She marched towards Natsu and stood before the fire mage. She tried her best to hide her worried look. "Natsu. I'm just curious about something. You don't smell anyone else on the island, right?" She asked. Knowing that a dragon slayer had the ability to smell at far greater distances than anyone else she knew. She watched as the pink haired man sniffed in front of him. "There is a strange smell here, Luce. But no one else but us this time. And it's going to stay that way!" Natsu proclaimed, holding his fist up in the air. Like a victory pose. Then his hands were suddenly on her shoulders. He was shaking her. Lucy raised her eyebrows at him, curious about his actions. "Why? Do you think Master is going to have us find someone else? Someone who can hide their scent?" He asked with a gasp. Seemingly excited for this new nonexistent challenge he created in his own mind. Lucy waited for Natsu to let go of her and move on to sharing his theory with his partner. The Celestial mage could hear Bickslow behind her. "Worth a shot huh?" He asked. The blonde nodded, "I got something at least, Natsu said it smelled weird here, but not of someone." She paused, biting her lip for a moment. "But that means he does smell _something_ here. He doesn't know what, and assumes it's not hostile." She claimed.

Silence between them filled the air once more. Though there were sounds around them, friends speaking around them, they were silent. Lucy was thinking, but she couldn't get any further. She needed to know more. But at the same time she didn't really _want_ to find more. She was almost afraid to. Another thought made its way into her mind and she didn't want it there. There had been moments Bickslow wasn't in her view. Was this the real Bickslow? Had her partner died and gotten his eyes clawed out by something? That this one was an imposter? She must have grimaced, as Bickslow cleared his throat. "You good, Cosplayer?" He asked. Lucy shook her head, "I mean, yeah, I'm okay. I just don't like any of this." She shuddered with her words.

Bickslow seemed to agree with her, she was glad that he could remain as calm as she was. For now, at least. She had no idea what would be next, if anything at all. _Would that be worse? If nothing else happened and we got no answers?_

It wasn't worth it to Lucy to worry about it without talking to the Master first. A few minutes had passed and the rest of the participants had become part of the larger group in the little clearing beyond the maze. Cana and Elfman appeared a bit charred. Then Master Makarov hopped onto the largest rock around them, standing above them all. "M-" Lucy started, but the Master put his hand up, silencing the rest of them.


	8. Departure

_**Chapter 8: Bickslow's POV:**_

Bickslow found himself quiet. While it wasn't truly unusual for himself, this wasn't his version of fun. Being thrown around in circles. None of the ideas or theories being thrown around any good. None of them made any sense. Not that he had many theories himself. He couldn't possibly know why he saw himself with his eyes out, other than an illusion. But as Lucy said before, no magic was usable in the maze at all. So it wasn't an illusion. Whatever it was, it was real. It was him, but it wasn't him. The seith mage had a hard time comprehending a second one of himself. It was strange enough to see two Lucy's with Gemini.

He didn't like it in the slightest. Bickslow's eyes naturally wandered back to Lucy's figure, wondering how she could stand there in a skirt and not freeze from the cold air and the falling snow. He was decisively ignoring the fight going on to his right. To him it was hardly important. The title of S-Class wasn't important anymore. He cared more for his illusion of safety. With his own arms crossed, he watched as Lucy's crossed just below her breasts, pushing them up slightly. A welcomed distraction, even though she wore a turtleneck, but not a distraction that lasted long enough. As the blonde began to talk to him again, "There's something else going on here, Bickslow. Master _has_ to know about it." She seemed to assert that it was true. That, or he was assuming that she was going to tell him about it. Either way, it was sure to give them at least one answer. She was staring at him. Into his eyes. If he so wished, he could turn the woman into one of his dolls, but… what fun would that be for him. She'd lose her human body. She'd lose what Bickslow enjoyed looking at. Still, the sight of her staring so intensely at him made Bickslow have mixed feelings. He blinked at her, curious what her mind was going on about. He tilted his head slightly. As if asking without words. "S-sorry. I didn't mean to stare." She muttered.

Soon, however, before Bickslow could answer her, Lucy went on to talk to Natsu. A natural progression, he guessed. Talk to someone she trusted more. Though he watched as she held up a finger towards him, as if telling him to wait. To stand by. So he did, but he didn't take his eyes off the two. He felt himself curious about how they interacted when they weren't in the same team. Was it the same, or was it completely different? Bickslow couldn't imagine Lucy would change how she acted towards Natsu even if she were to date someone else. The answer was exactly as he suspected, she hardly changed how she acted, aside from what distressed her. Bickslow listened to them talk. Shaking his head at Natsu as he still was focused on the trial, as if nothing wrong had happened. He knew he couldn't blame the flame brain for acting like nothing was wrong. No one else seemed to experience what they did. It perplexed both himself and Lucy. He didn't like the feeling. He was a simple man, with simple pleasures and things to entertain him. This seemed to be the biggest puzzle of his life and he had no way to prepare for it. There was no time, to him, it seemed completely random. Perhaps it was part of the test, the trial itself. But he wasn't convinced of that either. Why go through all the trouble of making another dummy of himself and gouge out the eyes? Why make his partner scream in a different part of the maze? For all of the years he had been a part of this Guild, he'd never known them to be so… cruel. Barbaric. He didn't believe they were. Though, he felt relieved upon hearing that it was _something_ Natsu smelled and not _someone_. Like last time, it being a bunch of someone's. Though this was all disturbing, he felt more equipped to deal with some object creating something strange going on than someone far more powerful than himself and Lucy. He couldn't fight someone alone that could manipulate their perception - if that's what it was in the end.

Bickslow took a step closer to Lucy and spoke, "Worth a shot huh?" He asked, watching her nod shortly afterwards. Lucy promptly told him of what he had already heard from Natsu himself. She bit her lip, then spoke again, her voice quieter this time, "But that means he does smell _something_ here. He doesn't know what, and assumes it's not hostile." She claimed. Bickslow had no reason not to believe her. But he had every reason not to believe the fire dragon slayer. He knew his nose was strong, that he believed, but the ability to smell whether or not it was hostile, that felt like they were pushing it to Bickslow. Soon enough, everyone else had arrived. Bickslow felt a large, muscled arm wrap around his shoulders. The weight of a much taller man leaning on him. Looking up, he already knew it was Laxus. At the back of the small crowd, apparently the man didn't feel the need to keep silent like the rest of the guildmates. Who listened to Master Makarov talk about what was next. The seith mage heard Lucy try to get the man's attention, but was cut short. Bickslow kept his eyes forward as Laxus sighed, "That was an interesting fight. You should come fight me next time, Bix. We haven't brawled in a while." He told his friend, pushing his hair from his face. Bickslow shook his head, trying to pay attention to the Master, "-Fights. But you choose to tag in and out. You will pick the team you fight based on the number that matches your opponents."

A fight. Something Bickslow felt confident in. Though, he wasn't so sure if he were to face Freed and Natsu. Freed knew him, and Natsu was raw power. _Then again, Lucy knows him better. _The man hummed softly to himself, thinking. Laxus ruffled his already messy hair and pushed off of Bickslow. "Weren't even listening were you?" He said with a short chuckle, "You look like you've seen better days, my friend. Maybe take it easy before the fight." He suggested. Bickslow found himself laughing at Laxus. "I've had enough rest." He implied in a tone that said otherwise. He couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or not. He had felt exhausted in the maze. Then, had gotten a burst of energy like he was fully rested. He didn't think he'd ever feel that way again. While at the same time, he felt like he would all over again. His souls concerned him too. He wanted to know what they were talking about. The maze not being over? _I'll avoid it at all costs._ Bickslow noticed that Laxus was watching him like he had started a growth. For a moment, the seith mage wouldn't put it past him, he would've believed him if he said it. Stranger things had happened. "What?" Bickslow questioned his blond friend. It seemed the blond man searched for words longer than he wanted to and let out a heavy sigh, "Good luck in your fight." It was then that Bickslow realized he probably sounded much more harsh in his question towards Laxus than he intended to be. He didn't like being irritated. It wasn't even the blond's fault. Nor was it Lucy's. Or his. It was something he didn't even know how to begin to explain. "Thanks…" Bickslow whispered.

Turning his head, however, he realized that Lucy had gone ahead and picked out a stick with a magic number on it. He could easily see the light blue _three_ through his breath that showed in the cold. He made his way to Lucy and bumped into her lightly, feeling the need to keep himself level headed. "So Cosplayer… we got a three huh? Who else-" But before he even finished his sentence he could see Lucy pointing to Gray and Wendy. The girl was smiling, while the ice mage seemed to smirk. Bickslow laughed, "Well, we'll have our work cut out for us." he jested. He was glad he was able to make Lucy laugh too. Though as short lived as it was, he enjoyed the sound of her laughing. It always sounded so cheerful. The seith mage turned to Lucy fully and grinned, "Shall we get to the next clearing and get busy?" He teased, though he knew Lucy had fallen for his bait before, he felt like she wasn't going to a second time. But what happened next surprised him. She was stark still for a moment. Then Lucy grabbed his hand and began to run them towards where he suggested. Though she didn't verbally react, she did physically. To what extent, he couldn't tell. Her expression said nothing to him as they ran. He had no idea what she was doing after a comment like that. "Lucy?" He asked, hoping she would answer him. But the woman didn't open her mouth until they reached the clearing. She quickly turned to him and let go of his hand. Bickslow found himself missing it. "Did I-" he began but was interrupted by the Celestial wizards finger pressing against his lips. The seith mage frowned, confusion written all over his body language. "Just listen." She ordered him again. But he obliged, he held his breath, listening for anything. From where they were, he could hear movement through bushes, conversations of the others making their way to other clearings in the forested area. The crunch of snow beneath their feet. Bickslow shook his head, letting himself breathe again, "I don't hear anything." he whispered to her. Still frowning. Lucy shook her head, she turned Bickslow to face the ocean. "Focus out there. Listen." She convinced him with her sudden assertive actions. He watched the waves crash against the shore of the island.

It looked cold, colder than where they stood. The ocean was not inviting. He was certain he'd die from hypothermia if he went for a quick dip in the water. But that's all he could hear from it. The water. The waves, crashing against one another, against the shore. Then he heard it. What she was trying to show him. He could hear other ships around the island. He could hear voices on a ship much closer to them, but he couldn't see them. They were familiar voices too, ones from Lamia Scale, specifically. They got closer, so close it was like they were near them. Then Lucy let go of him and the voices disappeared. Bickslow raised an eyebrow at Lucy, "What does that mean?" He asked her, wondering if she had anything to go on. But the blonde woman simply shook her head sadly. "I don't have a clue." She admitted. It was then that Gray and Wendy came up from behind them and Gray spoke to them, "You guys ready to lose? That S-Class title is ours." He quipped. Though at this point, Bickslow felt like he didn't have the energy to fight. He was just glad the Tenrou tree gave them a boost in magic power. He was glad he didn't have to move much, that his babies could do so for him. He wondered if Lucy felt the same way, about her energy. He knew that she wasn't the same way as him though, she worked with her spirits. He knew she wouldn't stand back and let them do all the work. Take the hits. It seemed as though Lucy was going to keep up appearances, she smiled at Gray, "I think you'll be disappointed then, Gray." She retorted. Bickslow frowned, wondering what was up with her now. _Didn't she desperately want to talk to the Master earlier? _He barely had time to react before he was hit with a cannonball of ice. Thrown back into a hard tree. The seith mage coughed, the air knocked out of him temporarily. He knew he needed to pay more attention to the fight, but he hadn't even realized it started. "Bickslow?!" He heard Lucy call for him, Virgo in front of her. He slowly rose from the ground.

Then a shard of ice hit him in the thigh. Causing the seith mage to kneel. He looked up, groaning in pain. He could see Gray, but neither of the women that just stood before him. It wasn't making anymore sense than seeing himself dead. "Bickslow where did you go?!" he could hear Lucy continue to call for him like he was the one that suddenly disappeared. Gray stood before him, "Calling it quits already Bickslow?" he questioned him, looking down at Bickslow. The seith mage fired his souls at Gray, sending him backwards and onto his back. He couldn't stand with the ice still inside his leg, he didn't want to stand. He was feeling the same exhaustion he had when it felt like they had walked in the maze for hours. Days. "Can you see Wendy? Lucy?" Bickslow asked the ice wizard, hoping he would answer him. With a groan, standing up, Gray answered as he seemed to eye one thing, then cast his gaze back to Bickslow. "I can see Wendy. Lucy seems to have disappeared somewhere…" Then Gray appeared concerned, "Wendy?" He asked, turning to look around frantically. "Wendy? Bickslow? Lucy?" He repeated his partners name with the addition of himself and Lucy.

Bickslow felt like he understood less and less with every second. One blink and Gray disappeared too. "Bickslow!" Lucy called from his right side, he could see her again. He reached for her, stretching his arm as far as it could go. Though it seemed like her bottom half was disappearing, a strange light came from her midsection. When he finally caught a hold of her hand, the very same shimmer from above the island surrounded them. A flash of gold appeared and then Bickslow couldn't see anything. He could feel Lucy's hand, he pulled her closer to him. Wherever they were, he didn't want to lose her. He didn't want to be alone. If he was dying, from some kind of hallucinogen, he definitely didn't want to die without a beautiful woman in his arms. She felt warm to him, he could feel her breathing still. He was breathing. "Bickslow… where are we?" She asked, as her arms wrapped around him. "I don't know Lucy..." he answered, he couldn't feel anything else but himself and her. They seemed to be floating. Until they weren't. He'd broken her fall as they landed on the cold hard ground. The sudden light blinded him until he realized where they had ended up - back in front of the docks in Hargeon. The ship there too. Bickslow noticed his souls weren't with him. He gave a sideways glance to Lucy on his lap, his eyebrow raised. "How in the hell did we end up back here? With the ship? What the fuck?" His words started out strong, only to grow quieter as his sentence finished.


	9. Exchange

_(I'm sorry this took so long. But Happy New Years guys! I'm so happy you like my story! I'll have another one up within the week. December was crazy busy with christmas stuff! Enjoy!) _

_**Chapter 9: Freed's POV: **_

A fight between teams. It reminded him of the last time they were on the island. Where himself and Bickslow were against Lucy and Cana. This time, however, their teams had been swapped up and he was to face Gajeel and Juvia. A powerhouse team, in his opinion. He had no doubt that he could face off against Juvia, he had ways to fight against her water body. But Gajeel was his concern. Even if Natsu had beat him once before, it seemed so long ago. Both dragon slayers had grown in their fighting style. The fire dragon slayer did intimidate Freed in just raw power some days, but he had no doubt Natsu would ever intentionally hurt any of the guild. Though the part that concerned him was the tag team rules. He could certainly tag out when it came to fighting Gajeel unless he got clever, but he wondered if it would be more effective for the hot flames to fight water. Would it matter, then, either? Freed knew that Juvia could change her temperature too. He sighed, receiving a look from Natsu. A look of curiosity. "You thinking up strategies, Freed?" Natsu asked. The option to reveal a strategy provided itself and Freed smiled, "It's not solid, but I think you would have a better chance against Gajeel than I would. So tag me in whenever they tag in Juvia. Otherwise, I don't have anything else and we'll simply have to play it by ear." He explained, watching for Natsu to show that he understood the plan. The fire mage simply nodded with a grin, "Yes! I _finally _get to fight Gajeel one on one again." He burst out loud.

Soon enough Freed could see Juvia and Gajeel arrive through the bushes and gave a short nod. He was almost certain Gajeel could hear Natsu from earlier but the green haired man assumed that they would think it was just the fire dragon slayer just being excitable. A regular occurrence for the man. "You think you're going to win against us?" Gajeel laughed, his cocky personality shining through the infinite pout that seemed to emanate from Juvia. Freed had exactly one guess as to why she was pouting. A general lack of Gray anywhere near her. Freed shook his head, receiving another laugh from Gajeel. "Come now, let us start this." Freed suggested, eyeing the small group in front of him. He stood, his arms crossed, showing he didn't wish to start it, despite his apparent impatience to get it over with. He watched as Natsu punched his fists together and grinned, "My pleasure!" He said, insisting he go first. Freed felt happy to let the man go. Not a moment later, he watched Natsu's had connect with the steel skin of Gajeel's face. The action only sending the iron dragon slayer back a few feet. He could hear a chuckle, he could feel the heat of the flames from Natsu. Freed remained where he was, however, his arms crossed. Almost seemingly disinterested in the fight. He certainly enjoyed the maze, it challenged him. While the fights challenged him too, he did prefer to be mentally challenged, to be raced against time. Another few good hits against one another, and suddenly, things changed. The air felt different. Juvia disappeared from his sight. A wave of panic washed over Freed, as he glanced in every direction, wondering where she went. Needing Natsu to tag him in so he could fight her. They were a team, after all.

But he couldn't find Juvia, and as far as he was aware, the woman couldn't make herself go invisible unless she was surrounded by water. Freed whipped his head around, back to where the fight was happening. He no longer felt the fire's heat. It was back to being cold. Gajeel and Natsu were both gone as well. "Natsu?" He called into the silence that surrounded him. "Gajeel? Juvia?" He called once more, wanting _anyone_ to answer him. The man took a step back and felt his eyes widen, surprised to find no one around him. Not a single soul. Though he could hear a girl crying. He recognized the sound, he knew who it was. "Wendy? Are you here?" He asked, taking a step forward in an attempt to bring the girl into his vision. But instead of walking towards the tree he thought he was, he ended up closer to the shore of the island. Like he had walked through someone's portal, to another area. But no one but Minerva could do that, that he knew of. Suddenly the blue haired girl came into his sight, she was clutching her knees. Her eyes glued to the ground. "Wendy?" He tried again, watching the girl react to his voice. Immediately she ran to him, hugging him. "Freed! I'm so glad you're here! Do you know where everyone else went?" She asked, her voice revealing the fear he was certain she felt. Freed eyed her with confusion as he returned the girl's hug. He wanted to know the answer to her question. There was no doubt that he wanted answers. But he felt horrible that he had none. His group just disappeared. He looked around, noting that Gray seemed to be gone too. "Where is Gray? Did you two fight Lucy? Bickslow?" He asked her, hoping that Wendy would give him some insight. Any kind.

Wendy backed up from hugging Freed and shrugged. "I only know what I saw. Gray just disappeared, and well… I don't know why Lucy and Bickslow did too. In a flash of gold light? The air tastes so weird, Freed." She explained what she saw. It only made about as much sense as Freed had previously thought. Absolutely none. He was certain there was no one here. The air tasting weird perplexed him further. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his finger and thumb and frowned. "Can you smell anyone near us, Wendy?" He asked, his eyes closed. He waited patiently, listening to Wendy try to detect anyone. A sniffle from the small girl brought Freed's attention back to her and he let his hand drop. "Nothing. I only smell you and me here. I mean, I can smell Natsu but he's really far away on the island." She admitted. It didn't make sense, either. How could the fire dragon slayer move _that_ fast. Freed didn't think it possible without teleporting. Freed rested his hand on his sword and held his frown. "Not even the Master?" He asked, shortly before watching Wendy shake her head.

_**Gray's POV: **_

The very last thing Gray remembered before he ended up where he did, was a flash of golden light. Then Natsu appeared before him. Fire surrounding him, and a look of determination before it turned sour. The fire went out. "Gray? What the hell are you doing here? What did you do with Gajeel?" The fire dragon slayer asked in quick succession. Gray kept his expression unimpressed by Natsu's questions, He remained staring at the dragon slayer. "Right, like it's my fault that Gajeel is gone. Because I could do that in an instant." He answered sarcastically. To which, Natsu scoffed. "Why would you do that? Bring him back, I was fighting him!" Gray couldn't help but laugh at his friend, "You really do have flames for brains… I didn't do it, Natsu, take a look around. I'm certain we're on the _opposite_ side of the island as we were before. That doesn't sound like some natural to me, either." He admitted, watching Natsu. Gray kept Natsu in his view as he crossed his arms, waiting for the flame brain to process. It was easy to see that Natsu's mind started to click. Likely the environment around him changed. The fact that Gray was there. "I don't know where Lucy or Bickslow went. I have no idea where Wendy is. I've lost my partner and opponents. And I'm not where I was a minute ago. I'm going to guess it's the same for you?" He asked, trying to help Natsu connect more dots.

Suddenly, Natsu pulled on his hair and groaned, "What the hell, Gray?" The fire dragon slayer turned and sniffed the air. Whatever it was that he smelled, Gray could see it disturbed him. Greatly. Gray wondered what it could be that he found. "Natsu?" Gray asked cautiously. The face of Natsu still contorted in concern. "It's blood. And there's a lot of it." He said seriously. Furiously. "But there's no one else here. One of us is injured, and it's coming from the top of the tree, Gray. We've got to go help." He recommended. Gray agreed, but something still bothered him about the recent events. The gold flash of light. Generally created by one of Lucy's spirits. He'd mostly seen it by Loke. The leader of the zodiac, so gold. Gray knew that Loke could come out on his own free will. Perhaps that was where Lucy had gone, to the spirit world? It wasn't any less concerning. A day in that world was three months in their own. They had learned that the hard way. But why would Loke take her and Bickslow? Why just them? Why Bickslow at all? Lucy certainly hadn't asked for it, any time he was around, he never heard her ask. "Gray!" Natsu yelled, bringing Gray's attention back to him. "Right! Sorry, just thinking." He stated. He watched Natsu turn around again to begin running to the base of the tree. "Wait, Natsu!" Gray called after his friend. "Ice make, stairs!" He yelled, wanting to get there as fast as he could. In front of himself and Natsu appeared a staircase made from ice. Gray knew it wasn't the safest way. They could- he paused in his first step. Then an idea came to him. He placed his hands on the existing stairs and concentrated. Forcing tiny pointed rivets in the steps for them to keep traction. "GO!" He then yelled, not realizing that Natsu just didn't stop in the first place. Though he did notice a boost in the dragon slayers speed. Before long, they had both gotten to the top of the tree. The air pressure felt heavier up this high, but it didn't seem any worse than the odd air below them. Gray followed Natsu to the small group in the middle of the tree. Gray stopped in his tracks far before Natsu did. He heard the sounds of crying. Whimpering. What had gone wrong here? Why were they on the tree? Perhaps they had been moved against their will too? Gray swallowed hard, not liking where this was going at all.

From where he stood, he could see three things. Levy, crying over Cana's limp body. Elfman and Lisanna hugging one another, and Natsu suddenly stopping right behind Levy. If it was possible, Gray could see fear in Natsu's body language. Gray couldn't be in the dark. "Cana?" He called out, only to have Levy turn around and face him and Natsu. Her expression of relief was brief. Then it was back to sadness and fear. Something else, too. Pity? But directed towards himself. "Gray...I" She began, but he jogged up to them, noting that Natsu still didn't move. He directed his attention to Cana and froze. Her eyes were lifeless. "C...Cana?" His eyes moved down her body further to take in the view. What was once a pleasant one, was replaced by something violent and unbiased. He wondered what the hell was going on. What they had done to deserve what Cana got. It was like her body had been ripped in half. Guts spilled out between her hips and stomach. A pool of blood that Levy sat in. "I'm sorry… We all showed up here and there was nothing we could do. It was like something on another side didn't want to let go…" Levy wept, a fresh set of tears flowing from her eyes. Gray grit his teeth. He glanced at Natsu, who seemed to be fuming with anger. His fists on fire. "They're going to pay. Whoever they are." He threatened. But Gray wasn't convinced anyone was here this time. He hadn't met anyone. Levy said it was _something_ not _someone_. But Gray could still hardly believe his eyes. Cana lay before them. Torn in half, dead.


	10. Questions

_**Chapter 10: Normal POV: **_

Lucy felt herself regret not chasing after the Master to tell him of what was going on. But it didn't matter to her anymore, not now. Not while she sat on Bickslow's lap, at Hargeon's docks. The very same ship they were on earlier that day floating in the water beside them. But it was most definitely later in the afternoon now. She turned her head to face Bickslow, realizing Virgo was gone. That his soul toys were gone. She felt relieved that Virgo had gone back to the celestial realm, but there was no communication that she'd gone back. It was instant and Lucy needed to rely on feeling. "How in the hell did we end up back here? With the ship? What the fuck?" She heard Bickslow ask, his questions bringing more questions behind them. She sat on his lap for a moment longer before she shook her head, "I don't know. But I intend to find out." She replied, moving to leave his lap. She stood next to Bickslow and offered her hand to help him up. Satisfied when he took her offer. She then glanced around, everything completely the same from before they left Hargeon. "I hate to say it, but I think finding out why I screamed in that maze might help us." She admitted, pulling her hair out of it's side ponytail. She let it flow naturally. She watched Bickslow grimace. "If you think I'm going back in that maze..." Bickslow refused, and she could understand why. His lifeless, eyeless body didn't help their resolve. Didn't help in any kind of motivation to go back. "I know… but everyone else. We've got to help them. Tell them, warn them before it's too late and they run into something." She paused, "We'll be okay if we stick together…" She tried to reassure him. Tried to reassure herself.

It wasn't convincing, though. They knew less than when they started trying to figure it all out. What brought them away from the island? What brought them into that dark place, where nothing seemed to exist but themselves? The blonde brought her arms to her chest, and blew warm air on her hands. "Maybe we should get something warmer to wear while there?" She asked. Bickslow seemed to watch her with a strange amount of amusement, then brought his features back to concern. "Yeah, alright. Mits, at the very least. Then we go back…" He added, "And probably never leave that maze again." He was faltering, and the celestial mage could see it. He didn't want to end up as the other one they saw. She didn't either. But Lucy knew she couldn't live with herself if she didn't go back and try to help everyone else before things got really horrible for the rest of them. She felt the need to console BIckslow, to encourage him. The situation was indeed confusing, and she had very little theories, but Lucy didn't give up on people she cared about. She took a step towards Bickslow and lightly wrapped her arms around the taller man. "Lucy?" She could hear him ask from above her. His breathing seemed to increase with his heart rate. She wondered if that was because of her, or because of their situation. Lucy could feel his arms very slowly wrap around herself, "We're going to get everyone out alive, Bickslow. That includes you." She assured him once more. She could tell she had gotten him to feel a little more at ease, as his arms tightened their embrace ever so slightly.

Lucy could feel the man lightly chuckle, "You've never lacked the ability to inspire, Cosplayer." He teased her. Perhaps it was a natural deflection to affection. Lucy didn't take Bickslow for a man that got a lot of hugs. None that didn't end in something more sensual. The blonde cleared her throat, following with a short giggle. She pulled away from Bickslow gently and found herself looking at his green eyes. "If you think so… but we should go." She said with a small smile, watching the man's smirk change to a straight line. They were both worried, she knew that. And now, Lucy felt strange for having hugged Bickslow. But she moved past it, at least happy that Bickslow felt easier about going back. As scary as she was certain it would be, she knew she had no choice. Bickslow nodded and followed beside her to a general store in Hargeon. They'd gotten mits and Lucy got herself a pair of nylon leggings underneath her skirt to avoid being so cold again. She wondered if Master Makarov knew that it was going to be _that_ cold. Or if that was part of the problem too? Was the shimmer something else entirely, bringing in more than they knew?

"So where do you think your soul toys are?" The celestial made asked as they walked briskly towards the ship. So many things bothered her. The shimmer. The sky above. Bickslow's body under the mazes wall. Hearing herself scream. She feared for what came next, whether to her, Bickslow or anyone else. "Do you have any idea what they were talking about?" She asked, glancing back up at him. Though Bickslow was looking back at her, he seemed almost sad. Lucy furrowed her eyebrows in concern. "Either it's some sick joke… or they know something we are very clearly missing." He suggested, "They're still at the island. I told them not to follow me across the water. It's a waste of time if we're going back." He told her. Lucy nodded along, knowing that unfortunately they probably weren't going to get anything but vague answers. It saddened her, everything that was happening was going without answers, but she was determined to get them. The woman had another question, one that remained on the same topic as the seith mage's magic. She had no way of knowing if she would get any straight answer, but she figured she'd remove her curiosities about Bickslows choices. She kept her eyes on him as they boarded the boat, Bickslow first, then her. She followed and cleared her throat lightly, watching him turn around to face her. "Why use the magic you use, Bickslow? Why souls?" She asked him, though rather bluntly, he didn't seem to mind. In fact, she was surprised to see him grin at the question. Lucy felt like the running doe again, back where she started, running from something she didn't need to. "Wouldn't you like to know, Cosplayer Queen?" He said with a smirk, followed by a laugh. He then waved Lucy off as he turned around. The blonde felt herself pout. Both at the name and the non-answer from the man walking away from her.

The celestial mage could hear Bickslow speak again as she made it to the steering wheel of the ship, "Do you know how to drive this thing?" He asked in earnest, it seemed. If she was honest, Lucy had no idea how to make a ship go on it's own that was this large. Magically, she assumed. She watched Bickslow go to the spot he had sat on before, when they left that morning. "That bubble thing." He gestured in the same direction she was, without looking. Though, despite her attempt, the boat didn't move. She frowned at the wheel. She frowned at Bickslow. "It's not moving." She abruptly commented, frustrated. Normally something like this wouldn't frustrate her this quickly, but so many things ran her mind over. She had too much going on and needed _something_ to go right. Lucy watched Bickslow simply shrug, as if he didn't care. Like it didn't matter. He was facing the direction the island was in, seemingly avoiding trying to help her at all. Lucy huffed, moving with purpose towards Bickslow. "I know you heard me, Bickslow." She urged him to use his words with her. Though, once she was within a foot of him, Bickslow wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Lucy squeaked in protest, "Bickslow! What are you-" She exclaimed, but was stopped by the older man's free hand coming up and motioning for her to stop. "Sit, listen." He insisted. Almost certain her face showed that she was confused and frustrated, she wondered why Bickslow seemed so… distant. _What now?_ Reluctantly, and with Bickslow's arm she sat where she had before. Next to him, on the edge of the ship's railing. Her hand on the rope next to his. The man's eyes didn't leave hers as she sat, staring back at him. Unknowing as to why her heart felt like it was beating too fast.

The silence between them dragged on. And while silence between them before didn't feel wrong, or awkward, it certainly had an air of tension this time. Lucy didn't know whether it was due to just the two of them, or if it was the situation… Or both. Anyone could tell that things were different between them now. It wasn't a basic friendship - acquaintanceship anymore. They were something else. Bonded over nightmarish scenes. Shared in a similar fact that something was out there, trying to scare them. _Kill them. _In the same moment, the celestial mage felt as though she simultaneously could read Bickslow's mind, and be completely in the dark at the same time. She didn't understand why he needed her to sit and listen when all she could hear were her own thoughts. She didn't understand his curt words. The speed of the change in his attitude. Lucy finally decided she would just confront him with it eventually. For now, she knew she needed to listen. There was nothing at first. Just the soft lapping of the cold waves beneath them. The whistle of the wind picking up. The sky, growing darker once more. Then, she heard a very faint voice. Like it was in the distance, through a tunnel. Her expression must have changed, as Bickslow began to nod at her. Lucy whipped her head around to face where the voice came from, but she saw nothing. "Is that… Master?" She asked, moving to stand, but Bickslow took a hold of her arm to stop her. "M- Bickslow?" She turned to face him again, his expression full of unease.

Before Lucy had a chance to ask him what the matter was, the ship jolted forward. Screaming, Lucy could feel herself falling backwards. Tripping over the railing backwards. She tried to reach for the ropes but missed. "Lucy!" He yelled for her, jumping off the boat with rope in his hand to catch her. There was no splash, but it was much, much colder for Lucy. Bickslow had caught her leg, the both of them dangling over the edge as the ship seemed to move on its own. The blonde's face felt warm and cold all the same. Cold from the water splashing on her, warm from the blood rush. She whimpered, "Pull me up, pull me up!" She panicked, trying to bend herself upward to help Bickslow. "Stop moving and I will!" He protested, Lucy realizing the older man was struggling to hold them both, against the boat and the wind. His hand likely cold. Lucy held herself still, but she could feel his grip slipping on her ankle. "Bickslooow…" She whined quietly. Now fully aware of her situation, how much she knew the man could see.


	11. Advantages

_**Chapter 11: Bickslow's POV: **_

While the blonde stayed in his lap for half a minute more, Bickslow simply stayed. Enjoying the peace that she seemed to bring. Despite his confusion and frustration, he didn't feel impatient to figure any of it out. As far as he was concerned, going back to the island meant killing himself. How was he supposed to do that, unless he knew it was to sacrifice himself to save his friends? Family? "I don't know. But I intend to find out." She replied, finally leaving his lap. He took her hand in surprise, assuming he would've just gotten up on his own. He watched her look around, but didn't follow her gaze. He knew where they were. He knew what it all looked like. It was Hargeon. It was where they were earlier. It wouldn't be _much_ different. Just ships and people. Stores and maybe more people. The only thing wrong about the whole picture was the ship they had left at the island. It was very clearly at the island, and yet, it was here too. They were identical ships. Same Fairy Tail emblem, same design. But that didn't ebb any of his concern. "I hate to say it, but I think finding out why I screamed in that maze might help us." Lucy admitted to him. Then she pulled out her side ponytail. Bickslow would've commented on her hair if he wasn't so worried about going back, he grimaced with the image of himself there. "If you think I'm going back in that maze…" He refused, not wanting to go back. He felt it was obvious, that he wouldn't need to explain why he didn't want to. The feeling of dread had caught up with him.

"I know… but everyone else. We've got to help them. Tell them, warn them before it's too late and they run into something." She paused. Bickslow hated that she was right, "We'll be okay if we stick together." She reassured him. Their previous promise to one other come back. Mostly to bite him in the ass. The older man believed that Lucy meant what she said. But she couldn't predict the future, and neither could he. It wasn't certain they would come out alive. Unscathed. Bickslow didn't like any of it. If he was truthful to himself and Lucy, he was terrified. But he wouldn't show it. Terrified wasn't his style. His pride had come to bite him in the ass, too. He assumed he took too long to answer when Lucy spoke up again, "Maybe we should get something warmer to wear while there?" She asked him. The slightest bit of a smirk pulled at his lips, thinking of how the Cosplayer wore so little to somewhere so cold this time of year. But his amusement didn't last long, as his thoughts drifted back to where he didn't want them. "Yeah, alright. Mits, at the very least. Then we go back." He hesitated. "And probably never leave that maze again." He added. Hearing his own voice falter as he spoke. He swallowed hard, forcing his fears down. He'd need to make sure everyone was fine. He didn't like to admit he couldn't truly stay behind, either. Suddenly, Bickslow felt arms around his waist. He looked down to see Lucy hugging him. It was light, but he could tell it held the intent to console. Like a hug from a stranger offering condolences for something. Some loss. Only, he hadn't lost anything yet. Nothing but a portion of his sanity, himself in that maze.

Bickslow raised an eyebrow at her, looking down at her. "Lucy?" He asked, knowing exactly why he felt a different sense of nervousness. He very slowly brought his hands down from his previous surprised reaction, his arms easily wrapping around her comparatively small body. "We're going to get everyone out alive, Bickslow. That includes you." She assured him once more. The seith mage hadn't known why those words helped him. They were just words, after all. Potentially empty promises. But the confidence in them, coming from the woman who inspired the guild, over and over again. It made him want to believe. He couldn't refuse. The guild, or her. They were their family, after all. Their friends. And she was one of them. The seith mage chuckled, but he realized, only because he was lucky enough to get stuck with Lucy. His favourite, threatening eye candy was telling him everything was going to be okay - in the face of uncertainty. "You've never lacked the ability to inspire, Cosplayer." He teased her. Only because he enjoyed teasing her. She was easy to tease. He felt like they were laughing in the face of death itself. Defying it by being here. He felt like he'd laughed at death once already. Twice, if he counted his own magic. It was creepy, he did agree. But it gave him advantages that no other human had in this world.

Perhaps that's all this was. Someone or something wanting an advantage on them in this world. They had just proven themselves to be the number one guild once more. On top. A powerful group of individuals, stronger together. Weaker apart. Something to be reckoned with. Proven themselves, time and time again that no one should mess with Fairy Tail or anyone in or a part of it. And yet, people still tried. Perhaps it was the mere concept of being taken advantage of that got their new enemy, or enemies, that gave them the idea they should start with the strongest. Like him, they wanted the advantage on any battlefield. An unfair one, an unexpected one. But none of that made any sense if Natsu couldn't smell them. If no one else saw what was going on. Why had it been them? Did the reason matter? _Can't be senseless terror_.

"If you think so… but we should go." she said, a small smile appeared on her lips. Her attempts at making him feel better had worked, and Bickslow knew that's what she was doing. But no amount of cheering him up would fix the fear he felt, remembering the disturbing image of his own lifeless body. Still. He knew he had to face the potential of that. For her. For them. He followed beside Lucy to a general store. Getting himself mits and a hat. He'd taken note that the celestial mage got herself more for her legs. Bickslow nodding to himself, still enjoying his view. As they arrived back to the ship, intending on using it, he turned around to face her from the ships top deck. "So where do you think your soul toys are?" He remained silent as she asked another question about them, "Do you have any idea what they were talking about?" Her eyes moving back and forth between his own and something else, before she finally kept her eyes on his. Bickslow watched Lucy for a moment. He didn't need to think very hard on either questions. "Either it's some sick joke… or they know something we are very clearly missing." He suggested, "They're still at the island. I told them not to follow me across the water. It's a waste of time if we're going back." He explained. Knowing it would be a waste of time. While he knew full well that his souls could find him back here, he didn't need that.

Then she asked a question he wasn't expecting. "Why use the magic you use, Bickslow? Why souls?" The question brought his lips into a smile. A grin. He felt a certain smugness, it was exactly as he'd hypothesized earlier. It was the advantage. Without anyone know why, or how… he'd gotten the advantage he was looking for. Sure his magic wasn't always damaging as others. But he knew he couldn't _really_ compare it to magic like Natsu's or Gray's. Bickslow chuckled, looking in the blonde's direction. "Wouldn't you like to know, Cosplayer Queen?" His smirk returning, a laugh escaping him. He then waved her off and walked towards where they had sat before. Bickslow had to admit that Lucy was very good at distracting him. He was by no means in a laughing mood, and yet, she managed to make him laugh. She knew how to extract the pain he was feeling and wiggle her way into achieving such a reaction from him. The seith mage was closer to their previous spot, "Do you know how to drive this thing?" He asked her, knowing what moved it. He knew it was magical. Faster than any other regular boat. But there was no SE plug for something this massive. "That bubble thing." He gestured to the one next to the wheel as he sat on the same railing as before. It was silent between them again as Lucy attempted to move the boat. There was no movement, however. A minute gone by and Bickslow could hear the frustration in her voice. Her tone was overall unimpressed. "It's not moving." She griped. The older man hardly moved apart from a shrug. If magic didn't move it, then he had very little ideas on how to make the boat go anywhere. His hesitation to return to the island only growing stronger the longer they remained in Hargeon. It felt peaceful here. There was nothing wrong aside from the boat simply being here.

Soon Lucy was walking towards him with heavy footfalls. "I know you heard me, Bickslow." She urged him. It was clear to him that she wanted him to speak. But he'd already said he would go. He meant it, but he still didn't like the idea of it. He felt clammy. But she sounded angry. Bickslow didn't like that. Once Lucy had come within a foot of his reach, he swiftly wrapped his arm around her waist. Simply wanting her to calm down at first. But he could hear something else. Other than the waves and Lucy. "Bickslow! What are you-" She exclaimed. He raised his hand to stop her from speaking. "Sit, listen." He instructed, keeping a straight face. He didn't want to make the woman any more frustrated than she already was. His eyes followed her form to the railing as she sat. Her hand on the rope next to his once more. Bickslow removed his hand from Lucy's waist and rested it on his knee instead. His leg up, the other dangling off the edge. The seith mage watched her as her eyes widened, he nodded, almost certain she was hearing what he was. He watched her turn her head to look, but saw nothing. Neither of them could. "Is that… Master?" Lucy asked him, then moved to stand. In just a few seconds, Bickslow grabbed Lucy's arm to stop her from moving. But he didn't answer her. He didn't know how to tell her that he didn't want her to leave his side. Whether or not something didn't feel right, he felt both safe and unsafe with this blonde. Safety with her felt like being wrapped up in something soft and warm. Away from the dangers of the word. Impenetrable material that left him invulnerable to nature and nurture of all hostile kinds. But unsafe with her felt like a challenge. But it wasn't unsafe for him, he felt like _she_ was the one in trouble. The challenge was keeping _her_ safe. Even if he was the troublemaker. "M- Bickslow?"

He watched her turn to him, an expression of recognition crossing her features. Recognizing the unease he still felt. Before either of them could do anything, the boat lurched forward. It didn't stop, either. It was as if someone was controlling it, just not them. In this moment, Bickslow wished he had kept his hand on her arm, he heard her scream and watched her fall. Tripping on the railing from where they sat. He watched her arms flailing for something to grab, but to no avail. Her scream sprung him into action. "Lucy!" He yelled for her, grabbing a lower rope and jumping after her. Bracing for the inevitability of the freezing cold water. He managed to catch her ankle and help tightly onto her. His other hand and arm completely wrapped around the rope that saved the both of them. His feet resting on the ships front. He could feel the air colder down here. The water splashing on both of them. Then he heard her whimper and felt her moving. Trying to get up, he assumed. It only made it harder for him to hold his grip on the woman's ankle. "Pull me up, pull me up!" She panicked. Bickslow groaned from above her. "Stop moving and I will!" he yelled at her. Trying to get her to stop. But the lack of movement from her didn't seem to help, his hand was still slipping from the water. "Bickslooow…" She whined quietly.

The view below the seith mage was both terrifying and alluring. He couldn't help it. On one hand, there was the body of the woman he'd easily become charmed by. Skirt flipped upside down, bosom's hiding half of her face, squished together with gravity. On the other hand, tears clouding her beautiful brown eyes. The water drenching her luscious blonde hair, and his hand slipping further. He couldn't help but picture her falling. Trying his damndest to prevent that. The water _would_ be freezing. Unfortunately, his grip wasn't quite strong enough against the cold wind, the freezing water. His hand felt like it was burning. Bickslow grunted as he tried to climb up the ship's side with Lucy's ankle in his hand. Until… she slipped from his hand. Desperately he reached further with his arm. Ending up only barely grasping her boot and tearing it off. "Agh!" He yelled, throwing the boot on the ship's deck. Then hearing Lucy cry his name, followed by a splash, he launched himself into the ocean. "Lucy!" He yelled before making freezing impact.


	12. Water Hazard

_**Chapter 12: Bickslow's POV Con't: **_

Immediately, the shock of the freezing water had his body stuck. It's involuntary reaction to gasp for air had his fear returning. Water began to fill his lungs. Bickslow coughed, attempting to prevent the water from going any further. He finally opened his eyes and couldn't see Lucy anywhere. It was dark. _Too dark_. He could feel how excruciatingly cold it was, and yet, he still needed to get Lucy. To save her. It'd be his fault if she died. They were partners, if nothing else. Guildmates, if nothing else. He owed it to her. His body desperately urged him to leave. To get air. He knew they were likely to get hypothermia if he continued to search for her. But he had to find her. His entire body shivered, he could feel the adrenaline kick in. He forced himself to the surface, coughing up water. He did so until he could take in more air. Then he dipped himself down further, swimming to where it was darker. Then, a bright light caught his eye. His body was reacting negatively to him being in such cold water. He could've sworn he saw someone other than Lucy in the water, but it didn't matter to him. He needed to save the blonde woman.

Bickslow struggled to hold his breath any longer. He could finally see Lucy in the water. He reached out to her, but his body wouldn't respond to him anymore. His mind was still awake, he couldn't just let her go. He felt lucky her eyes still remained open, even though it was clear she wasn't awake, her body limp. He didn't want to, but he needed to. The seith mage used his magic. His eyes began to glow bright green. He could see Lucy's eyes glowing the same. But he didn't turn her to a soul. Only using his human possession did he force her body to move. To swim to him, to swim them both to the ship again. Grabbing the ropes. Finally able to move his own body, Bickslow climbed up behind Lucy as he made her do. He felt horrible for using it on her, but there was nothing else he could do. He knew that she wouldn't remember, but he knew he would have to explain it to her. He dragged her unconcious, now unpossessed body to the middle of the empty ship. He held her, arms wrapped around her torso, rubbing lightly. Trying to return some semblance of warmth to her. He needed to act quickly. He moved her to lay her down. Then began to push on her chest, her ribs. His seemingly feeble attempt to get the lady to regain consciousness. To bring back her breathing. Rid the water out of her lungs. "C'mon Cosplayer, wake up!" He fretted, worried for her. "Please, I can't do this without you!" He quavered. He was beginning to lose hope. Of reviving her, of making off this ship alive. Making it to the island seemed like a pipe dream. A pipe nightmare, if he was being honest. The seith mage stopped pressing against Lucy's chest and moved to her face. He plugged her nose and tried blowing air into her lungs.

He moved back to press on her chest, this time getting movement from her. He could hear a low gurgle in her throat. "Lucy?" He finally chirped, the hope that so eagerly wanted to run from him earlier returned. Bickslow moved her to have her lay on her side, and watched as the woman puked up nothing but water. Followed by coughing, and more puking. By the time she was done, Bickslow had leaned back in his wet clothes, his left hand covering his face, his right hand still remained on Lucy's shoulder. He was unmoving as he sighed heavily in relief. Glad to be hearing her breathing once again. "B- " Another cough, "Bickslow?" Her voice was low and raspy. As much as Bickslow expected it to be. He dropped both of his hands, limp at his sides. "I thought I'd lost you." He admitted, his tone was as heavy as he felt. Weighed down by nearly losing a friend. Weighed down by the water that nearly drowned them both. Weighed down by the responsibility he felt he held. If for no one else, then for her. "What… What happened?" She asked him, her eyes searching around the sky. He watched her, but before he could answer, a flash of gold shone beside him, Leo appearing on the other side. He knelt down on the other side of Lucy and appeared worried. "Loke?" Bickslow asked, surprised to see Lucy's spirit there without her summoning him.

The seith mage could see Lucy shivering, as he himself was as well. Loke didn't give either of them time to speak as he looked angered. By something. Or someone. Yet, his face softened at the sight of Lucy. The leader of the Zodiac finally spoke to them, "I sensed your danger. Have since the island. But I something is stopping me from coming through using my own power. I either get sent back to the celestial world, or to another place entirely. I tried to save you in the water but I got sent back again." he explained, pausing to eye Bickslow. "I want to thank you, Bickslow. You've saved her where we couldn't. If I can return, I will bring you two warm clothing." He thanked Bickslow, and quickly disappeared again. The older man watched Lucy try to sit up. He helped her up, but only to hold her close to him. Offering more warmth together. "You didn't tell me what happened." Lucy urged. She looked up at him, and Bickslow felt guilt. He'd let her slip. He let her fall into that water. Nearing killing them both. He could see how red her skin looked in some places. Pale in others. "You were drowning, Lucy. Got knocked off the ship." He answered vaguely. Hoping to avoid talking about how he _used__ her_ to save them both. It didn't seem to take. Despite the condition they were both in, the celestial wizard was more clever than she looked. He should've known. "You're in just as bad a shape as I am…" She paused, "Was it Loke?" she asked, but her question seemed to come back to herself. The conversation with Loke. "He sssaid it wasssn't him, he thanked youuu." She was slurring her words now.

Bickslow knew that wasn't a good sign. He'd seen it before. She was getting worse, and it was likely he would get the same way too if they didn't get somewhere warmer. The seith mage sighed heavily again. He tried to force himself up, avoiding answering Lucy. He then helped her up, as wobbly as they both were, Bickslow managed to get them to the stairs that led down. Perhaps finding clothes or blankets down there. He couldn't help but think of what Loke said. He tried and only got sent back or sent somewhere else. What was keeping Lucy's spirits away? He didn't think that was a connection so easily broken. Especially not by someone so highly praised by her spirits as Lucy. He hesitated, but he knew it had to be done too. "Bicks-" The man stopped her, "We need to get you out of these clothes. I need out of mine, too." He directed her. He knew how he must've sounded to her, but her health was what mattered, not his motives to see her naked. He would answer her questions once he was certain they were out of the woods. Crawling was easier than walking, so Bickslow got on his hands and knees after setting Lucy down to sit on the floor leaning against a small crate. He moved to another crate behind her to look for blankets. Shakily, he rummaged through the crate and made sure to feel for anything warm. He'd found a single blanket, but it wasn't very big. Glancing in the celestial mage's direction, he could see her struggling to remove her sweater. Soaked and sticking to her like a suction cup.

"Do you… need help?" He asked cautiously. He didn't want to force himself into helping her. He watched her struggle more with the thick sweater. Her head inside it now. Although Bickslow had seen the woman in just a swimsuit before, as nice of a view it was, this didn't feel right. He was above his carnal desires. Despite this being his favourite eye candy, he respected her. He knew very well she could handle herself. He watched as the blonde froze in place. She didn't move, but he could still see that she was breathing. "Lucy?" He called out to her softly. "Help…" He heard her whisper. "I can't get it off." She appeared to try again and froze again. Bickslow could feel himself shivering more. He needed to change his clothing as well. He couldn't rely on Loke if they were to survive. Any other circumstances he would wait, but with what Loke told them, he didn't trust it. He crawled back over to Lucy and pulled on her sweater. Struggling himself to pull it off until the wet fabric let go of Lucy's arms. It flung him back some, but he regained his balance and tossed her sweater aside. Lucy was already removing her tank top from underneath. "Thannksss." She said wearily. Bickslow felt panic settle into him. The woman looked tired, but he didn't think it would be a good idea for her to sleep while so cold. He helped her with her tank top and did his best to help remove her skirt and nylons and other boot. "Where'ss my other boot?" She asked softly, looking up at him. He averted his gaze. Away from her. Anywhere away from her exposed self. "On the top somewhere. Don't worry about it. Get in this." He instructed her to do so. He wrapped the dry, warm blanket around her, and promptly turned to remove his own clothing. Leaving his undergarments on. Bickslow brushed the cold, wet hair out of his face and coughed. Feeling the burn in his throat.

The seith mage huddled up next to Lucy, wrapping his arms around huddled form. He could feel her body temperature going up. And for that, he was glad. But his own only did slightly. He was feeling tired too. He couldn't let himself succumb to a place he might not come out of. If either of them got cold enough, he knew a coma would come for them. A seemingly eternal sleep without death. Any colder past a coma and they really would be dead. Bickslow could hardly believe they'd ended up where they did. From the Grand Magic Games. Winning the games. Dealing with dragons and near death of Earthland. To everything being happy and back to how they should be. Where he could happily be himself, doing jobs with his team and getting ladies. Then S-Class was announced again. He thought he'd gotten lucky, being on Lucy's team. But none of this was the work of luck. He didn't think it was unlucky, either. Something, or someone out there, wanted them to suffer. He didn't see that as good or bad luck. It was simply the work of a powerful deranged mind at work. He hated to admit it, but Lucy was right before. Finding out why she screamed in that maze, the maze itself, seemed to be the center of their problems. They needed to go back there and figure it out. "Stay with me, Cosplayer. Don't you dare forget what you said to me." he reminded her of them getting out of this alive. Lucy opened her eyes, though they remained hooded. "Idiot… You're ssstuck with me, partnner." She slurred, Bickslow assumed it was her attempt to make a joke. He could see the faintest smile from her. If he had the energy, Bickslow would have rolled his eyes. Instead he placed his head against hers and closed his eyes. Just for a moment. That's all it felt like. Just a moment. When he opened his eyes again, he could feel cold snow beneath them. Not the hard wood of the boat. Bickslow's sudden burst of energy had him frantically looking every way he could. They were on the island. Alone.


	13. Missing You

_**Chapter 13: Normal POV: **_

Cold… _Too cold_. Lucy knew the water would be freezing, and this is exactly what she wanted to avoid the first time by the island. A swim in the ocean could kill her if she was in it long enough. The impact with the water felt like a pane of glass shattering against her back. Knocking the wind out of her lungs, a shocking experience that caused her body to attempt funneling in air again. Only ending in a result that suffocated her more. Water filling where it shouldn't be. She couldn't move herself, and for a brief moment, she could see Leo. But her vision was fading, even while her panic set in. She could feel it, the same sense of fear she had while listening to herself scream. Unbridled and unforgiving. The face of dead Bickslow replaced the deep, dark navy blue of the ocean. Her last thought of being alive - or so she thought - drowning with the lifeless Bickslow with gaping eye sockets. The black eyeless holes that sucked her in. Then, suddenly she woke to a violent feeling, water escaping her throat and mouth. She could feel herself coughing, ridding what she could from her lungs, then emptying the contents of her stomach once more. She could hear someone breathing beside her. Hoping it was Bickslow, she tried to say his name. But her lungs denied her. "Bickslow?" She asked, hearing herself this time, raspy and struggling. She rolled over to watch him drop his hands from her, limp.

"I thought I'd lost you." He admitted to her, and Lucy's eyebrows pushed together in concern. She wondered why he looked and sounded so defeated. She knew losing a friend was hard. But It seemed like he was acting like it was the end of the world if she died. She knew they weren't that close to each other before this S-Class partnership. Was there something she was missing? "What… What happened?" She asked him, as she looked up, away from his eyes. The sky suddenly her focus, hoping the shimmer hadn't followed them. She didn't know why the boat was moving on it's own, either. A familiar feeling and light brought Lucy's anxiety down, it was Leo. Her strongest spirit. Her friend. A man she knew she could rely on for anything. Lucy heard Bickslow say his human name. But Lucy didn't say anything, she simply waited, watched. Though the cold was ever so present inside her. Creeping through her wet clothing, through her skin to her bones. The cold chill in the air making it far worse. Her body was shaking, and despite her best efforts, she couldn't make it stop. "I sensed your danger. Have since the island. But something is stopping me from coming through using my own power. I either get sent back to the celestial world, or to another place entirely. I tried to save you in the water but I got sent back again." Leo explained, turning to face Bickslow.

The blonde took a deep breath. Then let it out as she tried to get up. Though she was still listening, it was less and less the more she tried to stand on her own. Her legs wouldn't listen to her, on her own, she was too shaky. Soon Bickslow came to her rescue, helping her stand. She wanted to know how they got out of the water alive. It was obvious to herself she didn't get out alone. She couldn't have. She knew she nearly drowned down there, and Leo told them he got sent back. The only one left was Bickslow. But the water was freezing. She knew he was a bigger guy, but there was no way he didn't feel the same shock as her. The Celestial Wizard grimaced. "You didn't tell me what happened." She urged him to answer her. She watched him eye her. "You were drowning, Lucy. Got knocked off the ship." He answered. It was true, and she remembered that part. Too vividly. But it still didn't add up. _How did I get here? _"You're in just as bad a shape as I am…" She paused, having already thought about it. She tried to bait him to talk about what happened. "Was it Loke?" She asked. Pausing again. Then decided to ignore her own bait. Reel it back in. Her entire body was shivering beside his. She could feel herself growing colder. She was at least thankful that she wasn't drowning any longer. "He sssaid it wasssn't him, he thanked youuu." She asked, realizing her words were slurring. It wasn't her fault. She just felt _so_ cold.

Soon the seith mage sighed and helped them both to the stairs. He was quiet as they walked. And while that wasn't unlike him since they started their partnership together, this was different. She could sense that he was hiding something. Not answering the question she had asked him several times before. She went with him down the stairs, listening to the both of them breathe, feeling the need to make sure it stayed that way. That they remained breathing. She wished she could summon Aries, throw a wool wall at them, it would be warmer than what they had. But what good would it do if she was sent somewhere completely different? Or didn't even show up because of some strange magical force that was able to stop her celestial spirits. It wouldn't do any good if she could summon Aries and she wasn't there long enough to explain what she needed. Not in her state. She was slower than usual, too. The blonde tried to ask Bickslow again, "Bicks-" She began, but was stopped by the seith mage's hand in front of her. "We need to get you out of these clothes. I need out of mine, too." He directed. It was very clearly an order. One that she could get behind if it meant being out of the cold clothing. At this moment in time, she didn't care if Bickslow saw her naked. She didn't care if she saw him naked. On the second floor of the ship, he sat her down by the crates and Lucy watched him go through some before she turned around to remove her sweater. Only to get halfway, and stop moving. Her arms were shaky and cold from moving in the wet sleeves. Though the warmth from her breath stayed inside the sweater, she had to admit it felt nice when it heated up her face. She still felt like she was glued in the sweater. Suddenly she could hear Bickslow asking if she needed help. For a moment, Lucy didn't want help. She was strong, she could do it herself. But eventually her arms grew tired and she sighed quietly. "Lucy?" He called out to her softly. The voice of a man like him, sounding so soft was so different, it caught her off guard. She froze a second time. Feeling defeated by her own clothing. "Help…" She whispered, "I can't get it off." Lucy tried a third time to get it off on her own, but to avail. She waited until she could feel Bickslow pulling, then she did as well. Away from one another. She could feel the sweater sliding off, still clinging to her. She did until the sweater released itself from her, leaving her with just her tank top and bra to deal with. The crate had stopped her from meeting the floor, but she looked up to see that Bickslow had. She smiled slightly before watching him toss her sweater aside. Then she removed her tank top, bra, tossing those aside too. "Thannksss." She said, feeling more weary. Though she didn't ask, Bickslow helped remove her skirt and nylons. As well as her… one boot. She felt confused, "Where'ss my other boot?" she asked softly, her voice quiet from her lack of energy. Disappointed to see her partner look away from her when she tried to keep eye contact. Though she did her best to keep herself covered, apparently it wasn't enough. "On the top somewhere. Don't worry about it. Get in this." He instructed.

She complied, getting in the blanket. She watched him remove his clothes right down to his undergarments and leave it at that. She knew she did the same with her underwear, but it was far more chilling for him, she guessed. It was much more fabric than hers was. She knew at least hers would dry faster. The man coughed, then winced. The blonde hoped he wasn't getting sick, though she guessed it was likely they both would if they didn't get warmer faster. Then the seith mage sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her body. Outside the blanket. She grimaced, wanting to have him in the blanket too. It would be warmer. But she didn't say anything yet. She closed her eyes for a moment "Stay with me, Cosplayer. Don't you dare forget what you said to me." He reminded her. Lucy closed her eyes for a moment, waiting for him to finish speaking if he had more. She wondered if he was talking about her going to sleep. Though shortly after, she opened her eyes slightly, holding his gaze. "Idiot… You're ssstuck with me, partnner." She slurred again. She smiled, trying to make light of their situation. It wasn't the best one, but they were alive. And, although she didn't _want_ to die, if her life was what saved everyone else's, she would sacrifice herself. She could feel Bickslow's head lean against hers. Shortly after she could hear him dozing off. She was exhausted too. Tired, cold, and scared. She couldn't fathom being alone in all of this. She hoped none of her friends were hurt. She hoped that they were all okay. She hoped that none of them were alone, confused and scared. And despite what she went through, she felt it was far less devastating with Bickslow at her side. The man had a way of making her feel safer, more at ease. Even if that was the complete opposite of how their partnership started. It was all fun and games, teasing one another. Now, the connection Lucy felt went deeper.

Bickslow had somehow saved her life. Somehow saved his own life after jumping in freezing cold water. He'd jumped in, and nearly died with her just to save her. All Lucy could think about was how much the man must have held respect, or likeness to her in order to save her. Unless it was simply an obligation to him. But she didn't believe that. Not by how he talked to her. Her eyes wandered back to his sleeping figure next to her and she smiled. _He's done so much… In so little time. _Lucy then placed her head back where it was, resting her head on his shoulder. The celestial wizard closed her eyes for a moment. Just a moment. Then, felt warm and cold all at once. The blanket, gone. Bickslow beside her still, she could feel him. She opened her eyes and realized snow lay beneath them. They were on the island. She heard nothing, no one, save for the seith mage's rhythmic breathing. She didn't move. She looked down to see herself dressed. It was painfully obvious it came from the celestial spirit realm. Winter themed, completely dark blue, with gold lines patterned into stars on her sleeves, hips and more smaller stars on her dress. The ends of her sleeves, hood and dress held white fur. Navy blue leggings underneath the warm dress coat. Boots of a similar design. And gloves with stars on the back of the hand. She'd noticed Bickslow wearing a matching one. It was odd, seeing him wear anything other than his stripes.

The celestial wizard took notice of his hair, dried and flopped over. Not styled in the middle like it usually was. She wondered how much time he spent on doing his hair every day. If he did much to it at all. In the moment, it was interesting to think about. In the next, she knew it could wait. Suddenly, Bickslow was awake and frantically looking about. She wasn't surprised, but one look told her they were on the island. It was the Tenrou tree. She was thankful to her spirits for helping them. Leo had managed to come back and dress them both. The blonde put her hand on Bickslow's shoulder. She smiled, "We'll have to thank him later. We've gotta get through that maze a second time." She reminded him, rather regretfully. She felt the urge to turn back. To leave what caused them so much trouble in the first place, but her drive to save her friends overtook that urge. She'd die trying to save them. She glanced around a second time, dropping her hand from Bickslow. She could see the ship they got off the first time. But the second one, the one they supposedly took to get back here. Was further out on the water. She recognized the shape. It was strange, how much further away it was. If it was the same ship, the same one, moving the same way as the first one. Why didn't it get any closer? Was the first one in the way? It didn't make sense. Lucy finally stood, noticing Bickslow was closer to the shore than her now. His shoes nearly touching the water. He watched over the water like he was yearning for something. Wanted to go back home. She felt for him, but they needed to save their family. Talk to Master Makarov.

Though, even more didn't add up. How did they get from the second ship, miles away from the island, to here? She figured Leo might've done something, but they couldn't move the ship themselves. It was going away, not towards them. Perhaps the ship grew sentience and sailed itself. Seemed unlikely. Lucy shook her head. Theory's all wrong again. She walked towards the seith mage and lightly bumped into him. "You okay?" She asked him, offering him a small smile. Trying to reassure him. The man turned to stare back at her. His expression didn't seem to change. Like he was staring through her. To her, he seemed almost like he'd panic at any second. But was trying his best not to fall apart. At least, not in front of her. Forcing himself to remain calm as much as for himself, and for her. "Bickslow?" She asked again, realizing his eyes drifted to something behind her. The blonde felt a chill up her spine. She could see he was focused on something, but that something was foreign to her. She was almost scared to turn around to see what he was seeing, despite his lack of reaction to it. Lucy turned around to try and see what it was. But she saw nothing. Just more island, more snow. She remained silent, trying to listen. Thinking it was something he was hearing again. Nothing. She took hold of his arms and shook him. "Bickslow?" She tried again. Finally the older man looked back down at her. His eyes widened, like he'd been surprised to see her. "Cos… Cosplayer?" He asked, the disbelief covered his features. Lucy let go of his arms and let her concern show.

"I… " He started to speak, but his eyes seemed to wander again. This time his eyes welling with tears, Lucy gasped lightly, "Bickslow!" she fretted. She didn't know why he was acting so strangely. So different. She missed his horribly timed jokes. His teasings. She watched as Bickslow moved his arm, stretching it forward, as if reaching for something, or someone. But his arm went over Lucy. She turned to see what was behind her once more. And yet, there was still nothing. There was no one there. What was she supposed to do? She wondered if he was seeing things that she couldn't. What was the island, no, the shimmer doing now? _It has to be the shimmer… There's nothing else here that's different at all…_ She thought to herself. The blonde gently placed her hand on Bickslow's arm. Her other hand gently on his cheek. She was trying, so very hard to get his attention. "Bickslow… Please…" She whimpered, though as soon as her hand touched his face, his eyes darted back to hers. He looked confused. Scared. He appeared how she felt. The seith mage's arm dropped and he repositioned it around Lucy's waist. His other arm limp at his side. Lucy could feel his head lean into her hand. She smiled briefly, and then waited for him to answer her. "Don't let go, Lucy." He cautioned her. "I… don't know what's real if you let go."

The celestial wizard felt more confused. Perplexed. Fear crawling up her spine. What was different this time? "What do you mean, Bickslow?" She asked him, eyes wide. She almost didn't want to know what he meant. What could get worse, what _would_ be worse. She knew if she looked for it, she was certain she could find something more wrong. All she had to think about was herself screaming in that maze, Bickslow's body. There was so much more to their conundrum that she knew was simply waiting for them around any corner of that maze. It was her worst nightmare, and yet, she had to go through it again. The seith mage answered, "I watched you walk away from me. You told me we had to split up. The second time you did… you disappeared. I stood there for what felt like months, Cosplayer." He sounded angry. "You left me alone here. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I couldn't _breathe_. Then… I forgot you. It was so fucked up. It felt so _real_." He admitted, his tone scared her. She could tell he was being sincere. But she didn't know how to help him. She didn't know how to make any of that go away. No matter how badly she wanted to. Before she could suggest anything, Bickslow's arms moved to hold her in a hug. Lucy pressed her hand against his chest instead of his face and let it happen. "Whatever _this_ is, it's getting worse." He told her, and Lucy agreed, it was getting worse. They needed to work quickly. That sense of dread from the boat didn't follow them. But something else did, she had no idea what it was. Whatever it was, it wasn't kind to Bickslow.


	14. Anomaly

_(Thanks for continuing to read guys! I'm very happy you like my writing. Happy Valentines day, today or tomorrow, wherever you are!) _

_**Chapter 14: Bickslow's POV: **_

Once he realized where he was, he began looking around frantically. Lucy was suddenly gone from his side. But he didn't say anything. He could see his outfit had changed, that Leo had kept his word. Got them warmer clothing. He was glad for the gloves. At least if he needed to carry his souls again, it wouldn't be as bad. But that wasn't the problem. "We'll have to thank him later. We've gotta get through the maze a second time." She reminded him, suddenly there, suddenly speaking. Then she dropped her hand from his shoulder. Then, she was gone again. He felt panic settle into his heart as he looked around for Lucy a second time. He swore she was _right_ beside him but a moment ago. Was he dreaming it? Was she gone somewhere? Still stuck on the boat? Were there others here after all? Perhaps he had lost more of his sanity than he thought in the maze. But it was only _two _things that distrubed him. He'd made a promise he wouldn't leave her. She made a promise that she wouldn't leave him. And here they were, somehow separated. He wondered how the others were doing. He couldn't hear anyone, or anything. It was silent around him, save for the waves crashing against the icey, rocky shore. Suddenly his guilt returned to him. Perhaps he dreamt it. Or he really did save her, only to lose her later. The realization of all this only showed him a different light. His fear of losing her was far greater than just losing his eye candy. He liked the woman like crazy. The fear of losing her was what it took for him to realize. But that wasn't the only realization. Bickslow wondered if his eyes, his guilt is what made him lose his eyes later. Whenever he supposedly died in that maze… his eyes were missing. Anxiety slithered up his throat as he walked towards the freezing water. He stopped just before the water hit the ice. Before his feet.

Bickslow didn't look at anything in particular. He was staring into the dark blue water. The sun was setting, if he didn't have so much fear in him, he would've enjoyed the illuminated glow of the orange sun against the water. Now all it reminded him of was how alone he was. Though as sudden as it was, it left. He felt a bump against his side and briefly heard Lucy's voice. He couldn't tell what the words were. He turned towards the direction the bump came from. He figured it was sort of like when they were meant to fight Gray and Wendy. But he saw no one. His expression remained as it was, afraid. Of the unknown, of losing Lucy. Having already lost her, physically. Of the maze, and for everyone's lives here, including his own. There were too many holes in his story to make it fit the puzzle. He shifted his gaze to someone in the distance, to his right. He couldn't make out who it was yet, until she was closer. It was Lucy. He felt relief, but hardly showed it. Bickslow couldn't help but notice her angered expression. He hoped he wasn't the cause of her incoming wrath. Then suddenly that one disappeared and another appeared right before him, shaking, holding his arms. Asking his name. He blinked, unbelieving she could move that fast. "Cos… Cosplayer?" He asked, then went to explain, to say he was sorry. But then she faded from his vision again. Reappearing slightly further away, walking towards him again. Bickslow felt distracted, bewildered. His mouth refused to move. His lungs refused to breathe. He was stunned.

Lucy finally made it close to him and still, with the agitated look on her face, spoke to him. "We need to split up, Bickslow." Lucy declared, turning away from him. He couldn't speak against it. He wondered about what she said. The promises they made to stick together. Did that mean nothing to her? Where would she go alone on this island? Surely she'd run into someone soon enough, but Bickslow worried that someone wouldn't be on their side. Suddenly Lucy was in front of him again, telling him the exact same thing. He still couldn't speak. Couldn't even mutter her name. Like his voice was lost. Just as he was. He reached his arm out to her. And then… right before his eyes, she disappeared again. Like she faded out of existence. He couldn't _breathe_. He stood there, stone still. The only thing he was capable of doing himself was crying. And even then it was met with resistance. He stood for a long time. Frozen, almost in time, but not. He felt like a month had gone by. Then two. He was tired, but couldn't sleep. He wondered how he was even still alive, holding his breath for months. Seemingly another month had passed by since he'd seen Lucy. Heard her voice. His heart felt broken. Time stretched on without him. It's like his body didn't need anything, and yet, here he was. Stuck, the world revolved while he remained. Trying to remember someone. Trying to think of who it was who left him. The name had slipped his mind. As did the face.

Then he felt a hand on his arm, and another on his cheek. Tears threatening to fall. He felt so alone. Bickslow saw someone come into view again. Closer than she had ever been to him. Face to face with what he missed the most. He could feel it, the one missing from his memory. This was she. Lucy was talking to him again. He hoped the words to come out of her mouth weren't that she was leaving, again. "Bickslow… Please... " He could hear the whimper. He immediately shifted his gaze to hers. This time was different, new. He welcomed the feeling of time flowing normally once more. If that was even the problem to begin with. Nothing made sense. Right from the start. He felt like his mind was melting trying to put all the pieces together. But it seemed like the pieces all came from different puzzles. Unfinished ones with missing pieces. He could see that she felt the same way he did. A bundle of emotions that would get them nowhere. Bickslow moved his hand to hold Lucy closer. He leaned his head into her hand. Smiling as she did so briefly. Happy she could still smile. Though he wondered if she was in a similar situation like he was. Bickslow closed his eyes. "Don't let go, Lucy." He cautioned. He didn't know if it would make a difference all the time, but he knew that every time this Lucy wasn't in contact with him, he was left without her. Transported to a place with an angier one. One that left him, over and over again. "I… don't know what's real if you let go." He admitted. Although he didn't give any details, he didn't see the need to. Not yet. Not unless she really wanted to know.

The question he knew was coming. They were in this together, after all. But did it make a difference, was there something else? Why was there a second Lucy, a third one? Why did the Lucy in front of him, not see what he saw. Why did she disappear? "What do you mean, Bickslow?" She asked him, he watched her eyes widen. While fear ate at him, he began to feel more pissed off than anything else. Their lack of answers. Their lack of coordination. His experience with Lucy. More likely than the rest of it though, his anger stemmed from his confusion. He continually told himself that none of it made sense. But they hadn't ventured into danger, danger found _them_. "I watched you walk away from me. You told me we had to split up. The second time you did… you disappeared. I stood there for what felt like months, Cosplayer." He seethed. But not at her, at the situation. "You left me alone here. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I couldn't _breathe_. Then… I forgot you. It was so fucked up. It felt so _real." _His tone louder than he intended, until he said his last sentence, where his words became a whisper. Emphasising that it felt real. He couldn't be away from her like that again. But despite his realization of feelings earlier, he couldn't think of that now. What mattered was getting out alive and unscathed, if they could. Bickslow could only imagine how their friends were fairing. He moved his hands and wrapped his arms around the blonde. Hugging her tightly. "Whatever _this_ is, it's getting worse." He told her. Bickslow appreciated the comfort, but they needed to get a move on. Whoever, or whatever it was, seemed to be following them. Like an aura of misfortune. Stalking them.

He felt Lucy pull away and instead, took a hold of his hand. "Then we won't separate. I promise, okay?" She declared. With a nod and grin, Bickslow agreed. He needed to be strong to get through this. And while he knew he was a little stranger than most, even this baffled him. Evicted emotions out of him that he'd kept locked up for so long. There was a reason he liked the advantage over things… and now he'd lost it completely. This wasn't normal fighting circumstances anymore. It was worse. He watched as Lucy tried to summon Leo a few times. The first three attempts held nothing. The fourth one, he finally came through in a flash of gold. Bickslow wondered why she was summoning him, but remained silent. As he knew the Cosplayer did things for a reason. She rarely withdrew herself from logic and reason. As soon as Leo was through, he appeared to be a strange distortion of himself. Bickslow raised a brow, "Is… that normal, Loke?" He asked the Lion. To which the spirit looked down at himself and sighed, "Unfortunately, yes. I'm glad you've summoned me, Princess." He greeted her. Bickslow watched him push his glasses up and smiled. "I'm happy to see you two up and not freezing to death. I only had so much time before I knew I was going to be kicked back so I did the best I could. Hoping that you'd wake up." He disclosed to them.

Then Lucy spoke again, "You keep saying you get sent back. By what? Does someone we can't see have magic nullification?" she asked him, showing them her cards, her theories. Leo shook his head. "Unfortunately, it's not that easy. It's not _someone_. And I guess you could call it _something_. But Lucy… It seems to be our fault. Right now, our time is about as fast as yours. It's more like I can't summon myself in places you or I haven't been summoned before. You were sent back to Hargeon after a time. It's all time. Something about us, and that spell Mavis used…" He paused, his eyes on Bickslow now. "It's like it triggered a loop, but not just for us. For anyone that's ever been on this island during that spell." He explained. But that still didn't answer all of Bickslow's questions. He interjected, "Then what about my dead body… another Lucy screaming in the maze? What about the angry one that just walked away from me..?" He asked, his tone held concern, anger. Leo covered his mouth. His eyes moved to focus on Lucy again. "It's rejecting you…" He said through his hand. Like he was sorry, like it was somehow his fault.

"What are you talking about, Loke?" Bickslow asked, his hand holding Lucy's hand firmly. He didn't want to let go. He felt like if he did, he'd be thrown into the abyss. Into a place that doesn't exist. A hellish loop, if that's what it really was, alone. "It's rejecting you, because of us. We cheat your time." He began to explain again. It still confused Bicsklow. "It's rejecting all of you, in time and space. I'm willing to bet there's more versions of you on this island than you realize. That spell Mavis used isn't malicious, but Achnologia is. The spell could only protect so much." He paused, taking a step closer to them. "It's trying to make up for the seven years it lost. Clinging to everyone else and throwing you out, Lucy. Because of us. That's why I struggle to appear." He finished explaining. The seith mage turned his head to Lucy, eyeing her curiously, wondering what she thought of it all. She returned the look and sighed heavily. "Is that even possible? I knew that Ultear could play with time for objects." She observed, "But.. then again, it is Achnologia… We still don't fully know what he's capable of. Do you think it was him, Loke?" She asked. He could see her question wasn't going to be answered in time, Leo was flickering. "Loke?" She called out to him, and the celestial spirit could only answer with, "It's you Lucy, you're the only one who can stop it, g-" He was cut off by himself returning to the spirit realm. Bickslow returned his gaze to the blonde once more.

He wasn't ready to face something like this. But he also knew he wouldn't be able to ever ready himself for something like this. It seemed impossible. It wasn't someone to fight to fix it. It was an anomaly that had broken everything around them. Simply because Lucy's spirits existed. He understood the shimmer now. The broken glass like appearance before the island. They were locked in that same bubble. The anomaly trying to catch the end of the seven years. And here they were, in the middle of it, messing it all up. Time had frozen for them all. Was that what he was stuck in? Had it been a bird that clawed his eyes out of his sockets on the island while they were stuck in time? It relieved him to know that in a sense they were all being rejected. They weren't alone. It was that himself and Lucy took the brunt of it because of her spirits. But he didn't blame them, how were they supposed to know? Bickslow moved his hand to lace his fingers with Lucy's. If she was the key to saving them, then he'd do whatever was needed. All they needed to figure out was how to stop the anomaly. Something that was never going to be easy, and he knew that now. He also understood why he got random bursts of energy. It was the loop. There'd been a moment in time, in that spot. Where another one of himself felt energized. And a different one, in a different spot, feeling the exact opposite.

Lucy blinked up at Bickslow, and the older man stared back down at her. For a minute, they stood together, silently. Understanding one another's silences. "Any ideas, Cosplayer?" Bickslow asked, feeling a bout of hope, seeing it in the woman's eyes in front of him. He grinned at her. Finding himself entertained, despite the newly discovered horrible situation they'd walked into. Glad that Lucy smiled back. They had answers, it was a moment to remember. Because with answers, they could find solutions. "Not yet. But never let go, I can't lose you either." She affirmed. Then, she began to walk them towards the Tenrou tree. Presumably, Bickslow assumed, to try and find the rest of their friends.


	15. Malicious Sentience

_(Hey it's been a while! Hope you're staying safe with this whole Covid19 stuff. Enjoy some more chapters) _

_**Chapter 15: Normal POV:**_

"Whatever _this_ is, it's getting worse." Bickslow told her. Lucy could feel his pain, although not physically, certainly emotionally. She'd watched as he struggled to breathe. As he went through a time that she didn't. With someone that wasn't her. It was unsettling but she couldn't change any of that. She couldn't control time, not like Ultear could. But she was dead, she'd learned that from Gray. Lucy pulled away from Bickslow, and could feel his hesitation. She didn't let go of him, though. She took his hand and held onto it tightly. "Then we won't separate. I promise, okay?" She declared to him, fully intending on keeping that promise. She'd never seen this man so rattled before. To her, it was strange to see Bickslow asking for any kind of help. It was strange to see him so uncertain about something. She knew she was that way too, but Lucy knew she was a little more willing to show all of her emotions. Never held back. She had an idea, but she wasn't certain it would work, considering the last time that Leo was there. The celestial wizard tried to call on her strongest spirit a few times before he'd shown up on the fourth try. It was draining and frustrating for Lucy. She could immediately see how he looked. Leo, standing before like he had once before. In front of the grave of Karen Lillian. Assimilating. She'd refused that then, she certainly wasn't going to let that happen now. If it was what she thought it was, then this was a much larger problem than they thought. It wouldn't just be inconveniencing them. It would absolutely harm others. Including her spirits.

"Is… that normal, Loke?" She heard Bickslow ask before she could. Lucy watched Leo look down at himself and sigh, "Unfortunately, yes. I'm glad you've summoned me, Princess." He answered, followed by greeting his master and friend. Despite everything, Lucy watched as Leo still managed to smile at them. "I'm happy to see you two up and not freezing to death. I only had so much time before I knew I was going to be kicked back so I did the best I could. Hoping that you'd wake up." He disclosed. Lucy didn't understand. What was sending him back? Was it the same thing that had sent herself and Bickslow back to Hargeon? It wouldn't just be them, anymore. She wondered if Gray and Wendy, Natsu and Freed were sent somewhere, if Cana and Elfman had somehow been sent elsewhere. It was becoming clearer to Lucy that this island was saying _no_. "You keep saying you get sent back. By what? Does someone we can't see have magic nullification?" She asked Leo. It was her best guess. Someone they simply couldn't detect, distorting everything too. Making this whole trial a magical illusion to make them terrorized and ready for literally anything, if it didn't break them first. She watched Leo shake his head. The celestial mage felt like she was still missing important information. "Unfortunately, it's not that easy. It's not _someone_. And I guess you could call it _something_. But Lucy… It seems to be our fault. Right now, our time is about as fast as yours. It's more like I can't summon myself in places you or I haven't been summoned before. You were sent back to Hargeon after a time. It's all time. Something about us, and that spell Mavis used…" She listened, waiting as he paused. It looked difficult for him to remain here. "It's like it triggered a loop, but not just for us. For anyone that's ever been on this island during that spell." He explained to them. The blonde's gaze shifted to Bickslow as he interjected. "Then what about my dead body… another Lucy screaming in the maze? What about the angry one that just walked away from me..?" The questions held emotions Lucy could justify. She felt them too. Less anger, though.

She turned her attention back to Leo as he covered his mouth, his eyes on hers once more. "It's rejecting you…" Leo said through his hand. It was directed at the both of them. He sounded apologetic. Lucy didn't like that, she wanted to know _why_ Leo felt the need to sound so sorry. It wasn't his fault that she was aware of. Before the blonde could answer, the seith mage did so, "What are you talking about, Loke?" Lucy could feel Bickslow's hand tightening on hers as he asked the question. She returned the squeeze. To the celestial mage, Leo looked reluctant to say. She silently urged him to explain his reasoning behind the claim. "It's rejecting you, because of us. We cheat your time." He began. Lucy stood still as she listened.

"It's rejecting all of you, in time and space. I'm willing to bet there's more versions of you on this island than you realize. That spell Mavis used isn't malicious, but Achnologia is. The spell could only protect so much." Leo paused, taking a step closer to them. "It's trying to make up for the seven years it lost. Clinging to everyone else and throwing you out, Lucy. Because of us. That's why I struggle to appear." Leo seemed to finish explaining. Lucy could feel Bickslow's eyes on her. As if asking if she knew about this at all. She returned a look of confusion to Bickslow, sighing. "Is that even possible? I knew that Ultear could play with time for objects." She observed, "But.. then again, it is Achnologia… We still don't fully know what he's capable of. Do you think it was him, Loke?" She asked, watching as her spirit began to flicker. _Shit_. "Loke?" She called out to him, only receiving "It's you Lucy, you're the only one who can stop it, g-" He was cut off by returning to the spirit realm. Lucy continued to stare at the spot Leo was standing. She still didn't understand it all, but she had to try. Some part of her was desperate to leave, to save herself and Bickslow. Her spirits, who were clearly suffering as they were. But her core being couldn't let her other friends parish here. If the spell had turned to a curse from ill will… then her friends would be stuck until she could fix it.

Lucy refused to let her friends die because of the magic she'd chosen. If she'd really chosen it at all. She'd inherited Aquarius from her mother after her death. Knowing why her mother had died now, it made sense. Though, in a sense, Layla had passed on the ability to save the world, time and time again. Even if the problem started with them. She'd created this shimmering mess. She'd clean it up. Place the puzzle pieces, shattered in the sky, where they belonged. She'd fix the mess she created. Lucy suddenly felt Bickslow's hand adjust to lace their fingers together. Lucy blinked up at Bickslow, silently. Neither had words, but both held questions. "Any ideas, Cosplayer?" He asked. Then he grinned. Though she was still confused, at least she had some answers now. She could start there, she needed to remain optimistic to stay hopeful. She smiled back at him. "Not yet. But never let go, I can't lose you either." She affirmed. It still bothered her quite a lot that her spirits were the problem. How was she to fix that? Bickslow seemed to nod along with her. Then, Lucy moved forward, heading towards the last place she would've seen the rest of their friends. Holding tight to Bickslow's hand. In solemn silence, they walked for a while. Never really sure for how long. Between the bursts of energy and the moments of exhaustion. They pushed through best they could. Going towards the maze, although never quite reaching it. Always close but never close enough. Lucy couldn't help but feel like her entire life was one big riddle leading up to this. Now she was being tested.

But she needed help, she couldn't do it alone. Her thoughts went back to Leo. Of all the things he told them, it was the will of Achnologia that concerned her the most. The malicious creature that only wanted to destroy everything in its path. The reason they'd survived was because of their will to live. Against great power that was hardly even scratched the first time they were there when they fought him. They'd been so foolish to think they could win against such a beast in the state they were. Now, might've been better. But it wasn't the physical being of Achnologia here. It wasn't even the mental being of Achnologia here. It was simply the past will of his last attack against them. Constantly fighting against the will of Mavis that saved them. It saved them, it didn't save the island of its new problems. Since their arrival the first time, Lucy had been able to hear animals. Birds chirping. Frogs croaking. But since arriving here a second time… she had only heard Leo and Bickslow. Not even the past and future voices of their friends. Still difficult for her to wrap her head around. She grew frustrated, "It clearly doesn't want us in the maze…" She complained. Although, another thought came to mind. "Do you think… this… Anomaly has… sentience?" She asked carefully, stopping Bickslow in his tracks. The tall man looked down at Lucy. The blonde moved her eyebrows in concern. "Do you think this could be working against us in every way possible because we're messing it all up? Would it know?" She asked, sounding more afraid with each word.

She watched Bickslow frown at her. She understood, she sounded ridiculous. From the beginning of her sentence to her theory. _Clearly it's not that. Why would it leave us alive?_ She wondered, though, if it did have sentience. Would it leave them alive because they were there from the start? Perhaps it was unbiased. That it would kill them all equally. But throw her out, let her survive to see the problem that she'd created by having her spirits exist. Lucy didn't like it. She felt like the monster here, not the time anomaly. Not the pressing issues come to light. It was her. _She _ was the one to save them all. It had to be _her_. Now it seemed that she was the one to end them all. They needed a way, a strategy to get to their friends. Help them out of the horrible loop she'd unintentionally caused.

Suddenly, Lucy's thoughts had slung her back to Master Makarov. She wondered where that man was within all of this. Had he been thrown out? Was he with the others somewhere on this island? It was questions she wouldn't get answered without getting to any of them. She really did wish she had the ability that Max did, to talk telepathically to those close enough. She could get answers without taking ten hours to get to one of them. But it wouldn't be that easy. She couldn't simply call one of her spirits, either. Not with the state that the strongest one was in when she called him. It appeared it didn't matter, as Leo appeared before them once more. Though this time he appeared to be fine. Lucy frowned, "Loke?" She asked him, waiting for the spirit to answer her. "It's not good, Lucy. I don't sense as many life forces on this island from when we started." Leo confirmed. Lucy could feel tears threaten to fall, pricking her eyes as she stood stone still. Watching Leo disappear once again. "No…"


	16. Invisible?

_(I'm also working on Chapter 17 atm. It will be up soon!)_

_**Chapter 16: Gajeel's PoV:**_

Almost as quickly as the fight started, it ended with Natsu and Freed disappearing. But Gajeel could feel the air change. Couldn't taste it the way Wendy could, but he knew it felt heavier. Their opponents had vanished. At first, he thought maybe, it was a trick by Freed. But the longer he stood there, silently. Patiently waiting. The more he realized that they were probably really gone. "Bastards. Natsu isn't one to run away. Where did he go?" He asked Juvia, standing three feet behind him. He turned around to face the water mage. He stood silently for a moment before he'd turned around and stuck out a metal pole that was 20 feet long, sweeping the area. Surprised to find he'd not hit anyone. Invisible or otherwise, but he figured he'd try. He returned his arm to normal and faced Juvia. The woman seemed dazed. Gajeel scoffed and lightly tapped her cheek. "Yo, water lady. Earth to Juvia?"

Juvia finally looked up at Gajeel. The iron dragon slayer waited for the woman's reaction. Action. Words, literally anything. "They've gone, but listen, Gajeel." She pointed to behind herself. Then towards the other forested area in front of her. Past both exits of the little grove they were in. Gajeel held his breath to listen harder. He could hear voices, then the beginnings of fights, suddenly, nothing. Like the rest of them had vanished as well. They were left here, alone. He tried to smell anyone that wasn't himself or Juvia. Not even the master. For a moment he'd gotten a whiff of saltwater so strong he could taste it. That wasn't right, either. Perhaps because the air was so heavy. He groaned, finding himself thirsty after that. "I can't smell anyone. We should wait at the ship, see if anyone comes around." He suggested. Juvia didn't seem to disagree. The two of them walked towards the ship, ignoring the maze beside them. "Juvia hopes my Gray darling is well." She spoke suddenly, always within her third person. Gajeel had gotten used to, far before she'd joined with Fairy Tail. But it was eerie, listening to it now with no one else around. He didn't know why. Although the thought of them being alone wasn't something he'd think was bad.. He'd quickened his pace as he thought of Levy.

Though the closer to the ocean the more he could see shapes of people. One of them flickering. Disappearing. Then another disappearing and reappearing. He tried to smell but only got saltwater again. It didn't make sense but he ignored it in favour for walking towards the two figures darkened by the sun setting behind them. One figure, a feminine one, kept walking away from the other, only to seemingly teleport right back. He glanced at Juvia, the woman seeing the same thing. Both appearing very confused. "Juvia does not like this." She worried aloud. Gajeel didn't have to say anything to let her know that he didn't like it either. The closer they got, the more they could both see that it was Lucy and Bickslow. The two of them hugging, but unaware of the fact that Gajeel and Juvia stood next to them. Gajeel watched the two of them hold each other and then move to hold hands. He found himself curious, when it was that they'd gotten together like this. If that's what it was. He couldn't deny it, however. He'd snuck around and done this sort of stuff with Levy all the time. "Lucy? Bickslow?" He tried their names, waving his hand in front of them. No reaction. "Then we won't separate. I promise, okay?" He heard Lucy speaking. It was clear, now, that perhaps _himself_ and Juvia were invisible somehow. He crossed his arms, frustration finally getting to him. He knew that they'd still be able to hear him if he was _only_ invisible.

The two of them stood there for a long time, simply listening, as they could not do much else. They'd learned everything Leo told Bickslow and Lucy. About how _something_ here was rejecting Lucy specifically. Then of Bickslow's dead body. That one got a verbal reaction from Juvia, the woman gasping in surprise. "Juvia really does not like this." She informed Gajeel a second time. Gajeel could feel himself growing angry with the situation. He'd needed to get to Levy and keep her safe. Of course he wanted to make sure everyone else was fine, but Levy took the priority on his list. Selfish or not, that's where he stood on the matter. "Gajeel agrees with Juvia." He said, nearly mocking the woman to try and distract her from freaking out about Gray. He knew it was only a certain amount of time before she'd end up there. Gajeel much preferred Juvia when her head was level.

Eventually Gajeel and Juvia had learned that it was Lucy that needed to fix this impossible time and space problem they apparently faced. That there were more versions of them on this island than they realized. "What the fuck." Gajeel seethed. "Multiples?" He watched the two of them act fairly chummy with each other. They didn't let go. They'd promised not to let go. Then the two walked through himself and Juvia. As if they weren't there. Gajeel quickly turned around and continued to watch the seemingly new couple. Soon, he was watching the duo walk in place. He raised an eyebrow. He motioned for Juvia to follow and he walked close to them, then past them as Lucy saying something doesn't want them in the maze. "Do you think… this… Anomaly has… sentience?" she asked carefully. Gajeel found himself looking up. Looking around, realizing that the sky, despite being orange from the sunset, held shards of blue. Like it was mid-summer. But it was winter, and freezing. These shards held not a single cloud within them. For a good minute, the iron dragon slayer eyed the sky. Watching some shift, some not. Then he looked back down directly at Lucy. "Do you think this could be working against us in every way possible because we're messing it all up? Would it know?" He could hear her fear. It brought him back to the days he used to beat her, just to _play_. He felt a pang of guilt and shook his head.

The direction of his staring shifted to Bickslow, wondering how this man had been handling a situation like this. If not just head-first. Gajeel didn't know a whole lot about Bickslow, other than the rumours of the man. Playboy, a tease, into cosplay. General pervert. He did know that Bickslow fought for what he believed in, however. He'd shown that the last few years. But Gajeel never got to know him personally. The closest he got was knowing how loyal the man was to Laxus. But he'd never had an interest in Bickslow long enough to learn more. Gajeel watched the seith mage frown at Lucy. _Delicate_. But it seemed the seith mage wouldn't get to answer before Leo returned. "Loke?" Lucy asked, only to hear "It's not good, Lucy. I don't sense as many life forces on this island from when we started." He confirmed. Gajeel raised a brow. Suddenly anxiety hit him. It could've been _anyone_ and he couldn't try and tell. Everytime he did, all he got was saltwater. Making him crazy thirsty each time. But he worried it was Levy, gone. Gone where? Dead… or sent elsewhere like everyone else. "GRAY!" Juvia shrieked.


	17. Doppelganger

_(Sooo, I'm bad at predicting. Sorry guys!)_

_**Chapter 17: Bickslow's POV:**_

"GRAY!" Bickslow had heard that voice before. That shriek. And only from that voice. "Juvia?" He asked, looking around. He'd realized he'd ignored Lucy's questions beforehand, but he had no idea how to answer. There was nothing he could say that would make their life, their new mission more easy. He was concerned for everyone's health, of course. But until they'd found everyone, there was no reason for him to worry for what he couldn't control. He felt Lucy's free arm wrap around his arm she'd already been holding. If he wasn't so confused and afraid, he would've relished this moment. His favourite eye candy wrapped around his arm. It was a small slice of heaven in this otherwise, hell. By now, however, Bickslow had realized that Lucy was a little more than his eye candy. He'd done things for her that he never did for anyone. But it was so much simpler to keep things the way they were. Everything else wasn't simple. This was. Whatever he had between himself and Lucy, it _seemed_ simple. A partnership bonded through something traumatizing. It got complicated the moment both of them realized how they felt about one another. Bickslow knew this, whether or not the blonde woman felt the same or not, it would still make it complicated. He tried his best to ignore the feeling he had towards the celestial wizard. He felt it was hard to ignore.

He began to wonder how Natsu or Gray, both men around Lucy constantly hadn't felt more for her. The seith mage frowned, thinking he was the crazy one. Though, he'd been pulled from his thoughts as he heard Juvia a second time, "I need to find my darling, Gray!" the water mage fretted. With his free hand, Bickslow moved it around in an attempt to feel for what he could not see. His mind had deceived him before, why would this be any different? But instead of catching Juvia with his hand, he'd felt someone much taller. Bulkier. Bickslow squeezed the arm of the man who came into view. He laughed nervously. "G-Gajeel?" Bickslow asked, glancing at Lucy, letting go of Gajeel. It was clear she'd heard the woman screaming too. Confusion eating at the two of them. As the seith mage looked back at the iron dragon slayer he'd noticed the man hardly moved. Just eyed the two of them back. "So now you can see us. I'll have to remember for next time to scream at the top of my lungs." he said sarcastically.

Bickslow raised his eyebrows as Gajeel told Juvia to shut up and listen. He pulled the woman seemingly from thin air. The water mage suddenly stood before them as well, tears running. Bickslow guessed he couldn't really blame the woman. This was all uncertain. Unknown. New to them, but not to himself and Lucy. They'd been through a lot, in the past few hours, at least. Lucy spoke up next, "Where have you guys been? How long were you standing there?" She asked. Her tone said scared, but her words said she wanted knowledge. Too enthralled in the potential loss of Gray, Juvia seemed to have lost her words. Gajeel answered for them, "For about as long as you two had been talking to your Lion." He paused, "How the hell did everyone disappear so quickly? We were there for maybe five minutes before there was no one left but us." he explained. Bickslow found himself feeling disorganized. It was obvious time was part of this too. Loke had said so. But… Hours at a time? He remembered when they were all in the forested area. Ready to fight one another. That was hours ago. He looked up, the absence of the sun high in the sky told him it had been hours since they were thrown back into Hargeon. Not five, or even ten minutes. Bickslow couldn't help but wonder if there were multiples of them… then was there another Juvia and Gajeel wandering around, for hours like they were? Or was it that they got left behind? Perhaps then, it was that himself and Lucy somehow got thrown backwards in time, with the sun being… down… Bickslow frowned.

Suddenly Lucy's hand was in front of his face, waving. "Bickslow?" She questioned, her brown eyes staring up at him. He brought his attention to her and kept his face abandoned of much of the conflictions he felt. She didn't seem to believe him. "There's a difference in time. We know this. We can get through this, we have to." The blonde affirmed. Bickslow knew she was right. There was no way they couldn't drop this now. They'd been infected, affected by the shimmering Anomaly, and the cause was her. As unfortunate as the circumstances were, he couldn't walk away from this. It seemed like none of them could. And some… couldn't walk away ever again. If his gut feeling was right about what Leo has said, they would need to think outside of the box. They would need to steel themselves for the impossible, the possible. He would need to worry for not only himself, but Lucy and the rest of the Guild. He did before, but the weight of all of this just became heavier. Like he'd been enveloped in blanket confusion, only for it to be thrown back into the water and impossible to escape it, dragged down by weights. Drowning. He didn't like that. He wouldn't be able to fight it, not in this weather. Not with the water so freezing cold. The answer - he willed it to be above ground. Not underwater. He'd get himself killed before figuring any of it out underwater. He felt as though he was growing a fear of water. But he couldn't let that stop him from figuring out what was wrong. Lucy had suggested the maze one more time.

But Bickslow worried. How many times had they been in the maze? He felt his paranoia begin to choke him. Were they the real Lucy and Bickslow? Or was this another chance at life, through their other versions bodies? Did they drown together in the ocean near Hargeon? He couldn't think about it, but he couldn't _stop_ thinking about it, either. It perplexed him, made him afraid for himself and everyone else. It was painful to think about what could happen. What might have already happened. "Bickslow?" He heard Lucy's voice, bringing him out of his long-winded thoughts. The man looked down at the shorter woman, "Hmm?" He responded. But Lucy didn't answer him with words. She looked at him expectantly. Like he should know what she was thinking. It took him a minute to realize that she wanted to get moving, to keep going. Enter the maze and find more answers, if they could. Since it seemed that was the place to go and _die_. It didn't sit well with Bickslow. But he couldn't _not_ be the brave one. With Lucy's hand laced with his, he shakily led the way into the maze, Gajeel and Juvia just a few feet behind them. For a long time, they walked around. Aimlessly once more. No hints. They'd been eroded away by time. Bickslow turned to face Juvia as she spoke, "Where are the hints? You guys were the first one's through, right?" She asked, eyeing the two of them. Gajeel listened for an answer as well. Lucy shook her head for them, "We… technically weren't. We followed Levy and Lisanna because they could see the hints. We could see the hints around them. But they walked through the exit first. They… somehow ended up behind us when we followed them out." She admitted. It was strange to hear it out loud.

Bickslow remembered it, clear as day. Before they'd been jolted into the water, after they'd seen Bickslow dead and without eyes. He turned around and ignored the sight in his mind. He tried to focus on nothing as he went forward, but Gajeel broke his concentration. "Hey, lovebirds. Who's that?" He asked. The seith mage didn't want to look. He didn't want to acknowledge the nickname for himself and Lucy. Whether or not it was true, didn't matter now. It wouldn't matter until they could make it out of this place alive and well enough. Still, as Bickslow turned his head to follow where Gajeel had been pointing, he couldn't stop himself from feeling overwhelming guilt. There stood in front of all of them, another version of Lucy. Then curving around the corner, another of himself. He didn't know which one to focus on. Which of them looked better or worse. Both appeared exhausted, beaten and like they had seen a legion of ghosts. Bags under their eyes, the colour of the deepening blue sky above them. Navy in colour, mirroring the cold unforgiving waters behind them. Their eyes seemed alert, yet dull. Some spark of hope that never left them, yet, was fading. Hair messy, clothes torn. It was like they'd taken part in a battle. "Bickslow?" Lucy called softly, but not to him. To his doppleganger. The beaten up one. The seith mage squeezed Lucy's hand, letting her know that he was still here regardless of the conditions of their opposites.

She then tried calling out to herself. But neither of them noticed until Bickslow grabbed his other self as they walked by. The doppelganger stared directly into Bickslow's eyes. Then into Lucy's. He began to cry. Unable to hold his tears back anymore it seemed. Bickslow held his other's arm and glanced to the other Lucy. "What happened to you guys?" He asked them, hoping they would answer him. The doppelganger Lucy finally turned around and saw Bickslow's double crying. Something else troubled Bickslow, it wasn't just himself crying at the sight of himself. It was the fact that, despite being on this island again, he couldn't sense his souls. He couldn't sense where his babies had gone. He could see that this other Bickslow didn't have them with him, either. He knew it was the magic canceling maze. But this felt different. Here, last time, he could sense the fact that they were in his arms. Near him. Now, there was nearly nothing. He couldn't remember when he lost track of them. Too focused on keeping himself alive, on keeping Lucy alive. It was important, she was the key to this. To save them. What was his part in all of this? Bickslow's double "We've watched ourselves die in here, man… You need to get out. This is the end, not the answer. Leave, before it's too la-" He was cut off by sounds of gurgling. Not himself gurgling, though. It was Lucy's double. She was clutching at her throat.

The woman tried to fight the water filling her lungs. Cough it out, throwing it up. Nothing. She was crying and couldn't breathe. Her clothing became soaking wet. Bickslow couldn't imagine the immense pain and fear she would've been in. He moved, still holding onto his Lucy. But the other version of him beat him to trying to help Lucy. Screaming her name. It was too late, though. The woman had departed from the world. Bickslow stood in shock. His world was shaken. He didn't understand the water until Juvia came into view again, her hands up defensively. "I know you think I could do this. But you have to believe me, it wasn't. It wasn't. I would never hurt a friend." She pleaded. Bickslow knew it to be true, she'd proven herself to the guild time and time again. But it was the doppelganger Bickslow who spoke up, "What was it you two did before you got to the island the second time?" Specifically looking at the Lucy that was still alive. She glanced at everyone and then she answered, "We… were sent back to Hargeon. The ship was there again, so we took it. I… I fell off and Bickslow saved me. We both nearly drowned from the shocking cold… I don't know how we got out." She conceded. Looking to Bickslow, seemingly suspiciously. He knew that wasn't going to be the last of it. How they managed to survive that. But she didn't press any further.


	18. What Was It To Her?

_**Chapter 18: Normal POV**_

Lucy immediately watched both Bickslow's appear confused, and concerned. But here she stood, unprocessing the fact that she had just watched herself drown on land. Get soaking wet and endlessly spit out water until she was dead. Watched herself die for the second time in her life. When would it end? How many more times was she to die, before she could live a semi-peaceful life? She yearned for adventure, sure. But this? This was far beyond anything she ever asked for. Lucy had herself thinking back to all of the other times she had caused the guild problems. From the very moment she stepped into the Guild Hall to now. She dragged them through so many hardships because of herself. Or her magic. She was valuable, she knew that. Just because of the magic she wielded. But now it was her that caused this. Through Achnologia and Mavis, she caused this. Now she had to finish it. But if this was the end, not the answers, where would the answer be?

"I'm not one to… interrupt such a moment… but if the answer isn't here. We should get the hell out. Don't you think?" Gajeel interjected, watching the lot of them. Lucy was the first to answer, "Yeah, that was the problem the first time with Bickslow and I. We had to follow Lisanna and Levy out. They could see the hints. We could only see the hints around them." She paused, frowning, "They still made it out of the maze before we did. I just… I get it, based on what Loke said.. But it doesn't make me feel anymore confident in how to get out. Or how to fix this all." She explained, her eyes beginning to tear up as she stood, staring at them all. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I-" She tried to say more but surprisingly it was Juvia who brought the blonde in for a hug, "None of this is your fault. You didn't know, you couldn't have possibly known this would happen." Then the water mage backed up with a smile, "We'll just have to work it out, together."

Lucy was still surprised to know that Juvia was the one consoling her. After giving her much trouble for supposedly going after Gray. Her eyes wide until Juvia backed away from their hug. Lucy… only hoped they could do as Juvia said. Seeing two Bickslow's had Lucy feeling disoriented. She didn't want to lose him. Or anyone else for that matter. It was up to her in the end. She just hoped she wouldn't need to give up her contract with her spirits in the end. She loved all of them. Not a single one of them was worth more to her than the others. They all held their own purpose and personality. Their own connection to herself. She wondered if she'd need to do what she did after the Grand Magic Games. The Eclipse door. Bickslow squeezed her hand, the one he'd been holding onto since they returned from Hargeon the second time. Since time seemed to stop for her and go too long for him. The celestial wizard looked up at Bickslow, then to the second one. Then back to her Bickslow. "Let's go. Let's win this, give this Anomaly hell." Lucy declared. Her stance had hardened. She decided she wouldn't let _time_ be her master. She would find the answers, even if all was uncertain. She would bring her friends to safety. She would bring herself and Bickslow to a place where they could stand freely again. She knew, even if she had gotten herself thrown out, again and again. Until she really truly died. She would continue to try and save them.

Bickslow nodded towards her, as did Juvia and Gajeel. The dragon slayer smirking at them. Although the second Bickslow didn't seem so keen. He glanced down to Lucy's second body, and Lucy's gaze followed. The body was… decomposing. So… quickly. Yet, no stench. Lucy furrowed her brows in concern. The doppelganger that was still alive shook his head. "I might suggest a quicker pace…" He offered, his face was nothing but grim. Like he'd made a realization. One he didn't want. "Bickslow?" Lucy called his name, feeling concerned. Until the man finally answered. "I'm not going to make it out. You'd be smart to leave now. Don't watch me die. Just leave me to the Anomaly." The second Bickslow seemed to sniffle, avoiding eye contact. The blonde felt tears running down her cheeks now. Silently, she stared at him, realizing she knew this Bickslow. It was the same one. She'd watched herself die. Whether in the future, or in the past. It didn't matter. But she knew him, regardless. It was the same one that held her hand. The same one that was partnered with her an entire day ago. It only felt like a lifetime. She knew what he'd meant to her. So long ago, it was nothing but some pervert who stared at her for long periods of time. In the same guild, fighting for the same purpose. Now, he stared at her differently. Lovingly. In concern. In fear. She could see that she meant something different to him now. Her eyes flicked to the Bickslow that held her hand, she watched him for a moment. Curious if she'd still see the same eyes on him. Much to her surprise, she saw similar eyes. She'd just not seen it before. This one, however, was more afraid the longer he looked at himself.

Lucy sniffled. She put a hand on Bickslow's doppelganger, and wiped away the tears that fell from his eyes. "We'll always be with you, Bickslow. I'm so sorry." She sobbed, she'd nearly gotten out without fully crying. But she couldn't help herself. She tried to turn and leave, but the sight of the second Bickslow's eyes caught her off guard. There was no emotion. His whole body was void of it. Then, they were suddenly missing. Like what they saw before. Right before their eyes, Bickslow's double had lost his. Lucy gasped, she could feel her Bickslow try and drag her away. She… knew what was next. She couldn't watch, but she couldn't look away. That was, until Gajeel stepped in the way. Her eyes shut tightly as she heard the man scream from behind a cringing dragon slayer. He was in half, she knew it. It happened to him before. Lucy let out another sob, Bickslow pulled her along. Forcing her to move forward. She couldn't even bear to think about how he felt. Lucy's heart hurt. For the both of them. She… wondered when they'd see her die again. Find out why she screamed so loud.

Then suddenly, they turned a corner and saw another dead body. Another dead Bickslow. Another dead Lucy. Finally, the blonde screamed, at the top of her lungs. She dropped to the ground. Her breathing was heavy and sporadic. She understood. It was them. They were just going to keep _dying_ in here if they didn't get out. She dared not move, fear captivated her. "Shit." She heard Gajeel say from behind her. Then suddenly she felt herself being picked up by the metal man, Juvia in his other arm. She looked at him like he was crazy. But before she could ask what he was doing, he was speaking to Bickslow. "We're getting out of here, and you either follow or you're dead like the rest of you." He put it bluntly, then bolted from their spot. Lucy looked behind them best she could in an attempt to keep her eyes on Bickslow. She wished she hadn't. The man was right behind her, but… so were a few others. All damaged in different ways. Lucy screamed again, looking ahead to see an exit of the maze. It wasn't the main one, but she'd take it. Gajeel jumped the last six feet and landed outside of the maze's exit. He set Juvia and Lucy down. The celestial mage immediately turned around, desperate to see Bickslow, that he was alright. That the rest of them didn't follow. It scared her more than she'd like to ever admit.

She was happy to see that Bickslow was right behind them, that he kept up and got on his knees as he made it to them. She could see that he was rattled too. Lucy got on the ground with him and gave the older man a hug. She held onto him tightly and brought her hand up to hold the back of his neck. She held him there, tightly for a minute or two. The world seemed to disappear from them, it would have startled her, but she could feel that they hadn't moved like they did before. "Bicks…" She cried, feeling devastated and broken from her earlier experiences. She had watched him _die_. And she couldn't do anything. It was her fault and she couldn't do _anything_. She could feel Bickslow pick her up and put her in his lap again, this time on purpose. With intent. She felt his arms wrap entirely around her. The man, she could hear he was sniffling. He held onto her tightly. In any other circumstance, Lucy was certain she would be smiling. Now, despair clutched at her heart. Bickslow's voice was the only thing to cut through it. But it sounded just as sad, scared. "If… If we ever make it out of this alive, Cosplayer…" He worried aloud, she could hear his tone change slightly as he continued, "You owe me a date." He told her, as he pulled back from the tight hug, still holding her in his arms. There was the faintest bit of a smirk playing at his lips.

Lucy could tell he meant what he said. She could tell that he was still trying to lighten their moods. Her eyes glanced to Juvia, who seemed to be in shock, standing, staring at the maze. Like she hadn't even heard what Bickslow said. Then, she looked to the Iron dragon slayer. He looked nearly as shocked, but had definitely heard what Bickslow said. His eyes were on them as he stood, arms dropped at his sides. He looked surprised and like he'd gotten himself into so much shit from someone. Lucy still felt afraid, terrified of what they discovered and saw. She was worried they would see it everywhere they went. But the words kept repeating in her mind as she looked back at Bickslow, eyebrows pushed together like she didn't believe what he said. "A… A d-date?" She swallowed hard. Her mind had been running in circles over this whole Anomaly problem. She'd not even thought about anyone romantically in a long time. At least, that's how it felt. Bickslow didn't answer her, he kept his eyes on her though. Waiting. She could see the same look in his eyes again. The same look from the doppelganger. _If… If we ever make it out of this alive, Cosplayer... _The celestial wizard pouted. She… knew she didn't have to think about it. She would've said yes to his proposition, if she didn't feel so defeated. Seeing herself die, and then Bickslow… It broke her heart. Her heart raced, her mind raced. She felt the urge to get up and run, not from him or his words. But from everything. To simply run from this and never come back. She wasn't sure if the Anomaly would let her though.

If nothing else, Lucy felt like this thing had the darkest sense of humour she'd ever seen. If it was sentient, certain it was sentient. Instead of the mindless thing she originally thought it'd be. What was it to her, if she said yes? If they lived, she wouldn't need to explain to someone else what happened. Bickslow was already there. For her, with her. She already trusted him with her life. Yet, here she was, hesitating. What was it to her, if she said yes? If they died, it wouldn't be a problem. It wouldn't even matter anymore. What was it to her, if she said no? She could die in regret. Without even trying anything first. What was it to her, if she said no? She'd miss out on him. The man who'd stuck by her, regardless of who she was to him. The man that protected her, risked his life for her. And she couldn't say a simple yes. Lucy let out another sob, quivering in Bickslow's arms and lap. She did her best to smile, laughing sadly, "We'll get out alive, Bickslow. I can't die, not if there's a date on the line." She tried to joke with him, _trying_ to make the situation lighter again.

Lucy suddenly turned when she heard Juvia drop to her knees, the woman crying too. Lucy asked the water mage what was wrong. "What about Gray? What about Wendy? Natsu… the others?" Juvia asked, facing Gajeel, "Levy?" Lucy didn't need to see Gajeel's face to know what he was thinking. Though, she could see his expression was like the rest of them. They all had someone. If not everyone else. Gajeel crossed his arms. "Levy's smart. So is Gray and Freed. Don't forget, Erza, Laxus and Master are out there somewhere too." The man was scowling as he talked. He looked as though he hated every second of this. Lucy didn't blame him. Bickslow chuckled, a happy noise Lucy was thrilled to finally hear again. She turned to him and looked at him questioningly. The seith mage looked at her for a moment, then finally explained himself. "I don't think we should rule out the others in this. Sheer force of will has gotten me this far. I don't think you alone can do this, Lucy." He began to explain. It was clear he'd caught the attention of Gajeel and Juvia too. "It's trying to throw you out. The only reason I'm here now is because we held onto each other. It hates it. It's trying to show you what will happen if we stick together. But, are they really real?"

Lucy wasn't entirely sure where Bickslow was going with this, but she listened regardless. "We're sticking with Gajeel and Juvia now. It hasn't shown us them dead yet. Why? Because it can't. They're not a part of this. It wants you gone. Just you. So it can steal your spirits time." He continued to explain. Juvia cut in shortly after, "It's because it manipulates the time your spirits stole from it. That _you_ stole from it." She commented. Bickslow nodded, "Now that you're back here, it can use it. It wants it back, and you gone. That's why it threw us back to Hargeon and everyone away from one another. It can't steal the forms of everyone else. Just move them to where it's convenient. For later." He finished his explanation. Lucy moved off of Bickslow's lap and looked concerned. She thought about it for a moment, her eyes watching the three of them. "But that doesn't explain you, Bickslow. I don't think it would have cared if you were with me. Why didn't it just remove you from me too? Why would it take you with me?" She asked, taking a hold of his hand again. This time, however, Gajeel interjected himself into the conversation. Joining the rest of them on the snowy ground. "Where are your souls, Bickslow?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as the seith mage told him that he couldn't sense them anymore. That he wasn't sure. Gajeel chuckled, Lucy frowned. "Come on. You don't see it, do you? Whatever this thing is, it's holding them hostage. It's obvious you can help destroy this thing. That's why it's throwing you away with her." He clarified for them.


	19. The Key, The Kiss, The Plan

_**Chapter 19: Bickslow's POV:**_

He was glad that Lucy didn't push him further on how he got them out of the water… but the fact that she didn't made him nervous. Nervous for him to get the question, the look, again. His eyes drifted to the dead Lucy, the water, still pouring from her mouth despite the fact that she was gone. It was unnecessary, worrying, horrifying. He could only imagine themselves in the ocean again. Feeling the cold, feeling the absolute freezing water swallowing them alive. Until they were too far gone. Until there was nothing left but the lifeless corpses. He wondered if the Anomaly's idea was to drown them all. To end it before it even began, wanting to use its power in peace. Without the interruption of Lucy and her spirits getting in the way. Even if it was too late for that. Bickslow turned to Gajeel as he spoke up, "I'm not one to… interrupt such a moment… but if the answer isn't here. We should get the hell out. Don't you think?" Bickslow listened, turning his head every time someone spoke up. Lucy was next, "Yeah, that was the problem the first time with Bickslow and I. We had to follow Lisanna and Levy out. They could see the hints. We could only see the hints around them." It was true, Bickslow agreed. The reason they couldn't get out was because they were alone. Because the Anomaly didn't want them to survive. They had lucked out in finding Levy and Lisanna. Bickslow watched Lucy frown.

"They still made it out of the maze before we did. I just… I get it, based on what Loke said.. But it doesn't make me feel anymore confident in how to get out. Or how to fix this all." She explained, Bickslow could see her begin to tear up. He didn't appreciate the sight of it. He felt the need to make her happy. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I-" She began to say more, but Juvia was the one to act first. Her arms wrapped around the celestial mage in seconds. "None of this is your fault. You didn't know, you couldn't have possibly known this would happen." It was odd, to see the water mage be so nice to whom she generally called her a rival constantly. "We'll just have to work it out, together." Juvia assured her, backing up from the hug. The whole scene was a strange one. A scary one. A second Lucy, dead behind them. Another one of himself standing beside them. Looking equally as horrified, if not more. It only made him feel more uneasy. Bickslow squeezed Lucy's hand. To comfort her, as well as himself. Reminding himself that she was still there and real. That they hadn't lost each other a second time. Bickslow watched Lucy look between him and his doppelganger. Finally stopping at himself. "Let's go. Let's win this, give this Anomaly hell." She declared in front of all of them. She seemed to stand straighter, holding onto some new resolve she'd had before. He nodded at her, watching as the other two did as well. Though for some reason Gajeel was smirking at them. He didn't understand why.

Bickslow watched both his other self and Lucy look towards the dead Lucy. Her body decomposing much faster than it really should have in any state. It was unnatural, but so was everything else here. This whole island was full of curses and blessings. All from their past and present. It would be from their future too. Bickslow could _feel_ it. He watched his other self shake his head. "I might suggest a quicker pace…" He heard him offer. It was sound advice. Smart advice. They'd live longer if they left this space. It was clear, they would just keep dying if they stayed still. That didn't seem to be it, though. Not all of it. His doppelganger's face said more. Much more. It wasn't just that they needed to move and survive. Bickslow looked down at Lucy as she said his name. Though he realized that she didn't mean him. She meant his other self. "I'm not going to make it out. You'd be smart to leave now. Don't watch me die. Just leave me to the Anomaly." He answered, a sniffle following. His eyes on the snow below them. Bickslow felt himself grimace as Lucy looked back up at him. He felt his heart pound. Her eyes searched his, he searched hers. What he found, answered his previous conflictions. They were both afraid to lose one another. _Really_ afraid. It didn't matter from what timeline she'd leave him from, it mattered that she left. Died without warning. Leaving him alone. He refused to watch her die again. It was painful and traumatizing to watch. Bickslow looked at his other self again. It was like looking into a mirror.

The same mirror with the same feelings of fear. Anguish. Anger. But he saw hopelessness in his other self. Like he knew he wasn't going to live, Bickslow knew he said as much, but seeing it was believing it. They had seen others of themselves die before them. Suddenly he saw Lucy's hand come up and wipe the tears from his doppelganger. "We'll always be with you, Bickslow. I'm so sorry." She let out a sob. It was like her words mattered only for a second before he watched his other self not care. Like she'd just told him the sky was normal. The seith mage watched in horror as his doppelganger lost his eyes. Much like they'd seen when they first entered the maze. Hours ago. _Days_ ago. There was still no telling _how_ he lost his eyes. Just that he did. Next would be half his body being cut off. Another mystery as to how. But Bickslow didn't want to wait around and watch himself get mutilated. He was thankful that Gajeel stood in the way of Lucy as he tried to pull her away from the dying one. The dragon slayer had his arms crossed, staring at Lucy and himself. His heart felt like it had jumped to his throat as he heard his own scream from behind Gajeel. The seith mage was glad Gajeel stood in the way. Shielding himself and Lucy.

_Fuck_. Was all he could think as he pulled Lucy away. Listening to her sob behind him. He'd turned them around a corner and stopped immediately. He could see himself, dead on the ground. Appearing as though he'd drowned this time. He could see another Lucy, missing eyes and her torso ripped to shreds. He heard the blonde scream beside him as she dropped to the ground. But his eyes were glued to the sight. Confused, concerned, horrified. The same emotions he was feeling the entire time he was ever in this maze.. He had recognized that scream. They were in the future they'd heard before that no one else did. He wondered if Gajeel or Juvia heard this before. If being with them here, now, meant they heard it too. "Shit." He heard Gajeel say from behind him. He finally turned to face the dragon slayer who had picked up both of the girls. "We're getting out of here, and you either follow or you're dead like the rest of you." Gajeel was blunt… But Bickslow couldn't deny that he was grateful for it. Reality was slapping them over and over again, but they'd been stuck in their minds. _Trying_ to face their worst fears. The seith mage followed immediately after Gajeel, keeping up best he could.

He watched as Lucy turned her head around to face him. Though he only felt nausea when she did. Her expression made him fear for his life more. It didn't help that she screamed and looked away again. He hated himself for looking behind him. Nearly tripping over and falling behind. He turned back around and jumped after Gajeel did. Another image burned into his mind, forever. Unsettling, watching three others of himself walk towards him with marks, cuts, missing limbs. He felt lucky they weren't screaming. But they were crying silently. He dropped to his knees as soon as he'd gotten far enough away, after Gajeel let the girls out of his arms. His eyes glancing back behind him making sure his other selves stayed in the maze. He turned back to face them, but his eyes remained on the snow below him. _Fuck, fuck, fuck. What is this?_ He asked himself, before Lucy's movements took his attention. Ripped from his thoughts, for just a moment as she hugged him tightly. Glad she was still alive. The one he'd come here with. For the next minute, Bickslow remained there, stark still. Statue-like. He just couldn't believe all that he'd seen. Again. He'd seen both of them die. He'd seen himself, multiple times, in multiple ways. Crying, broken, dead or half dead. He'd felt like dread swallowed his lungs and he was meant to live in sorrow. Meant to loop, forever. Dying at the Anomaly's will. "Bicks…" He heard Lucy's cry. The feeling of her hugging him returning to him once more. Tore him from his racing dark thoughts, he looked down at the woman wrapped around him. He remained silent, but he wrapped his arms around her, putting her on his lap. He held his arms around her back and legs. Like he could carry her, but remained on the ground.

Bickslow held to her tightly. Letting her head lean against his chest. Against his beating heart, pounding from the fear of the maze. The seith mage felt his chest and throat close for a moment before he took a deep breath and stifled a sob. Sniffling instead. He needed to be strong here. If not for himself, then for Lucy. He was certain she felt pressure to fix all of this when it was her spirits. Her having the spirits that made the problem in the first place. He was sure she was feeling guilt along with her pressure and fear. Despite his own, he needed to step up and help where he could. He needed to show that he _did_ care. More than he let on. Complicated became what they were here. He didn't have any reason to hesitate anymore. If he did die on this island. He would make sure Lucy would know how he felt about her. He finally spoke, breaking the silence between the four of them. "If… If we ever make it out of this alive, Cosplayer…" He worried, grimacing at how he was wording it. But he forced himself to sound happier about it, "You owe me a date." He stated, pulling back slightly from their embrace. He could feel his old self pushing to come out, allowing him to smirk slightly. He wanted nothing more than to smile and laugh with her, but they had to figure this out first. Had to make it out alive. Then they could laugh about it some day.

The older man watched Lucy glance at Juvia and Gajeel. His eyes seemed to follow. The shock was the expression on each of the other wizards. But, he wasn't surprised Gajeel was staring at them. His hearing would've been better than Juvia's. The man didn't say anything, though. Just stared. Lucy looked back up at Bickslow and he returned the look, waiting for her answer. "A… A d-date?" She asked him. He watched her pout, confused by the reaction from her. But he remained silent still, waiting to hear some form of answer. He waited, watching as she seemed to think through something in her mind. It concerned him slightly but he still patiently waited. Then suddenly she let out another sob. Bickslow held her closer to him, about to ask what was wrong. He could feel her shaking, but she tried to smile, letting out a sad laugh. "We'll get out alive, Bickslow. I can't die, not if there's a date on the line." It was an attempt at a joke. A dark one, he'd never expected that from her. He wondered if he'd worn off on her somehow. Bickslow smiled, until he heard a thud next to them.

Juvia had dropped to her knees and was crying. Lucy was already asking before he could. It seemed as though she'd gone through a realization of some kind as she spoke, "What about Gray? What about Wendy? Natsu… the others?" He watched her turn to Gajeel. Pointedly, "Levy?" She asked him.

The iron dragon slayer looked pissed as usual, but this time was masked slightly by fear of the unknown. He crossed his arms. "Levy's smart. So is Gray and Freed. Don't forget, Erza, Laxus and Master are out there somewhere too." He replied, scowling. Bickslow agreed with him, but the island was still huge. There was no guarantee they could or would find the others before the Anomaly decided to knock them back again. Either to where they started, or straight into the water and drown them. But he knew that Gajeel was right to some extent. It amused him enough to chuckle, as he came to a realization himself. About how he'd made it this far. How the four of them had made it this far. Bickslow explained himself as Lucy questioned him silently. "I don't think we should rule out the others in this. Sheer force of will has gotten me this far. I don't think you alone can do this, Lucy." He began to explain. The confused looks from the three of them had him trying to explain faster. "It's trying to throw you out. The only reason I'm here now is because we held onto each other. It hates it. It's trying to show you what will happen if we stick together. But, are they really real?" He asked.

"We're sticking with Gajeel and Juvia now. It hasn't shown us them dead yet. Why? Because it can't. They're not a part of this. It wants you gone. Just you." Bickslow knew he probably sounded crazy. But all he could think back to was Lucy. With himself alone with her, and with themselves and Gajeel and Juvia. He didn't think they were hallucinating. Lucy was able to touch the other Bickslow. He could rule that out. It was in fact, different timelines. From what Leo had told them before, then it made just that _little_ bit more sense. Juvia followed with more of the theory, clearly catching on. "It's because it manipulates the time your spirits stole from it. That _you_ stole from it." She commented. Bickslow nodded. The Anomaly appeared from having seven years stolen from it. Born from the malicious intent of Achnologia against the protection spell from Mavis. Bickslow could almost feel like it was angry at Lucy. Tormenting her because she wouldn't stay away. Wouldn't _die. _Bickslow continued, "Now that you're back here, it can use it. It wants it back, and you gone. That's why it threw us back to Hargeon and everyone away from one another. It can't steal the forms of everyone else. Just move them to where it's convenient."

Bickslow felt Lucy get off his lap and watch the three of them. "But that doesn't explain you, Bickslow. I don't think it would have cared if you were with me. Why didn't it just remove you from me too? Why would it take you with me?" Lucy inquired. That, that was something Bickslow didn't have an answer for. He could guess everything else. The Anomaly angry that Lucy's spirits stole time. Trying to kill her, or scare her enough to leave. So it could continue to try and catch up from the seven years. But some things still evaded him. Including himself in the equation. Including how the Anomaly thought it was Lucy's fault, Lucy's spirits fault that she stole time. He felt confused again, looking down as Lucy took his hand once more. "Where are your souls, Bickslow?" Gajeel asked him, Bickslow looked up to his guildmate and watched him raise an eyebrow as he told the dragon slayer he couldn't feel them anymore. Not that he'd lost them, but that he just couldn't feel them anymore. Like they were out of range. Then Gajeel chuckled, Bickslow continued to eye the man curiously. "Come on. You don't see it, do you? Whatever this thing is, it's holding them hostage. It's obvious you can help destroy this thing. That's why it's throwing you away with her." He clarified for them. Bickslow found himself scarce of an answer. A response. Was it really true? Did the Anomaly think he could help based on his soul magic? He felt confused even more than before.

"You think it's protecting itself while it tries to catch up with seven years of missing time?" Bickslow asked, his eyes suddenly locked on with Lucy's. The blonde gasped, "If it really thinks that it's my spirits fault, then that's why Loke looked like he was assimilating. Trying to steal their time, even though it seems to be endless." Lucy speculated. Suddenly her expression fell from hope to grief once more. "But Loke said there was someone else gone from this timeline, yeah? Why would it kill someone other than me, if I'm the problem against it. Bickslow too?" She questioned, her glare seemed to be aimed at the snow.

Bickslow was beginning to think that something was still missing. There was a piece of this massive shimmering Anomaly that they just didn't know. Or notice. Did it have to do with water after all? Or what about hearing the voices and seeing through other timelines? Bickslow's perplexed mind still couldn't solve it all. He knew he was never very good at puzzles in the first place, he was certain he'd hate them even more after this was all over if he survived. If the Anomaly let him live long enough to destroy it. Bickslow saw Gajeel and Juvia shake their heads, both without an answer to their questions. He wondered who it was that the Anomaly took the life of. Did it matter? Would it give them a hint? He didn't think it would. In the midst of his thoughts, Juvia spoke again, "Juvia thinks the souls are a key-" She said, before both herself and Gajeel disappeared from sight.

The seith mage felt his heart leap. The sudden disappearance didn't feel random this time. It certainly wasn't helpful, nor did it make him feel any less fearful. But, her last words gave him a bit of hope. "No!" He heard Lucy scream from beside him. She reached out to where they were. Nothing. No words. No sounds. Nothing but dead air surrounded them now. Bickslow had an idea… but he wasn't convinced it would work. Still, he felt the need to try. Despite his previous unwillingness to do so. "Lucy… Lucy," He paused, turning to face the celestial mage. He let go of her hand and brought his hands to cup her cheeks. He gazed at her, afraid of being moved somewhere from her at all. Lucy looked shocked, though he suspected it was from watching their friends flash away in an instant. "Do you trust me?" He asked her, cryptically. He didn't want to give her his reasoning, not yet. The blonde hardly hesitated before nodding. "I do…"

Then the seith mage smiled. "I need you to try and summon Leo again for me, okay?" He stared into her eyes, much like he had in the ocean water. Before he'd taken control of her body. Only this time, the seith mage gave the blonde a shaky kiss before pulling back, and seeing Leo standing behind Lucy. The woman stared at him, confused. But only for a moment before her stare went blank. Bickslow knew what he was doing was wrong without some kind of idea and permission, but he'd ask for forgiveness later. He'd really need to explain it when he let go of her again. Leo looked at Bickslow with a burning stare. "Care to explain yourself to me, Bickslow?" Leo chided, waiting for Bickslow to answer him. Bickslow smirked. "You're not assimilating anymore, _are you?"_ The seith mage's mouth may have been moving to the words, but it was Lucy's voice that spoke them. Leo looked down at himself, fully functional. "What does this mean?" The Lion asked Bickslow, clearly curious. Bickslow spoke through Lucy again, "It means… We have a plan." Bickslow assured the Lion spirit.


	20. Coffin

_(Hey! I'm really glad you guys are enjoying my story so much! I feel like a broken record saying that so much. But honestly it's inspired me to try and write a book, lol. I will absolutely continue to write this fanfic though! I must see it to its end! You reading this and writing your honest thoughts about it has made me really happy. So - without furthering my chatty thank you's lol. Here's the next few chapters. We're in the endgame now __( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )_

_**Chapter 20: Natsu's POV: **_

However long he'd been staring… it was too long. Things had moved again. People had moved. Away from Cana. Almost like refusing she was gone. If no one touched her lifeless body, then no one would notice she was gone. She wasn't gone… Yet, she was. Natsu felt anger rise within himself as it did so often. His friends and family wrongfully hurt made his mind alight with fire. His heart hurt, something so painfully aware that someone was missing from his heart. From his guild. From his _life_. He knew he wasn't quite as close to Cana as Gray or Lucy or Levy, but that was enough. The fire dragon slayer worried for all of them. He knew they could overcome a lot. They had in the past. He'd watched another Lucy die before him too, it wasn't _his_ Lucy, but it was another Natsu's Lucy. Even if that Natsu had died before everything they experienced. It didn't matter, it still hurt. Natsu could feel a hand on his shoulder and he looked over at Gray, the man seemed to be hurting more than angry. "We can't leave her like this…" Gray appealed, "Help me bury her. Something… We can't-" He continued, then was stopped by the sound of thuds and rustling leaves. Natsu turned with Gray and saw Gajeel and Juvia wobbling to try and catch themselves from falling over. The uneven foliage didn't make it easy to stand on. "The hell?" Gajeel barked, finally looking up at the rest of them who stood, distraught. Natsu couldn't help but think at least the man had the right question. He didn't know either.

Although that didn't instill confidence either. Natsu looked back to Gray for a second, nodded and then pointed to Cana on the proverbial ground. "Any ideas, Gajeel?" He asked the iron dragon slayer as he moved to Cana's halved body. The longer he looked, the longer his heart ached. The more his hands began to feel clammy. He had no idea where he was even supposed to pick her up. He didn't want to disrespect what was left of the woman by recklessly handling her. He didn't want more to come out of her. Natsu looked back up at Gray and could see the other man had the same feelings. Mutual discomfort in unknowing. In looking, too, he imagined. Then his eyes shifted to Gajeel and Juvia. The rain woman with tears in her eyes and Gajeel staring blankly at Cana's destroyed body. They all stood silently amongst each other for a minute, talking with silence. Embracing the fact that one was not with them. Would never be again. Brutally missing from them. Gajeel was the first to break the silent conversation, however. Natsu peered at him as he spoke, "Well.. one idea… but none of you are going to like hearing any of it…" The iron dragon slayer explained, glancing to Juvia. Natsu felt the temperature around him drop. He didn't even need to look. He knew it was Gray, the iron dragon slayer sounded grim and none of them liked the sound of that. Natsu feared for someone else's life. Out of the ones here, two teams were missing. Plus Master Makarov and Erza and Laxus. Lucy was Natsu's first concern. Then he realized Freed and Wendy were still gone. Bickslow too.

What was he to do if Lucy had _actually_ left him for good? Perhaps in the same manner that Cana did. His heart couldn't take that. He felt almost desperate to know, "Tell me, Gajeel." He demanded, his voice falling flat at his friend's name. He had marched close to Gajeel and held his shirt, weakly. Nearly ready to cry himself. "Is Lucy okay?" He asked, but Gajeel was interrupted by Levy speaking softly, coming around from behind Gray. "Gajeel? I'm so glad you're okay." She held her hands close to her chest, as if trying to hold her heart steady. Natsu glanced back to Gajeel to see the man smile slightly and then frowned. "Lucy's… fine." He said flatly. Natsu seemed less than fine with that answer. He raised an eyebrow and tried again, "Fine? What's that supposed to mean? Where is she?" Natsu badgered Gajeel, before the iron dragon slayer pushed him off and went to hug Levy. Then leaned his arm on the short girl's head. Receiving a pout from the blue haired woman.

Gajeel answered again, "I wouldn't worry about her. She's smart. She's resourceful. She's got Bickslow with her, I'm fairly certain he'd do anything to protect her. Seems mutual, actually." He explained, and Natsu felt the temperature lower again. This time, Natsu looked at Gray, but Gray continued to stare at Cana's lifeless eyes. "Gray?" Natsu asked, receiving a glare.

Gajeel seemed to understand and chimed in a second time, "Look, I know it's hard to look at, but that might not be _our_ Cana. There's some shit we've learned. It ain't nice. Just, don't get your hopes up. Cana might actually be dead. You're going to want to listen to me before you bury her." He began to explain. All eyes were on the darker dragon slayer as he told them what he'd learned with his time around Lucy and Bickslow. How it had _somehow_ revolved around Lucy and her spirits. The seven years of skipping time. About some freakish anomaly that was caused by Achnologia and Mavis. How it somehow became Lucy's fault that her spirits "stole time" from the anomaly. Natsu felt confused. As he so often did when it came to larger things than himself. He worried for Lucy. He worried for Wendy and Freed too. He still wasn't sure where he stood on Bickslow. Though it didn't make him feel any more confident that the seith mage was the one Lucy was stuck with. He was her partner in this, he understood _that_ part of it. Why they were together in the first place. But the Anomaly had his mind wracked.

"That's not all, though." Gajeel continued, Natsu looked back up at Gajeel and listened with great interest. "I've seen some messed up shit in my life… but Cana? Bickslow and Lucy?" He faltered slightly, pulling Levy closer to him, as if for comfort. "Juvia and I, along with them. We watched multiple of them die in front of us. One Lucy drowned. One Bickslow lost his eyes… and somehow lost his bottom half like Cana here." He explained, "But it wasn't _our_ Bickslow. It was another from another time? Same with Lucy. In the maze, it seemed to be a death sentence to remain there. If you couldn't get out, you were dead. We had turned corners that had just dead versions of themselves." Natsu heard Juvia sob, turning away from everyone else. Clearly it was _something_ to see if she was sobbing from seeing it. If Gajeel had trouble saying it. "I gotta get to Luce. I've gotta help her!" Natsu blurted. His friend was in danger, he felt he could help. Gajeel put his hand up, "We tried to stick with them, what makes you think you won't get sent away from them again?" He asked the fire dragon slayer.

Natsu wasn't sure he had an answer. His first reaction was to just _go_. To help. To fight. What could he fight, though? An Anomaly wasn't something he could fight with fire, he knew that much. It was invisible. Suddenly Natsu felt himself more afraid for himself, for everyone. "But… we've gotta do… something… to help. Right?" Natsu asked, turning his attention back to Elfman and Lisanna. Then to Gray and Juvia. Gray looked more defeated, eyes darting between Cana and Gajeel.

"We bury Cana and I'll fight whatever the hell this thing is. It won't take _another_ one of my friends." Gray swore, his expression hardened. Natsu agreed with him, but he still wasn't sure how to help the poor, dead woman. Then, Natsu watched as the ice wizard kneeled down next to Cana and whispered "Ice make; Coffin." Suddenly, the body was encased in a box of solid ice. At least now, they could carry her without moving too much. It wasn't ideal, but it was better than nothing. "Let's use the stairs." Gray suggested, pointing to where they had come up together. Natsu nodded, picking up the other side of the ice box and moving towards the stairs. He knew he was being oddly silent. Unlike him to be so quiet. But he had no words. No possible answer that would help any of them. His fire certainly wouldn't do the trick. He couldn't burn time away. He couldn't save the Lucy's that had already died. They were all stuck in some nightmare he couldn't wake up from. He debated on asking if any of them were real or not. Even someone like Gray, who had made the air around them colder. Would he feel the cold if Gray wasn't real? "We're comin' Luce." Natsu said to himself quietly. He vowed to himself that he'd save her somehow. That he'd keep her safe. She was his best friend, after all.


	21. Distant Options

_(I messed up a bit. This chapter has been updated cause I had to fix some things!) _

_**Chapter 21: Normal POV: **_

Gajeel's theory had Lucy feeling uncertain. More so than she already was. The fact that it was her fault… and now Bickslow was part of it too? She'd been partnered with the same man who could help her end this all. Rid the seemingly endless disorientation they all felt. The discomfort. The deceit. The terror in their hearts. "You think it's protecting itself while it tries to catch up with seven years of missing time?" She heard Bickslow ask, his eyes on hers. She watched him carefully, absorbing his words. It… made sense. She knew it did. She gasped from the sudden realization, "If it really thinks that it's my spirits fault, then that's why Loke looked like he was assimilating. Trying to steal their time, even though it seems to be endless." She speculated. Though, her hope didn't last long. Although it was a good start in their joint theory… something still bothered her. Lucy felt her heart's pang in grief for someone that couldn't have a face. "But Loke said there was someone else gone from this timeline, yeah? Why would it kill someone other than me, if I'm the problem against it. Bickslow too?" She questioned the group. It was her fault, so why would the Anomaly kill another from the guild? Why wouldn't it just throw them somewhere far away and deal with her itself? She glared at the snow, as if it was the problem once again. But it wasn't. It wasn't going to be that easy. She couldn't just call for Natsu to melt it all to save them. Nothing was ever that easy for them. The silence between them ate at the words threatening to spill out next. Like they were on the _cusp_ of figuring it all out. And yet, the cliff didn't allow them to make the leap of faith.

Suddenly, in just a few seconds, Lucy heard Juvia speak, "Juvia thinks the souls are a key-" and then was cut off by disappearing. Lucy watched the scene replaying in her mind. She felt afraid again. Herself and Bickslow were alone once more and that spelled trouble for them. Bickslow was her only comfort now. But she was _so_ close. Close to an answer, "No!" Lucy screamed, reaching her hand out to see if she could hit them again. But they were just _gone. _Gone with her answer. Gone with her hope. She felt distraught, helpless. Grieving for a nameless friend. She wished that Loke could've just told her who it was. But her heart told her it was better this way. Her arm was still out as she heard Bickslow's voice reach her, "Lucy… Lucy," He seemed to pause and look at her. She felt a slow panic rise within her as he let go of her hand, but the panic was quickly replaced by surprise and a welcome distraction as he placed his hands on her cheeks. Her eyes watched his, the red seemed to pierce through her. Like he could see through what she was feeling. "Do you trust me?" He asked with no other explanation. His tone was shaky, she was afraid for him. For her. For everyone else. She'd already said yes to a date… If she didn't trust him now… she never would. Lucy nodded slightly, "I do…"

It was… odd, for the celestial mage to see Bickslow suddenly smiling. But given the question, she understood his response to her answer. This hardly seemed like the time to smile. "I need you to try and summon Leo again for me, okay?" Bickslow cajoled, Lucy was willing, she just didn't know why. She knew it wasn't going to work. She knew Loke was just going to appear and disappear again instantly. Suddenly, however, Bickslow seemed to close the distance between them and Lucy could feel the warmth of his lips on hers. Although it was shaky, Lucy didn't resist. She didn't remove herself from him. She accepted the kiss and it was over before she had a chance to comprehend what it was for. And then - she felt different. But… similar. Oddly similar. She felt herself summon Loke, feel his presence behind her. But she couldn't see him. She could barely feel Bickslow's hand taking hers again as he pulled away from her lips. It was like she was buried under a slab of ice. Jagged with broken pieces. Stuck underwater, voices sounded garbled but she could still understand vaguely what was being said. It… didn't feel like she was drowning, either. It was freezing, but she could breathe. She could see a blurred image of Bickslow and Loke in her vision, but nothing she did made her own body move. She wasn't in control of herself. Confused, she tried to talk to Bickslow. "Hello? Where, what is this?" But got no response. Not even a glance in her way. She only heard Loke speaking, "Care to explain yourself to me, Bickslow?" She heard, wanting desperately to answer. Only this time her mouth was filled with water.

She couldn't see any expression on either of the men in front of her. "You're not assimilating anymore, _are you?_" It… was her voice. But Lucy was certain it wasn't her that was talking. Anxiety filled her lungs and made it hard to breathe. That or it was the water. Lucy felt panicked. She could tell she was within herself still, but stuck. Watching herself move and speak as though it was herself. Yet, it wasn't. Her eyes widened. She pounded against the massive ice slab. The water slowed her movements. "What does this mean?" Lucy heard Leo say, then her voice again, "It means… We have a plan." The confidence wasn't from her. It was from someone else. She was panicked, worried. Freezing and afraid. She shut her eyes and tried to scream. Then suddenly her control returned to her. The ice broke and water flooded out. She felt herself return to normal. Bickslow's hand holding hers. Lucy immediately looked at Leo and saw him begin to assimilate again. "Loke?" She worried, moving to try and grab a hold of his shoulder. Her hand passed through. "What's… you were just fine… how?" She implored for an answer, waiting for either of them to answer, "What just happened?" The feeling she had was vague to her now. Like she was slowly forgetting what just happened.

Leo pointed to Bickslow, "He happened, I don't approve, but I know it has to be done…" the lion spirit partially explained, clearly needing to return. Wanting the seith mage to explain himself and his actions. Lucy closed Leo's gate before he had a chance to just blip out. She turned to Bickslow with a look of purely mixed interest and worry. She could see the guilt ridden look. "What just happened? And please… don't avoid it this time…" She begged him. The answer should've been clear, but it wasn't to her. On top of everything she'd experienced in however long she'd been there, this was just another experience that didn't add up. Perhaps it would if Bickslow was truthful this time around. She waited as the man in front of her seemed to sigh heavily. "I… Don't think you're going to like it. Most souls don't." He began to explain, "I… possessed you for a short while… I did it to save us both when you fell off the boat. I wasn't strong enough physically, my body went too shocked. But you were strong enough when your body was possessed." He looked away from her, his tone full of regret, "I'm really sorry… but you would have died otherwise. I hated doing it to you. Loke couldn't grab you." He paused, looking back at Lucy. The blonde's eyebrows didn't remove themselves from being creased in concern. "With my help... I could make sure Loke didn't fade out or get sent back. When I possess you, he's totally fine. But I still don't quite understand why." The celestial mage watched as Bickslow rubbed the back of his head in dissatisfaction. Lucy could see he didn't like this at all. Took no pleasure in possessing her, but did in having a plan. Lucy stared at the seith mage for enough time to make it seem like she wouldn't speak at all. She… had so many words and didn't know where to start them. So instead, she opted for hugging Bickslow. It was only then the words came to her, "I don't care if that's how you saved us… I'm glad you did. But... I remember being panicked when you possessed me just now." She frowned, pulling away to see Bickslow's expressions. "Is… is that normal?" She asked, taking notice that the sun was nearly gone by now.

She returned her point of view to Bickslow's face and watched as the man grimaced, shamefully almost. "Unfortunately, yes." He avoided her eyes. "When I possess a soul the first time, often what they see anytime they're possessed after that is something like when they were possessed the first time. I hate to admit that the first ones are usually in my favour. Not theirs. It's not always pleasant." The seith mage described, and continued to do so about his souls. How they have similar feelings too. Although by now most of them would be used to it. Lucy couldn't find words this time. She knew that Bickslow's magic was creepy… but to this extent was wild to her. She knew she could summon things, living beings. She tried to use them nicely. Work with them. But, she had that choice. It seemed to her that Bickslow didn't have that choice. He was stuck with what the situation gave him. If she was right, then it was her drowning that was her first time. That would be what she saw _every time_. She wondered if she would be okay if they continued to use her like this, to help her spirits. Would it drain Bickslow? She couldn't be sure. The celestial mage had to be _absolutely _sure that this was their only option before they went forward with it. She knew it would be uncomfortable either way. She… just didn't like to see Bickslow looking like he hated himself for using her the way he did. Lucy knew if that was the only way, she would do it for him. For everyone. But their next problem was _where_. Clearly the Anomaly was on the island. Spread from a spot… Something seemed to click in her mind. "Bickslow, we've got to get to where we all held hands all those years ago. It's the only place I can think of to even _begin_ to try aside from the top of the Tenrou tree itself." She suggested.

She watched BIckslow nod slowly, unsurely, "One problem, Cosplayer." He fretted, "How will we get there without it throwing us back?"


	22. Just How Many Times?

_**Chapter 22: Bickslow's POV: **_

Hating holding her there without explaining it first, Bickslow let Lucy's control return to her swiftly. He watched as her eyes returned to their normal brown colour. Less dull. Although he was certain it would be difficult for her to understand what just happened, if she remembered much of it, he hoped she could forgive him. He'd gotten this far with her, he didn't want to suddenly screw it up. The idea of pushing his luck now, almost hurt more than the idea of dying. _Why, I haven't even… spent… that much time…_ Bickslow thought to himself. But… he felt like that was wrong to tell himself. How long he'd actually spent in that maze with her. On the boat. On the beach, for _months_ she walked to and from him. Bickslow began to realize what he was feeling was far beyond any infatuation he'd ever felt before. He'd had more awareness of her in his sights than he noticed.

"Loke?" The seith mage heard Lucy speak, asking her spirit friend his name. Bickslow looked up from where he had been staring at Lucy's eyes to see that Leo was assimilating again. As far as he'd known, Bickslow always thought the spirit's time was endless. Unless, like Leo before, had been banished from being outside the spirit realm for so long.

The seith mage felt the urge to hold onto Lucy and never let go of her. He was holding her hand, sure. But it didn't feel like enough to protect her. Clearly there was still something else they were missing. It all came down to himself and Lucy. Her spirits. He wondered if the Anomaly was able to steal away into the Celestial realm too. The place should've been untouchable by anything other than the spirits themselves. Perhaps they were wrong from the start. It didn't matter anymore, however. They _would_ figure it out. "What's… you were just fine… how?" Lucy asked the lion spirit. Bickslow watched as Lucy's hand passed through the man's body. He could see she was waiting for an answer, "What just happened?" She asked, before Leo was pointing to Bickslow. The seith mage who didn't truthfully want to be pointed out in that exact moment. But it was coming. He would need to explain everything. His theory. What he did to her. None of which he was happy about. Bickslow ducked his head slightly as Leo explained. "He happened, I don't approve, but I know it has to be done…" Bickslow nearly laughed at how vague the lion spirit was being. But he understood. It wasn't his job to know what went on inside the brain of a perverted soul collector.

Bickslow could feel the presence of Leo vanish without looking. His gaze, he was sure was leaving something to be desired from Lucy as she spoke, "What just happened? And please… don't avoid it this time…" She pleaded with him. Finally, Bickslow looked back up to Lucy, his eyes locked on hers. He felt his culpability try to force him to avoid answering. Even if it was the right answer. Lucy, of all people, was the _last _person he wanted to steal control from. He'd found her taking control rather attractive in different circumstances. Bickslow sighed heavily. "I… Don't think you're going to like it. Most souls don't." He hesitated in giving her a real answer. This back and forth between himself made it harder for him to open up. "I… possessed you for a short while… I did it to save us both when you fell off the boat. I wasn't strong enough physically, my body went too shocked. But you were strong enough when your body was possessed." He related back to the ocean's freezing water. "I'm really sorry… but you would have died otherwise. I hated doing it to you. Loke couldn't grab you." He further explained, eyes still stuck, focused on Lucy. "With my help... I could make sure Loke didn't fade out or get sent back. When I possess you, he's totally fine. But I still don't quite understand why." He conceded, rubbing the back of his neck. The seith mage felt like all but one of his advantages were gone, vanished from his grasp. Slipped through his fingers while he was looking the wrong way. Just for a second. But he knew that's all it took. He… realized he hadn't slept in _months_. How he was functioning at all would've been impossible if he wasn't stuck inside a convolution of time.

He waited for it. He waited for Lucy to reprimand him for using her the way he did. Whether it was for either saving her life, or to prove a point. Drive it home. But nothing came. No words. No slap. Just, a gentle embrace. Then she spoke to him, "I don't care if that's how you saved us… I'm glad you did. But... I remember being panicked when you possessed me just now." Then she pulled away, frowning. "Is… is that normal?" She asked him. He averted his eyes once again. It was normal. To him it was absolutely normal. He had five souls in his possession already. Another to feel panic as Lucy did was normal. "Unfortunately, yes." He answered, "When I possess a soul the first time, often what they see anytime they're possessed after that is something like when they were possessed the first time. I hate to admit that the first ones are usually in my favour. Not theirs. It's not always pleasant." He described. He continued on about how they felt similar to how she did. But after so many years, they'd be used to it. But he left out that theirs was permanent. That's why they had gotten used to it. _Years_ of service to him. Partially conditioning them to liking their new _life_. Admittedly, he knew he was stealing their life. They wouldn't really be _alive_. He didn't intend on taking her soul from her. He was glad at least, that he had that choice to make.

Whether it was to win a fight, or to save his life, if he disliked someone enough he would possess them. If they didn't know his freaky little party trick, he'd use it. To his _every_ advantage. He had now learned the opposite was true, too. To save a life, if he liked them enough, he would possess them to save them. The souls that could move in different dolls, however. Possession was first, of course. But that sort of possession never stopped. Never gave into having breaks. With control of the soul, he could rip it from the body if they were weak enough to not resist him. Place them wherever he wished. Wherever he willed them. He knew something still didn't make sense. Juvia told them souls were a key. She was cut off. Bickslow felt like he could take a guess, as to what the water mage meant, but he wasn't certain if he was right. He _was_ certain that he'd never be certain he was right with this Anomaly. He knew they could be shooting in the dark, missing their target by _miles_. Either by one or one thousand, they were still missing. The elusive target teasing them with a moment of respite, before it would continue to evade their theories. To fire back with more problems, more questions, more horror's. Trying everything in its abilities to end them. To deter them from stopping what it was trying to accomplish. He just hoped the Anomaly wouldn't get desperate to get rid of them. One minute they would exist, the next, nothing.

"Bickslow, we've got to get to where we all held hands all those years ago. It's the only place I can think of to even _begin_ to try aside from the top of the Tenrou tree itself." She suggested. Though the seith mage agreed with her, nodding along slowly. He stopped himself from shaking his head. It was a good place to start. But it wouldn't be easy. Even if it was the right place, _especially_ if it was the right place. Bickslow knew the Anomaly wouldn't just _let_ them in to experiment with it. It would throw them away again. Perhaps further than before. Perhaps in the water watch them drown so it can reign over its island until it was ready to do what it felt was needed to be done. "One problem, Cosplayer," He fretted. "How will we get there without it throwing us back?" He asked. The older man watched the blonde seemingly struggle with his question. As far as he was concerned, they were stuck in a loop. Or if not a loop, then a predesigned unwarranted adventure of death that awaited them. Continuously thrown back and forth in time. Forced to watch themselves die, again and again. It was grim, unforgiving and sickening. Couldn't even be a trick of the mind, and illusion, not after Lucy had touched the shoulder of his doppelganger. This was real. The most real that Bickslow had experienced in his whole life. The timelines seemed fake but it was true. They had felt and seen the other versions of themselves walking around. Dying and living.

Abruptly, Bickslow felt the urge to hold tightly to Lucy. He felt a strange sensation against his back and brought her into a tight hug. Taking very little time in doing so, but it still didn't feel fast enough as the cold, snowy ground beneath them disappeared once more. Only for it to be replaced by cold hard cobblestone. They had been thrown back to Hargeon. Bickslow stumbled in his spot, still holding onto Lucy. He continued to hold onto her but looked back to where the ship still sat. The third one they'd have to take back to the island. This time was different, however. Everything was silent. He could see themselves on the ship. He could see some of the other guild members on the ship, too. Like they were still waiting for others to show up. While their other selves sat in the same spot where they pointed out the shimmer in the sky. It made Bickslow look. He could see the shimmer, from where he stood. "That's…" He paused, pointing to the shimmer that was much closer to Hargeon now. "That's not good." He looked down to see Lucy following where his finger was pointing in the sky.

The blonde seemed to frown, "None of it is." She agreed with him. The seith mage turned to the ship and held tighter to Lucy's hand. "Do… do we take it back?" He asked, unsure of whether it was a good idea. Though, he did know deep down that he'd have no other way of getting there. Especially now that his babies were under lock and key by some living, sentient, malicious being. Lucy began to speak, "We have no choi-" She was cut off. Abruptly. Bickslow could feel the freezing water surrounding them again. This time was more shocking than the last. Water filled his mouth as he gasped, watching as Lucy did the same, her eyes opened wide and startled. The both of them tried to swim to the surface, but if Bickslow was honest with himself, he couldn't tell which way was up. It was cold, disorienting. They had been sent to two different places they'd been before in a matter of mere minutes. Hardly time to adjust, and even less so in the ocean water. But they had to try, try to get out. Try to save themselves. Others. And now, Hargeon. If the Anomaly was truly getting that big. The world would be at stake, not just them. Not just their little island in the middle of nowhere. Bickslow couldn't help but feel like they were feeding it. None of it mattered if they died, though. The older man could feel Lucy's hand beginning to let go of him. He held on tightly, trying to get her to stay with him. But it was hard. He fought against the shock.

Bickslow could feel Lucy suddenly recoil - screaming under water. His eyes shot to where she was facing. What he assumed was down. Faces rising from the deep blue. From the darkness of the depths. It was hard for him to make out who they were, but he had an idea. Other versions of themselves that never made it out of the water. That froze to death before they drowned. Drowned before they froze. A cycle he hoped to break, but he couldn't do it without Lucy. He couldn't do it without her. He couldn't do any of it without her. He certainly knew he would die here if it wasn't for her. Bickslow prepared himself - trying to hold onto his last breath. Prepared himself to control Lucy again. To get them out. The difference was there was no ship here. Not that he could see. Then he could breathe again. It had dumped them back on Tenrou island. Bickslow immediately threw up water. Gasping for air, glancing over at his… girl… friend? She wasn't breathing. "Fuck. Fuck. Lucy no!" He argued over something that couldn't be argued against. Bickslow could feel she wasn't breathing. He put his hands on her chest and began to push. He didn't like the sounds of her ribs cracking as he did so, but he knew that's how it was _supposed_ to be or he wasn't pressing hard enough. He then moved to her mouth and to try and give her air. The seith mage tried this best to repeat it.

Then he screamed. Bickslow screamed at the top of his lungs. Frustration, sadness, confusion, fear. Frustration that Lucy didn't move. Didn't flinch. Didn't cough up water. Sadness in feeling like he'd lost her here. That she drowned before they could even try to save themselves. To save the others. Confusion over the situation, all of it. Time, space, energy. How they'd gotten this far only to die from suffocation. Fear. He was next, it was only a matter of time before he was sent flying back. Through more spaces, more timelines. He couldn't joke his way out of this one. He screamed Lucy's name, his hands on his head, holding his eyes shut. Refusing to see a lifeless Lucy. Though as soon as he acknowledged that fact, he realized he'd let go of her.


	23. Insight

_**Chapter 23: Normal POV: **_

_How will we get there without it throwing us back? _A question Lucy didn't have an answer for. Like the rest of this nightmare had been. More questions than they had answers for. The celestial wizard flinched as Bickslow suddenly hugged her. She didn't hug him in return until her feet left the snow. Her eyes locked onto Bickslow's chest in front of her. She tried to see around him but could only see darkness until her feet landed on cobblestone. Then it was a familiar sight once more. Only last time she had landed on his lap. Had he been prepared this time? How did he know to hold onto her? Lucy stumbled with Bickslow before the man took her hand. Lucy took one look around and saw that there were people on the ship this time. Their guildmates, appearing as though they were waiting like they had… hours ago? Lucy's internal clock told her it felt like it was nearing late evening by now. But she felt like she had been alive for a lifetime. Awake for a lifetime. Mouths were moving but there was no sound on the ship. Not even from her other self and Bickslow on the front of the boat. Pointing at the sky. She heard the Bickslow next to her speak, lifting his hand as the one on the boat did. "That's…" She followed to the sky, her brown eyes catching glimpses of the shattered and disregarded pieces of blue and white. "That's not good." He declared.

Lucy wondered why it was like this. She wondered if the Anomaly was mocking them now. They were its plaything. The closer they got to the answer, the more it was showing them just how wrong they were. Just how out of their depth they were. The reach they had, was undeniably short compared to the apparent infinite power this thing had. It was reaching _far_. She wondered how far any other way this Anomaly had reached out. Would it hit the other continents? Other Kingdom's? Would they be able to stop something like this? Dragons were one thing. Demons were another. But something they couldn't see save for a shimmer in the sky? For a third time, it was because of her magic. Lucy realized that the Anomaly wanted her spirits. Their time that they had allegedly stolen from it while they all slept here for seven whole years. But seven years for her was twenty eight days for her spirits. Lucy frowned. "None of it is." She agreed with Bickslow, feeling his hand hold tighter to hers. It was comforting to the next thought she had. All the years she'd had on her spirits. All of the time she wondered if they felt slower while outside their realm. The spirits time, faster than hers. Faster than this world. She wondered if that's what Anomaly was after? She is what stood in the way of it?

Bicklsow's voice brought her out of her thoughts, "Do… do we take it back?" he asked. Lucy couldn't think of another way back to the island other than by boat. She just… wouldn't stand near the edge again. Not after almost drowning and freezing her body to death. Lucy knew if she made it out alive, she would be more weary of the ocean. She didn't like it, but it was their only choice. "We have no choi-" then she was cut off. Her feet were off the ground. Her body was suspended in air for just a second before she was completely enveloped in water. Hand holding tightly to Bickslows. She was cold again. Frigid and stiff as her body felt. Water filled her mouth in surprise as they felt the same shock of wet and cold. The Anomaly had moved them again. The blonde tried to swim in the direction she thought was up, hoping, _praying_ it was up. But she was mid-sentence before they were moved. She had already lost valuable oxygen she needed. She couldn't swim fast enough. She could feel herself slipping for the second time. Hand refusing to stay clamped down on Bickslows. More water filled her lungs as her body forced her to try and breathe. Her barely open eyes were blurry. But she could still see them. Hundreds. Thousands. Hundreds of thousands, even. Of their faces. The amount of times they had drowned. Their other selves had drowned. She wondered if she was next. She wondered if any timeline of herself and Bickslow would ever make it out alive. Lucy screamed at the sight. The fear, the fatal damage this Anomaly had done. Fighting so many of them all at once, and one by one simultaneously.

The cold had shocked her body. The water had been guided by the shape of her lungs. The dark had shrouded her eyes. Lucy thrashed weakly once more and then she felt herself fade from consciousness.

_**Freed's POV:**_

The green haired man sighed as Wendy told him she didn't know where anyone was except for Natsu. Who was bound to an hour away from them. "Well, I suppose we'll have to walk in that direction, if that's the only one you can pinpoint still being… well… here?" Freed hesitated. "Here, why don't we expedite this?" He suggested, getting down on his knees. "I'll give you a piggyback ride to him. You just keep trying to smell for others, alright?" He asked, trying to sound like he wasn't ordering her around. The young woman might have been younger than him, but he was certain she could be just as clever. Freed saw Wendy nod with a smile and climbed on his back. Her arms loose around his neck. Freed took the moment to adjust before he summoned his Dark Écriture Wings. He then held the sky dragon slayer's legs and lifted them off the ground. For a good half of an hour, they flew between trees and roots. Over and under the different fauna on Tenrou Island. Strangely, Freed could see a massive staircase the closer they got to the Tenrou Tree. The closer they got, the more he could see of it, the more he realized it was made of ice. "Wendy, do you see the ice staircase?" He asked the girl, feeling her nod. "I do. Do you think Gray went up there to find everyone else?" She asked in return. The scripture mage hoped that was the case. It would be the direct ways of the direct man he knew. "Let's go see." He declared, moving them higher in the air. Upon reaching the top of the tree, however. He didn't see anyone. No Gray. Quietly, the man hummed in confusion to himself, then he moved closer to the center of the tree. _SLAM. _He felt something hit him and Wendy, knocking them down. The moment Freed got himself reoriented and stood back up, he looked at what had hit them so hard.

Lucy. For him, it had felt like only ten minutes ago they had seen each other. But it looked like those ten minutes had not been kind. Freed stood stark still for a minute. Processing the sight of the guild's happy celestial wizard. She was wet, nearly soaked with water. Lips and fingertips blue. The part that stunned him the most, however, was her eyes. Open and unmoving. Void of emotion. The realization dawned on him. She was _not_ breathing. It seemed Wendy noticed just mere seconds before he did as she rushed to the celestial wizard and immediately went to work in healing her. If she could. Freed could see from where he stood, nearly three feet in front of her, that she was gone. He didn't know her as well as the others did, but he still felt tears well within his eyes. He could hear Wendy crying out her name. "Come back, Lucy." She pleaded with her. Freed moved himself closer and knelt down beside the women. He placed his fingertips on Lucy's neck, trying to feel for a heartbeat.

When Freed didn't find anything, it felt strange to him that he felt surprised. Surprised that his deductions were right. He wanted to be wrong, of course. But he knew it looked like she had been drowned. His eyes looked to Wendy who remained healing the woman, "Can you tell me how long she has been dead for?" Freed asked the girl, hoping it wasn't long. Wendy nodded, sobbing between her words, "Maybe… About a… a minute?" She whimpered. Freed nodded. "Then don't stop. There's a chance." He told her, then he stood back up, pulling out his sword. As quickly as he could, outlined a box around the three of them. Clearly there was some threat on the island again if Lucy was in this state. He felt the need to remedy their unpreparedness. The man then wrote simple rules in his runes. Those not of the three of them in this box could get in and cause harm. In any way, shape or form. For good measure, Freed added the names of them. He then turned back to face Lucy and Wendy. "Luce?" Freed heard Natsu's voice. He turned to see most of the rest who came to the island standing about thirty feet from them, holding a four foot long ice box. "Natsu?" Freed asked, "Gray?" Freed frowned. They looked distraught. "Did you… just get here?" He asked, wondering how he didn't see them all on the staircase. Or when he landed here. "What happened to Lucy?" Natsu asked, gently placing down the ice box with Gray.

Freed could hear coughing behind him before he could answer Natsu and the rest. Abruptly, Freed turned around to see Lucy clutching at her chest and coughing up water. It was a miracle that Wendy had been there when she was. But Freed didn't understand how Lucy _got_ to the top in this condition. She looked recently drowned. Unless she had been thrown up here by someone or something. Freed looked back to the group that stood before them. Of all of them, Gajeel and Juvia were the only ones to look angry and horrified. Not just sad and confused. With haste, Freed removed himself from the box and moved closer to them as they closed the distance to him. Gajeel spoke up, holding Levy close to him. "Did… did she drown?" He asked quietly, seemingly avoiding the words from reaching the blonde's ears.

Freed nodded slowly, "It would appear so… Dead for a minute, Wendy had informed me." He explained, watching the eyes in front of him dart from him, to Gajeel to Lucy and Wendy and back to him. Suddenly Natsu grabbed Gajeel's shirt and readied a fist. "You said she was fine, that doesn't look _fine_ to me!" Natsu yelled. But Gajeel didn't flinch. Didn't move. Didn't do anything except stare at Natsu. "I told you, things don't work the same anymore, idiot." He sighed heavily. "She could've been running around for an hour while we stood here for five minutes. Remember that time thing I was talking about?" Gajeel growled, motioning both of his hands towards Lucy. The blonde struggling to sit up on her own. Wendy helped while still healing her. Natsu finally let go of Gajeel and remained angry. Freed could see the concerned expressions. He wasn't sure they could look worse than they already did, but clearly he was missing something.

The rune mage pointed at the ice box and asked what it was for. At first, no answers came. No one wanted to answer that question. Freed couldn't tell, but it seemed bad. How bad, was up to them to tell him. The box was far too small for someone to fit in laying down. More tears spilled from Gray's eyes. Levy's. And Lisanna's. All Freed could hear was Lucy gasping for air now. Silence was cut off with the woman actually breathing something that was meant for her lungs. He supposed his answer could wait. Freed moved back to Lucy and could hear the others following him. He entered the rune box and knelt down again. Eyeing Wendy for an answer before he focused on Lucy. Wendy nodded. "She seems okay now." She answered quietly.

"Bicks.." The blonde croaked. Freed watched Lucy try to stand on her own. "Hey, Freed, what's the deal with the runes, man?" Natsu asked behind him. Freed offered his hand to Lucy and helped her up, the woman leaning on him to stand. "I only put them up as a precaution. Someone drowned Lucy and-" He was cut off by Lucy, "Bickslow… Where…" She sounded out of it, inattentive. Freed wondered if she meant that Bickslow had done this to her. He frowned. Hardly believing that his friend could do such a thing. He knew Bickslow could be strange but murder like this was very unlikely in his mind. Freed felt out of a loop. He raised an eyebrow and tried to get Lucy to speak more. "Bickslow drowned you?" He asked her, unsure of his question in the first place.

Freed could hear Gajeel snort from the other side of the rune box. Freed shifted his gaze to the iron dragon slayer, furrowing his eyebrows in concern. The man seemed to be chuckling now. Freed held his confusion. "You haven't been here long, have you?" Gajeel asked him. "This place's time is fucked. Leo told Lucy that some Anomaly is trying to steal time from her spirits. Long story. Bickslow would not drown Lucy. You can trust me on that one." Gajeel disclosed. Freed knew he was out of a loop now. Things have happened that he wasn't aware of and he needed to catch up. For now, he remained quiet. His opinion wouldn't matter until he had all of the details. Abruptly he felt Lucy leave his support and fall to the foliage below them with a thud. She scuttled away until she looked up at everyone and began to cry. "Where's Bickslow?" She wailed, shivering as she pulled her legs in. "Freed, let me in so I can help her." The rune mage heard Natsu once more.

Quickly, Freed nodded and began to just dismantle the rune box. Erasing his own rules. It was a good thought, for the moment. But from what he picked up, it wasn't going to save them from what was out there. Time being the enemy, whatever that had meant. Not someone. He watched in awe as Natsu rushed to Lucy, giving the woman a gentle hug and warmth. He was the best one for that job. Lucy didn't move away but she looked up at everyone else expectantly. Like they knew where Bicsklow was. Almost angry. "Luce, what happened to you?" Natsu asked.

For a minute, Lucy was silent. Shivering until she warmed up. Looking like she needed rest, but was forcing herself awake. Freed could see everyone was silent and waiting, too. "Bickslow. Have any of you… seen… him?" She asked, before looking around. She could still feel snow below her. But, leaves too. Not grass or dirt below her. She left Natsu's arms and stumbled as she stood up. Likely realizing she was on the tree and not in the water. Freed shook his head. "He's not up here, Lucy. You fell into Wendy and I.. out of nowhere, it seemed. You were lucky Wendy was here when she was." He affirmed.

The celestial wizard began to cry once more. "No. No no no no no…" She faltered, moving her feet towards the edge of the Tenrou Tree. She looked out over the edge, towards the water. Where the ship was. "Bickslow's still out there. I need to get him! He's…" She paused, holding back a sob, "He was in the water with me." Lucy fell to her knees. "He should've gone with me. Here. I must've let go." She let her sob escape. Sounding grainy. Freed could guess it was her lungs, coming back from the dead.


	24. Breakdown

_**Chapter 24: Bickslow's POV:**_

She was _gone_. Lucy was _gone_ and Bickslow could feel it. He didn't even need to look at her. Her life had left her body and there was nothing he could do to fix it. He was too late. He was unguarded, didn't try hard enough and it left him with the consequence. She was _dead_. Slowly, Bickslow uncovered his eyes and revealed to himself that Lucy's body had vanished. She was sent away. Despite being gone. Even the body of Lucy disgusted the Anomaly. He wondered if it would grow more now. Was he meant to be stuck here forever? Living the long life of reliving his mistake of letting go. To live forever reliving how he _almost_ helped everyone survive this horrible place. This horrible Anomaly.

Tears filled his eyes. The panic that rose within him he couldn't hold back anymore. From the images of him dying. Of her dying. None of them affected him as hard as losing his Lucy did. Watching them dying had taken its toll but he didn't show it, didn't acknowledge it at all. He had been trying to keep it together, distracting himself with trying to figure it all out. When that wasn't enough he tried to let Lucy be his distraction. Bickslow let himself weep. He dropped to his side and curled up, still holding his head. The seith mage repeated the blonde's name, saying he was sorry. His eyes closed until he noticed that the sky had returned to its sunset, the light shining on his eyelids. He wasn't sure how long he had remained on the snow, mourning. But he lay there, eyes on the sun as it rose. The opposite way. It was rising the way it usually set. Going up, but backwards. At a much more alarming rate. The seith mage sniffled, sitting up. He was simply _watching_ the sun move, until it hurt to look at. He turned back and tried to feel Lucy. As if she was buried in the snow where she had died. Like somehow going back in time but not space would bring her back to him. There was nothing. No Lucy.

Endlessly, Bickslow seemed to lose sleep. But he hadn't been moved in quite some time. However much time it was that had gone by or not. It didn't matter now. He needed to fix this. If not for himself, then for Lucy. His favourite blonde. He was certain Laxus wouldn't have much to complain about his rank being pushed aside. Perhaps he could get to where he needed to get to without being pushed out again. He was without Lucy. The thought still had tears running down his cheeks but it wasn't uncontrollable anymore. Bickslow got himself up and shivered as he walked, still freezing from the water. He'd save them even if it meant dying from hypothermia himself. The seith mage walked for a long while before he came across the spot where Lucy wanted them to go. Surprised that he had made it there without being thrown back to Hargeon. Or even in the water again. He was still cold, shivering. However, the next shock he felt was physical. Painful. Startled and dropped him to his knees. He felt warm soon after, but in pain. He could smell something burning, too. He was certain it was himself. Bickslow looked up to see Laxus sparking in the very spot they had all held hands. Directly in the middle. "Wh-" He started, but stopped as Laxus approached him. The much larger man picked him up by his shoulders and placed him back on his feet. "Sorry. Bickslow. I thought you were another one of them." Laxus confessed.

Bickslow raised his eyebrows. Mostly in awe. He felt like he hadn't seen this man in over a year. He felt a wave of overwhelming sadness and collapsed against the lightning dragon slayer. Arms around him in a hug. He could feel Laxus felt hesitant at first but eventually returned the hug. Bickslow let out a deep, shaky sigh. Tears still rolled down his cheeks. "Bickslow. Why are you so damp, man?" Laxus questioned him. He pulled Bickslow away from him, holding him by his shoulders once more and peered at him. "Crying?" Bickslow could see that he was perplexing the man standing in front of him, but what else was the right reaction? Laughter? He shook his head. "I've never seen you _this_ beat up before. What the hell happened in the time between the two versus two fights and now?" Laxus asked, hardly giving the seith mage a moment to even answer.

"Did you get hit by a train? I-" Laxus was cut off by Bickslow laughing this time. Laughing at the concept of being hit by a train at this moment. He wondered if it would matter? It certainly sounded better than the fate Lucy had endured. Bickslow hated to admit he wouldn't mind a train hitting him right now. But he couldn't do that. He couldn't do it to Lucy. He had promised he wouldn't let go of her. But he did. He could at least _try_ and stop this Anomaly without her. For her. _One of them._ The words of Laxus came back to him and he suddenly stopped laughing. "One of them?" Bickslow asked, eyeing the much taller blond than he was used to being around for the last however long. Laxus shook his head. "No no. You first, why are you damp? And why do you look like shit? You smell like the ocean." He encouraged Bickslow to speak up. Bickslow didn't want to explain it all again. He hardly had the energy or motivation without Lucy beside him. Holding onto him. Whether for comfort or something else. Now his comfort was gone. His eye candy. His… almost date. He could feel a pulse of guilt, a pang of remorse, surge through his whole body. He was shivering again without feeling the cold.

Numb is what he tried to feel after. How else was he going to get the words out? "L-" the seith mage choked on his emotions regardless. It was too fresh. He felt fragile. Like a thin piece of glass, standing on its side precariously. One little gust of wind would be all it took to knock him over and make him _shatter_. Turned to dust, maybe then, he could fit between the cracks of reality and find his Lucy. "Lucy's dead…" Bickslow managed to finally acknowledge aloud, his tone quiet. Admitting to himself that it was true. Almost as if saying it made it official. No matter how much he wanted to deny it. It did make one thing absolutely clear to him, however. His affection for the woman had run so deep in such a short - but long amount of time that he was grieving what he almost had. Grieving the love he came so close to securing in his heart. If the pain was this much, he was certain he did already feel such a way towards her. But now it was too late. She was gone and he couldn't save her.

The seith mage stood there, watching Laxus process his words. The taller blond seemingly had just as hard of a time processing what was said. "Don't fuck with me Bix." Laxus warned, glaring down at him. Bickslow shook his head, "Why would I make this shit up? Or even _joke_ about it?" He retorted, returning questions back at Laxus.

"Wh- What the fuck happened, Bickslow?" The taller man frowned. Bickslow kept his eyes on the other man, watching him have a realization of some kind. "Did the demons get her too?" He asked. Bickslow looked afraid, was someone else here the one that Leo was talking about? The missing soul? The dead one? "Demons? Too?" Bickslow questioned. It was the lightning dragon slayer's turn to be overwhelmed. They seemed to be talking about two entirely different things. Bickslow frowned. He wondered if Laxus meant those from Grimoire Heart from their last time on the island. Seemed entirely like a cakewalk compared to this time around.

"No. Not… Grimoire Heart. If that's what you... mean." Bickslow slowly began to explain. To speculate. He shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to compose himself. Emotionally. Quickly, he glanced around them, noting how this area was warmer than the rest. He wondered if that was from all of Laxus' energy in his lightning. Or from the effects of the Anomaly. Laxus nodded regardless, answering his non-question about Grimoire Heart. Bickslow sniffled before he opened his mouth to speak once again. "This is long and complicated. I don't think what you're seeing is actually the Demons." He continued to explain. Then he went on best he could to explain everything that had happened to himself and Lucy since they started the maze. Right from the start, things had been adding up. The Anomaly hiding signs from them, eroded by time so they couldn't leave in any sort of timely manner. The only reason they had made it out of it was because they remained close to those mostly unaffected by the loops.

Bickslow still didn't understand that one himself. But he digressed. Continuing to explain how he and Lucy vowed to stick close to one another so they wouldn't get separated in the maze that made no sense at all. Then the eyeless body of himself. He spoke of his eerie souls speaking to them. Though suddenly, something occurred to Bickslow. His souls. They felt something he didn't. As creepy as they sounded, maybe it wasn't just nonsense. He recalled what they said. _You see it. We see it. It's dark. Where did they go? Not here. _Laxus seemed to look at Bickslow with more disbelief, if it was possible. "I don't get it, Bix. What- your souls have always been strange." He reminded the shorter man. Bickslow shook his head. "But this is a new kind of strange, Laxus. They knew something we didn't." He defended his souls. He felt like he'd had some kind of breakthrough. Talking the whole thing out was reminding him of everything. Bickslow put his finger up and began muttering something under his breath. Laxus made a noise in protest, clearly wanting to hear the rest.

"I didn't account for the souls I was possessing. That's why they're gone." Bickslow reminded himself. Speaking to himself but out loud. Laxus cleared his throat and shook Bickslow. "Speak, friend." The seith mage sighed and continued from where he left off. He recollected picking numbers to fight with. How things went well until they started to fight. First Lucy and Wendy had disappeared. That was the first time. But Gray could see Wendy. Then he was gone from Bickslow's sight too. Lucy returned to his sight shortly after, with a strange light around her. If he had to guess, it was a spirit's attempt to save her from being thrown back to Hargeon. Where they ended up. Eventually seeing the same things, only this time they fell in the freezing cold water. Dark. Cold. Unforgiving. Having possessed Lucy and somehow survived that, they made it back to the island and Leo had shown up. Explaining what he thought was the problem. Something malicious on the island. Undetectable by sight. Burning through their sane thoughts like wildfire. Stealing their time, trying more specifically to take back the time Lucy's spirits took from it. In the seven years they slept. Bickslow began to wonder if the seven years they slept here was what made it so easy to feel like months had gone by without any sleep. A baffling concept. He was sure he was wrong. The seith mage continued talking about how Gajeel and Juvia had watched their whole interaction with each other and Leo. Invisible but there. Then all decided to go back into the maze. The maze that was full of more of themselves, dying in horrible ways. Learning of why Lucy screamed the first time around.

Theories passed around until Gajeel and Juvia had been sent away. Then both himself and Lucy got sent back to Hargeon a second time. The shimmer in the sky had gotten closer. More guildmates showed on the ship this time, not just the sound of them. Next was the hardest part. Bickslow struggled against himself to explain how Lucy died. What they both saw after being put further into the ocean. The faces that rose from the depths. The horror's of themselves, pale and lifeless. All drowned or frozen to death. "She was mid-sentence. She used the air she needed. The _fucking_ Anomaly killed her by putting us in that water in that second and _knew_ what it was doing. Had she been able hold her breath a little bit longer…" Bickslow held back the verge of his second break down. His breathing became sporadic, unhinged from normality. The eyes of Laxus showed sympathy and confusion before Bickslow couldn't keep himself upright anymore. He looked away and tried to find something to lean against. Only after searching blindly for a few seconds did he give up and retreat to the ground. The warm and inviting.

"Ah shit." He could hear from above him. "Bicks- Bickslow? Can you hear me? Breathe, man. In and out." Laxus urged him, crouching down to eye level. Bickslow tried, best he could, to breathe right. He was having trouble focusing on Laxus at all. To focus on anything that wasn't the sight of Lucy lifeless in the water. Then on the island. His memory burned with the image of her. The immeasurable pressure of feeling as though he was solely responsible for fixing all this now. Without her help. The woman that needed to be the main one _to _fix it. He could hear the strange chuckle come from Laxus as he sat down with him, bringing the man into a hug again. "I believe you, but only because there's no way in Hell anyone could make that up on the spot. Where is she? Where's her body?" Laxus asked, trying to comfort Bickslow by rubbing the man's arm. Bickslow found himself feeling completely distraught. Broken by an insurmountable amount of time spent with a wonderful woman, only have it ripped away from him violently. Like the Anomaly teased him with it, the hope that they would get out alive, together.

The question he had to answer. But had no answer to. No justification as to where her body went, no confirmation on her whereabouts in the slightest. He could guess the sea again. Like the rest of them had gone. The maze, another favourite of the Anomaly's. The sheer amount of bodies caught up to him. The idea that the Anomaly seemed to wipe out every one of them from every conceivable timeline, eradicating them before they even knew what hit them. What was different this time? The seith mage wondered if there was anything that was different from the others. Would he die from simply walking around? Drowning while walking? Like the doppelganger Lucy had in the maze. Bickslow tried to take deeper breaths. Though with mixed results, he felt a bit more calm. Even with his mind racing. "Bickslow?" Laxus caught his attention once more. "It's gone, Laxus. She's gone. The Anomaly threw her away just like the rest of them. She and I are littered _everywhere_ on this damned island." He said through a single breath. Still trying to calm himself.

For a few minutes, they sat there, silently. Waiting for the seith mage to pick himself up once more to think clearly. Even if he had little to no idea on how to continue.


	25. Where Is She?

_(Hey guys! I'm really happy you're all enjoying my story. I wanna thank those who leave reviews on here. It makes my day and I feel motivated to write more when you leave such nice words. C; I hope I'll continue to remain coherent to the end of this story. Still quite a ways to go!)_

_**Chapter 25: Laxus' POV: **_

He'd been in the next spot where he needed to be for the S-class trials. He'd been told by his grandfather at the beginning of this that those who wished to be part of this S-class trial and succeed, that they would need to know their strengths and weaknesses. Know them, accept them, and use them to their advantage. He then told him what those strengths and weaknesses had been for each member and the teams. How he thought they would work together or not. Some had more of a challenge than others, but for those that would have an easier time getting along, the trials themselves would make it harder.

First, the maze. Second, the team fighting. Team building with one they would not generally work with. And Last, was meant to be answering what they thought their team meant. Why they had been placed together. Laxus was put here to answer if they had gotten them correct. Then if they were correct, take them to the Master. Who, Laxus knew where he was. But had no idea what the old man had in store for them from there. Whether it was more questions or something else.

However, Laxus was there for merely five minutes before Erza was behind him. He was surprised, thinking that she was meant to look over the other guildmates during their team versus team battle. He knew it couldn't have been _that _fast that they had finished. "Done already?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow at her. Crossing his arms. Erza shook her head. "N-no." She seemed to look around her, clearly not in the spot she needed to be. "I was watching them start and then I-" she began but was abruptly cut off and released a sound of pain before she dropped to her knees and fell unconscious. Laxus felt more surprise, followed by anger. He could now see a man he recognized from so many years ago, standing behind Erza's fallen body. A man he never met in person, but he'd seen what he looked like afterwards. Azuma. Regardless, he was part of Grimoire Heart and somehow… still alive. He could recall hearing that this one - like most of them - had died. So how was he still here? Laxus didn't waste any time and struck the man with lightning. Watching as he disappeared again. Laxus kept himself in his spot, waiting for the man to pop back out again. He listened intently. Eyes peeled for him. Then, another strike of lightning was shot from Laxus' hand as he saw Azuma appear. Then disappear. It wasn't long before he felt surrounded by more than one. One by one, Laxus picked them off. Until he felt like they had stopped for the moment. He was surrounded by steam, having melted the snow around him. He felt a little bit dazed. Every time he had hit one, it didn't feel like a real physical being. Like he struck the ground but still hit his target.

Laxus took the silent minute he felt he had to make sure Erza was fine. That she was just unconscious. Relieved to know it, he stood back up again and heard heavy footfalls in the snow behind him. In a snap, Laxus turned around and shot another bolt of lightning towards the sound, lighter than the one he had before. Testing something he thought he'd figured out. Only this time, the figure didn't disappear. He watched as the figure dropped to his knees and started to talk. Stopping as Laxus moved towards him. As soon as the steam parted, the lightning dragon slayer could see he had hit one of his friends. Immediately he felt regret and picked the shorter man up by his shoulders. Gently placing him on his feet. "Sorry. Bickslow. I thought you were another one of them." Laxus confessed. He watched Bickslow raise his eyebrows and suddenly collapse onto him. Arms around in a hug. Laxus grimaced. He hoped he hadn't done too much damage to the seith mage. He wasn't sure how he'd make it up to the man. He felt strange doing so, but he hugged Bickslow back regardless.

The blond could hear his friends' shaky sigh. Smell the tears from his friend. A wave of worry washed over Laxus, readying himself to apologize again. But something else caught his attention. Not just the tears. But the smell of the ocean. Sure, they were surrounded by it, but he could smell it specifically on him. Lucy too, but diluted. He knew it was a little bit creepy to know how most smelled from the guild, but it was hard to turn off his excellent sense of smell. More times than not, it was helpful. "Bickslow. Why are you so damp, man?" He questioned, pushing the seith mage away from him, trying to get a look at his face. He almost wished he didn't. "Crying?" He asked, watching Bickslow shake his head. He didn't understand in the span of almost fifteen minutes, how his friend could look so terrible. Large bags underneath his eyes. Like he'd been crying for days on end with no stopping. He appeared physically weaker, unstable. Laxus had seen the look of grief many times before, this was another like it. What did he have to grieve for? Another thought crossed his mind, but he didn't ask why Lucy wasn't with him yet. "I've never seen you _this_ beat up before. What the hell happened in the time between the two versus two fights and now?" He asked, waiting for Bickslow to answer.

When he didn't get one, he made a guess so wild he knew it would be wrong. It was a way of getting attention, for his friend to correct him. "Did you get hit by a train? I-" He was cut off by Bickslow laughing. A good sign, but it didn't satisfy or make Laxus feel better about the look of agony the seith mage painted all over his face and body language. Just as suddenly as he started laughing, Bickslow stopped laughing and looked back up at Laxus. The taller man was certain his expression matched his concern. "One of them?" Bickslow asked. Laxus almost chuckled. There was no way he was about to let his friend avoid the question by asking about the multiples of Azuma he saw. "No no. You first, why are you damp? And why do you look like shit? You smell like the ocean." Meaning to be as demanding as he sounded. No wasn't the right answer here. Not when he felt like his friend was on the verge of breaking down.

With his hands still on the shoulders of Bickslow, he could feel the shorter man begin to shiver. Watching him get lost in thought. His throat was moving too much to be normal. He was trying to hold something down, Laxus could see that much. "L-" He heard Bickslow choke. Now Laxus felt afraid. A mote of fear crept up his spine. Something was already wrong, but he knew if Bickslow was struggling to let it out, then it was bad. "Lucy's dead…" His tone was defeated. Laced with the overwhelming sadness Laxus never expected to hear from Bickslow. Sure he knew that the man liked to look at the woman, but one afternoon and morning seemed to change all of that. But could he believe it? Laxus struggled to come to the terms of the happier blonde, running around with a fire maniac and a cold freak managing to stay alive with those two around but couldn't survive half a day on the island with Bickslow? Against friends? "Don't fuck with me Bix." Laxus warned. He could see Bickslow shaking his head. "Why would I make this shit up? Or even _joke_ about it?" His friend retorted. The lightning dragon slayer knew his friend was right. He wasn't known to be a liar. At least, not about stuff like this.

"Wh- What the fuck happened, Bickslow?" He questioned, this time he was the one holding down his emotions. He enjoyed seeing the peppy blonde run around the guild, somehow keeping up with the energies of Team Natsu. To hear she was dead was unreal. He wondered _how_ though, Laxus' only guess was the other demons. Had gotten to her and taken her life. Like how they'd knocked out Erza. The woman was out cold, merely ten feet away from them. He now understood why Bickslow hadn't even noticed the woman yet. "Did the demons get her too?" He knew the question was vague as he asked. Implying that someone else had died. But before he could remedy his words, the seith mage was asking, "Demons? Too?"

Laxus' eyes widened. Whatever Lucy had died from. Whatever his friend had experienced. They were vastly different from what he himself had just experienced. Multiple threats this time, if not the demons, then who? What? His biggest question was why. "No. Not… Grimoire Heart. If that's what you... mean." Bickslow slowly began to explain. It was exactly what Laxus meant, and it concerned him to know they weren't the main issue this time. "This is long and complicated. I don't think what you're seeing is actually the Demons." He continued to explain. The entire time that Bickslow was illustrating what had happened, Laxus grew more and more aware of what he'd already seen. His face grew more and more expressive, grimacing, frowning, anger. The trouble with the maze was their first hint. Every mention of the shimmer had Laxus looking up at the sky, seeing exactly what was described, but only in certain spots. The theory that no one else was affected but himself and Lucy by the loops didn't make sense until he spoke of Gajeel and Juvia. The souls being cryptic didn't truly surprise Laxus but he never really understood them in the first place. "I don't get it, Bix. What- your souls have always been strange." Laxus reminded his friend.

Bickslow shook his head yet again, "But this is a new kind of strange, Laxus. They knew something we didn't." Something that still didn't really surprise Laxus, but he knew that Bickslow controlled them. Suddenly the seith mage had his hand up with a finger out to shush the blond. Laxus felt impatient, he wanted to know what happened to Lucy. He protested against the shush. Bickslow spoke again, instead of muttering, "I didn't account for the souls I was possessing. That's why they're gone." It still wasn't directed at Laxus, so he cleared his throat and told his friend to speak. Shaking Bickslow lightly. Eventually Bickslow had gotten around to explaining what happened right after the team fights started. How they ended up in Hargeon. Only to fall off the boat and nearly drown. Laxus nearly stopped Bickslow from talking once he heard that the man had possessed Lucy. But he remained silent, painfully. They survived with each other and got back to the island again. Laxus was curious as to how many boats were near the island now. Was there just two if the whole thing had been repeated once?

The concept that the two of them stood there for two months, Lucy not realizing and for Bickslow to endure a whole two months, suffering, being stuck.. Laxus felt more empathy for him than he had for anyone in a while. But he didn't understand until the shorter man spoke of Leo and how he and the rest of the spirits were in trouble from some Anomaly. It was what they were calling it. Soon, Gajeel and Juvia were in the tale and they all went back into the maze, finding dead and dying versions of Lucy and Bickslow. All Laxus could think of was this was the stuff of nightmares. He couldn't believe most of what was being said, but he knew Bickslow wouldn't just make something like this up and intentionally look this broken. Losing Lucy, from what it sounded like, his friend had gotten _much_ closer with the celestial wizard.

Then Laxus heard Bickslow's tone change. One from fear and dread to the weight of a loss. Grieving, too freshly to properly function. "She was mid-sentence. She used the air she needed. The _fucking_ Anomaly killed her by putting us in that water in that second and _knew_ what it was doing. Had she been able hold her breath a little bit longer…" His friend trailed off. How the woman was mid-sentence and the thing dropped them into the water. The faces of themselves. It sounded horrifying. But the story had no end. It was open ended. Laxus knew how Lucy died, but not… where she was now. Was she still in the water? He wondered if Bickslow swam with her corpse to the shore. The blond heard the sudden change in breathing from Bickslow. He turned his attention back to the man and his eyes searched for the reason why. Bickslow left his hands and waved his arms to try and find something. When Laxus could see he didn't find what he was looking for, he got to the ground and began to shake more. "Ah shit." Laxus whispered. "Bicks- Bickslow? Can you hear me? Breathe, man. In and out." He urged Bickslow, crouching down to his eye level as his friend sat on the ground. When he didn't respond, Laxus chuckled, nervously. He took a spot beside Bickslow and gave him a sideways hug. His right arm over his, rubbing it lightly. Laxus had very little idea on how to comfort his friend, he'd always been a silent brooder. A silent mourner, himself. So doing this was something totally out of his realm of being knowledgeable.

"I believe you, but only because there's no way in Hell anyone could make that up on the spot. Where is she? Where's her body?" Laxus wasn't happy about having to ask the question, but he figured it would be important to have the body when they go back to their guild so they could bury her. If not here. The silence dragged on, he could see the gears turning in Bickslow's mind but had no idea what was actually going on inside of him. He was glad to see the man trying to take deeper breaths. Shaky as they were. "Bickslow?" Laxus tried once more. Patiently waiting, as much as he could before the seith mage answered. "It's gone, Laxus. She's gone. The Anomaly threw her away just like the rest of them. She and I are littered _everywhere_ on this damned island." He admitted.

Laxus sat in silence with Bickslow. Rubbing his back, awkwardly comforting the man. All of it, everything he had heard spelled trouble. Spelled insane. This much magic energy. Something this powerful. Likely to bring back Achnologia. He wasn't so sure they could survive something like that again. They may have been more powerful now, sure. But against a dragon that ate magic because he could, didn't sound like a winning battle for Fairy Tail. Even if Mavis did save them again. It would be another seven years. Or, simply more if it compounded on top of the time this Anomaly had already apparently taken. Or tried to take.

The lightning dragon slayer continued to stay beside Bickslow, his eyes on the unconscious redhead ten feet from them still. He could see her begin to stir. "Erza?" He called from across the strange shape of melted snow on the ground.


	26. Reverence For The Lost

_**Chapter 26: Normal POV: **_

She could hear coughing before she could feel anything. See anything. Before she could really process what was going on at all. Her body rejected the liquid she held inside that burned her lungs. When Lucy managed to open her eyes finally, she could see snow still below. But with leaves and branches sticking out instead of grass or dirt. She held her chest, as if holding it would make the pain cease. Lucy could feel small arms around her. But didn't know who's quite yet. She heard Freed's voice first, "It would appear so… Dead for a minute, Wendy had informed me." She didn't look up but she could see Freed's feet. _Dead for a minute? Me? _ She thought, blinking the water from her eyes a few final times. Suddenly she heard Natsu. Two voices she least expected. She never thought she would hear again. Not this soon, anyway. As if _soon_ mattered. It was irrelevant here. "You said she was fine, that doesn't look _fine_ to me!" Natsu yelled. Lucy would have rolled her eyes if she had the energy. She was currently using all of it to sit up on her own. She realized now that it was Wendy's hand that was on her. Small and delicate. She could see Wendy behind her, smiling slightly. Likely being the one to bring her back from the dead. Lucy tried to smile, but it fell shortly after.

Lucy could hear Gajeel sighing, then speaking, "I told you, things don't work the same anymore, idiot. She could've been running around for an hour while we stood here for five minutes. Remember that thing I was talking about?" Lucy glanced up to see Gajeel gesturing at her. She caught a glimpse of everyone else from the guild excluding the Master, Laxus, Erza and Bickslow. _Bickslow_. Panic began to rise in her. Only the heated conversations to her side seemed to ease the qualm she felt. "She seems okay now." She heard Wendy say behind her. Now eyes were on her. All of them, staring at her. Her failure of saving Bickslow.

"Bicks.." She croaked, her throat burning from the water she'd forced out of her lungs with Wendy's help. Talking was going to be hard. But she needed to. She heard Natsu once more and ignored his question. It wasn't for her. "I only put them up as a precaution. Someone drowned Lucy and-" Freed began, but was cut off as Lucy repeated her question she was trying so desperately to ask. "Bickslow… Where…" She managed to say, her hand gone up to her chest to try and ease her pain. "Bickslow drowned you?" Freed asked her. If she didn't feel so sluggish she would have shot Freed a look of disapproval. Surely the man knew his own friend well enough.

A snort came from the crowd, however. Lucy's gaze landed on Gajeel as she leaned against Freed. Now standing. Gajeel chuckled. "You haven't been here long, have you?" Gajeel asked. Lucy understood the question. Better than anyone else. She was bitter. She was regaining her ability to function and listen better. Regaining her memories, the last moments before she had died. "This place's time is fucked. Leo told Lucy that some Anomaly is trying to steal time from her spirits. Long story. Bickslow would not drown Lucy. You can trust me on that one." Gajeel explained, doing the speaking for her. It felt wild to her. Over the years, the amount she had grown to trust this man even after he'd beaten her half to death on the orders of her Father. Breathing hurt, she found it hard to remain standing but was glad for Freed's help, even if he had very little idea of what was happening. It wasn't his fault, she couldn't blame him for not knowing. But she could blame herself for all of this. Somehow the Anomaly had decided it was all her fault. That it needed to kill her. Steal her spirits and their time. She still didn't understand. She did understand, though, that Bickslow was probably drowned in the ocean along with the rest of their past and future corpses. He would've died just like she did if he was in there for longer. The Anomaly wouldn't have pulled him out. Not without her. Even so, she couldn't get past the fact that he was most likely dead. She didn't want that. She didn't need that. She needed him alive. She needed him to help her. She _needed him. _The celestial wizard pushed off of Freed and dropped to the foliage below them. She then scuttled away from everyone and looked at them. Her body was shivering but she didn't notice until now. Everything had caught up to her being alive except for the temperature. It was sure she should still freeze to death. She pulled her legs in and held them close, trying to get more warmth. She stared at everyone staring at her, angry at herself. At the Anomaly. "Where's Bickslow?" She wailed, trying to deny the fact that he was most likely dead with her. Only he didn't get the luxury of landing near Wendy. "Freed, let me in so I can help her." Natsu begged. It was one of the more rare times she'd heard him speaking so calmly in a high stress situation.

Lucy watched Freed move to rid some sort of box around them. Like the ones she'd seen before. At the battle of Fairy Tail. The last time they were on this island. Then Natsu came to her and sat beside her. Instantly, she felt warmer. Like she was getting warmer still. She was certain she would've been steaming if she looked. But her focus was back on everyone else. Waiting for someone, anyone to answer her. She knew it was wrong. They weren't at fault. But she had nowhere else to direct her anger. "Luce, what happened to you?" Natsu asked her. The blonde knew she probably didn't look like she was in the best of shape. She… was _dead_ after all. She felt tired. She needed to sleep but refused to. She needed to save them, even if she had no idea how to now without Bickslow's help. Her priority was the Anomaly and Bickslow all at once. He was part of the key to stopping it. Even if he _used_ her. She didn't care. She… would've done anything for him. "Bickslow. Have any of you… seen… him?" She asked, her eyes glancing around. The snow below her was cold but quickly fading with Natsu being a human furnace.

Finally, Lucy realized where she was. She turned to see the ocean from high in the sky. She could see much smaller trees below them. She could see the clearing in which they all held hands. She could see the ship. She heard Freed from behind her, "He's not up here, Lucy. You fell into Wendy and I… out of nowhere, it seemed. You were lucky Wendy was here when she was." He affirmed for her. Lucy was grateful, but she felt the tears fall from her eyes. Staining her cheeks. It was hard for her to focus on things when every second counted. When every second was worthless but meant so much here. "No. No no no no no…" She faltered, getting up to walk to the edge of the tree. She looked over the edge. Her eyes watching the ship bob in strangely calm waters. "Bickslow's still out there. I need to get him! He's…" She paused, knowing she was right. He was out there. Dead or still dying. Her heartbreak caught inside her throat and she stopped a sob, her lungs still burning. It was worse if she was to break down, she knew it. "He was in the water with me." She dropped to her knees, "He should've gone with me. Here. I must've let go." She let her sob escape, as painful as it was. It compounded with the fact that she was coming to terms with letting Bickslow die.

"Luce?" She heard Natsu behind her. The man reached out to put a hand on her shoulder. Lucy flinched but didn't remove his hand from her shoulder. Instead, she placed her hand on top of his. She turned around to face him and hugged him on the tree. Crying painfully into his shirt. She wondered how long she'd be here for. She wondered if the Anomaly would just send her through the same agonizing process with Natsu if she didn't let go of him. She knew she wouldn't fare better with Natsu with her. She was certain he could only save her from freezing to death. As much as she admired him for his unyielding strength and determination, she knew fire wouldn't save them from this. Juvia could save her from drowning. But water wasn't the answer to it either. Maybe alone, they weren't the answer. She could move freely with them, not Bickslow. The trick was holding onto them. "Don't let go, Natsu." She told him, trying to stand up. Though tears still ran down her face, she needed to move. She needed to get to the clearing. She needed to know that was the spot.

Her imagination came back to her as she stood, staring at the large clearing far below her. The doe she was, running from a relentless ball of swirling shattered pieces of sky. Chasing her deep into the dark woods. Her wolf had disappeared, snapped from reality. Though every puddle she ran by only showed all the different ways he'd left this world. She needed some way to be on the offensive, not the defensive. The longer she ran, the more would be hurt in the process. Woodland creatures around her disappearing the further she went. The darker it got. The doe ran until it eventually tripped and fell, breaking it's leg. Now it was limited, it was now or never. She needed a way to end this before the sphere cut her to bits and ripped out her soul.

Lucy wobbled her way to Gajeel and Juvia with Natsu's help. She told them to hang onto either her or Natsu. She then moved to Levy and Lisanna. Elfman. Freed and Wendy. She stopped before Gray, watching the man cry. His eyes cast down, staring at an ice box. "Gray?" She asked softly, her tears only slowing down. She tried to give a soft smile. She knew something was wrong. More than Bickslow being gone from her, Leo had already told her someone else was gone.

With a deep breath, Gray took Lucy's hand, holding it as he looked at her, then at Freed and Wendy. "It's Cana." He lamented, "She's dead too…" Lucy immediately looked to Freed. She had realized she told Bickslow's friend that he had died and offered no condolences. She was so hung up on it herself. Now it was Cana. Her sweet, drunk friend, Cana. More grief took a strike at her heart and had her weeping. "Cana… no." She whimpered, glad now, that Leo had not told her who it was. She would've been worse off. But none of this could stop her from trying to save more of them before they all died. Herself again, included. Lucy took deep, lengthy breaths. Trying to calm herself. She watched Gray move towards a box, letting go of her hand. She felt panic as he did. Knowing the Anomaly wouldn't give her a chance to get him back. The celestial wizard cried and grabbed the man's wrist, stopping him. "No!" She insisted, "Please, don't let go of me, either. I know Cana is gone. But we have to _fix_ this before we lose anyone else."

Gray turned back to her and looked angry, but she understood. "I know. Gray, I'm so sorry. I need you. I need your help. We can come back for her." She hated leaving what seemed to be left of Cana. Even Lucy was aware the box was too small for an adult to fit into. She could see that he didn't look happy about it, but nodded anyway. She could take silence from him if it meant he lived. She knew she might have also lied to Gray. They may never see Cana's body ever again if this thing won. Lucy noticed a theme, from the last time they were here. They held hands to survive… it seemed they were doing it again. She wondered if that was part of it all. Reversing the whole thing. The trouble was not having the same amount of people. She hoped it wouldn't matter, that they could do something about it. Either way, Lucy felt a smidgen of hope again. Her desperation to fix this seemed to hold potential once more. Even if Bickslow was gone, she… she felt like she could at least try something.

"Can you make us a slide to the parting down there? It looks like there's fog or something…" She asked Gray. He wasn't happy about it, but he did nonetheless. All at once, the group of them all holding hands still, slid down the icy slope.


	27. Fear, Grit, Control, Hope

_**Chapter 27: Bickslow's POV:**_

"Erza?" He'd heard Laxus ask. It was only then that Bickslow looked up from the sight of the steaming ground to see the woman in question sit up. She held her head. "What hit me?" She asked, looking at the two of them. Laxus was the one to answer. "Azuma. Or. I mean, I guess the ghost of Azuma or something." He hypothesized. Bickslow watched the requip mage's eyes harden. She summoned forth a blade and spoke, "Where?" Her tone was low and firm. Very clearly angry of his existence once again. Laxus nudged Bickslow, as if wanting him to explain it once more. He wasn't sure if he had it in him to do it again. But he still put his hand up as if to tell her to stop. "Wait, Erza. It's not really him. Not from our time, anyway. He attacked you cause he fought you." Bickslow explained, "I haven't met anyone else aside from duplicates of myself and L-Lucy." He paused, swallowing her name like it was too big to fit. "I don't think he could do anything to Laxus or I. You, it seems he can. But maybe you could get him again?" Bickslow was guessing. Perhaps the Anomaly was taking those from the past as well. Not just from when they arrived and the future. He couldn't be sure until he saw it for himself, but he knew he didn't want to experience that. He didn't need to experience almost getting beaten to a pulp by the demon's again.

The redhead seemed to keep her sword on her but she sat down once again, eyeing the two of them. "Duplicates?" She questioned. Bickslow didn't blame her. That's what he got stuck on at first, too. "It's a long story. So I'll make it short," Laxus interjected for Bickslow. The seith mage couldn't do anything but silently thank his friend. "Right so. From my understanding. Mavis saved us all those years ago. Achnologia's power left behind an intent to kill us. Malicious and whatnot. But even before we left, this _thing_. Leo's been calling it an Anomaly. It's sentient and wants the time that Lucy's spirit's - and in turn - her, have been stealing from it. Supposedly. Now it is trying to steal the spirit's time. Which includes killing off her and Bickslow from like a thousand different timelines so it can get to her spirit's directly." He paused, gesturing to Bickslow. "This is our Bickslow, from our timeline." He paused a second time. His voice became much more somber. "The Anomaly has tried once or twice to kill him. As well as Lucy." His tone still got softer, as if trying to soften the blow. "Our Lucy is gone. She drowned in the ocean, it succeeded with her on it's second try."

Bickslow could see this was too much all at once for the requip mage. He didn't blame her. He'd always known that Laxus was blunt, straight to the point, but there were so many bits he missed that were important. Yet, Bickslow couldn't find it in him to retell the tale fully. The images of Lucy gone flipped through his mind again and he felt more tears coming. However, his tears stopped almost immediately as a massive piece of ice shot straight from the tree into the center of where they all sat. It startled him so much he scurried from his spot. Feeling snow on his hands again, he looked backwards. "Gray?" He heard Erza ask, looking up the slide. There seemed to be a line of people following behind him. Bickslow couldn't miss the sight of how large Elfman was. The sight of green hair of Freed. Three women with blue hair, Wendy, Levy and Juvia. The black hair of Gajeel. The closer they got, the more he could see. At first, he didn't want to get his hopes up. At first, he needed to deny it. He couldn't give himself hope that she would be there. That she would somehow miraculously be _alive._ The Anomaly wouldn't allow that. He watched Gray land before them, looking like he'd seen the death of a friend, too. Then shakily walking out from behind him, holding his hand was her. Lucy. Standing. Alive and… relatively well compared to the last he'd seen her.

But it didn't make sense to him. Bickslow hesitated. Was it her or was it another doppelganger Lucy? Was it his Cosplayer or was it someone else's? It seemed as soon as she got her bearings, her eyes landed on his. Recognition. Confusion. Denial. Confusion again. Then it was disbelief. The same he felt. He _watched _her die. This couldn't be her. Clearly, she thought the same way but to him. Fear. The circumstances made him feel like this wasn't her. Couldn't be her. But the same look of utter disbelief told him otherwise. Suddenly, Bickslow felt the urge to get up and hold her. To kiss her. To never let go again. He was afraid if he didn't, he would get thrown back into the ocean. Or she would. And this time, neither of them would come back from it. The seith mage stood, his body moving on its own. Whether against his will or not, nothing was going to keep him from this woman that had wiggled her way into his heart so completely. Though as soon as he stood in front of the blonde, he hesitated. To speak, to touch her. Was she the same Lucy he knew? Was she alive, or was this a trick from the Anomaly? Bickslow raised his hands to gently place them on Lucy's cheeks. Wiping away the tears that roll down her face with his thumbs. His eyes locked onto her hers. The beautiful brown eyes that held such life. Love. Compassion. Empathy. Determination. He could see that, but he'd seen more than that. He'd experienced the anger. Anguish. Confusion. Fear.

But now her eyes held doubt and love. "Are you… really you?" Bickslow asked, holding his smile back, holding his frown. He didn't want to be disappointed. He didn't want to be stranded in his own mind again. Void of this new emotion he wanted to explore with Lucy. He watched Lucy's eyebrows furrow in concern. "Me? What… how are you alive? It threw me out and I let go of you." She sniffled. Bickslow shook his head, though he was certain this was the one, his Lucy. "You drowned. I watched you _drown_ and then it spat us both out because I held onto you. I couldn't save you. You were dead. I let go of you and screamed, when I stopped I didn't even need to look to know you were gone. Thrown away from me. I couldn't…" Bickslow trailed off, tears falling down his cheeks again. "I-" He began but Laxus interrupted him. "The man was a mess. I've never seen him so distressed before. Lucy. Is there a way we can fix this before this happens again?"

Bickslow watched as the celestial wizard hardly flinched until she heard Laxus speak about how distressed he was. But she didn't look away from him. The both of them seemed to be locked in place, this time by their own free will. But Bickslow's fear crept up on him again. What was he meant to do now. He'd gotten Lucy back. His hands on her beautiful face. But she didn't let go of Gray and the others. All of them, holding hands. He wondered if Lucy had figured something else out. The fear continued to strike Bickslow like a knife attached to a piston. Puncturing his back everytime he felt a short rush of relief with Lucy. He couldn't feel it. His fear was relentless. Feeling like he was never going to have a moment to relax again if he ever let go of Lucy. Here. While the Anomaly was around them. The worst part was feeling like he was being watched, too. Not just by his guildmates. He knew they were watching from the moment he placed his hands on Lucy's cheeks. But time seemed to slow. "I have an idea, but I can't put anyone else in danger. So no one else try to help." She said, still staring at Bickslow.

The seith mage gave Lucy an expectant look. Like he was exempt from that condition. Having figured out how to stop her spirits from melting away. But there was nothing. Bickslow stood still as Lucy turned to face where the ice slide smashed into the middle of those who were here before they arrived. Perhaps this really was where the Anomaly was. Where it all began, where it would end. Bickslow hoped it would end. But he couldn't hold onto Lucy. Afraid of being thrown elsewhere once more, he quickly held Laxus' arm and Gray's. Motioning for Erza to hang on as well. He was certain if he didn't develop separation anxiety from this, then he would be impressed with himself. Would this be the end of it, though? His view seemed to tunnel vision on Lucy. Watching as she tried to summon Leo. Doing so, but with mild success. Bickslow saw the celestial wizard's mouth move, but no verbal words came through. Then Leo's mouth moved, but still no sound. It was like he had suddenly become deaf. He watched in slow motion, as all at once, three things happened. A bright light flashed, revealing a red broken sphere the size of Lucy. The celestial wizard fell to her knees and appeared to be screaming. Then Elfman's body shaking the ground as he seemed to topple over. It was like a flashbang had been set off and Bickslow was deaf and stuck watching this while his eyes adjusted.

He tried to call out Lucy's name, but wasn't certain his voice was projecting. The only confirmation he got was Lucy whipping her head around to look back at him. Tears in her eyes. She looked mortified. The sight was burned into Bickslow's mind. The next thing he felt happen was being knocked into the ground with Gray and Laxus. Suddenly the noise was back and he could hear Lucy crying on top of him. Yelling for Bickslow. The seith mage turned to see Laxus on the ground to his left and Gray to his right. Both of them were still being held by Bickslow. He'd noticed now, that the sky had turned dark. Far darker than it had been before. Nearly pitch black, void of stars. That wasn't a good sign and he knew it. Leo was gone again and the only light around them was the shattered sphere, looking as though it was made of glass. Glowing with a dull red from the center. Bickslow knew this was the Anomaly. This is what was watching him. Watching them. Now it was angry, whatever Lucy had done, angered the thing. He needed more answers now more than ever before. But he wasn't going to get them unless he managed to calm Lucy down. But as he sat up, the only people that remained near them were himself, Lucy, Gray and Laxus.

Feeling fortunate that he wasn't alone with just Lucy this time, they hopefully wouldn't get sent back to the cold abyss. "It won't work, Bicks… It's never going to work. I tried to disable it. It showed me… things. It showed me how we ended up in another life. It's not alone." Bickslow heard Lucy explain. He didn't quite understand, but he knew he would eventually. It seemed like it was now or never. They made their stand here, now, before the Anomaly decided their time was out. Before it had the chance to finish them off for good in a more effective way. Whatever the way was, Bickslow didn't want to stick around to find out. "Do you still trust me?" Bickslow questioned the blonde sitting on his lap, tears rolling down her cheeks. Fear in her eyes. Bickslow had to concentrate. He couldn't do it if Lucy didn't trust him.

Receiving a slow nod from Lucy, Bickslow did his best to give her a reassuring smile. He needed his hands back from his friends but couldn't lose them, either. Disabling the Anomaly wasn't enough. It needed to be destroyed. "Lucy, look at the stars." He told her to do so. He waited until she did and quickly caught the attention of the other two and used his controlling magic eyes to possess them. He then let go with his hands and brought his attention back to Lucy. He hoped Gray and Laxus would forgive him, but he didn't have time to go through what he and Lucy did to get here. He felt like he had no time. No time to do something that might not even work. He watched as Lucy turned to him again and frowned. "There are no stars… Bickslow… that's n-" She was cut off by Bickslow's lips pressing against hers. The seith mage cupped her cheeks again, then he pulled back and did his best to smirk. "Screw the date, Cosplayer. If we get out of here alive, we're going on a long ass vacation together." He decided. Only when Lucy managed to pull a smile did Bickslow take control of her again. For the third time in that theorized day. Or month, or year. His internal clock was lost, just as lost as he was. Bickslow was guessing. Hoping this would work. Hoping he wouldn't die in the process of summoning spirits through Lucy from his own power. It was going to hurt, he knew that much.


	28. Anger To Ashes

_(Last five chapters, are you readddyyy? C: )_

_**Chapter 28: Normal POV: **_

"Are you… really you?" Lucy heard Bickslow ask, and she felt concerned. She understood why he would ask the question. But no other version of them had ever made it this far. They watched most of them die. End up in the ocean. Drowned or otherwise. She was the one he'd been with the whole time. "Me? What… how are you alive? It threw me out and I let go of you." She protested against talking about what happened to her. Lucy's focus was everywhere. Bickslow just happened to take most of it out of sheer shock of him being alive. She had truly believed he drowned in there like she did. Stuck out there in the ocean, dead and lost like the rest of them.

The expression of Bickslow made Lucy feel how heartbroken he was. She couldn't describe the sadness in his eyes. "You drowned. I watched you _drown_ and then it spat us both out because I held onto you. I couldn't save you. You were dead. I let go of you and screamed, when I stopped I didn't even need to look to know you were gone. Thrown away from me. I couldn't…" She listened to him, feeling horrible. She could remember talking before they were thrown into the water. She didn't stand a chance with only half a breath. In the middle of saying they didn't have a choice. It was ironic. They had so many choices in this situation, but only one of them would matter. Only one of them would matter in the end. Only one of them was the right path to their uncertain victory. But they had to try. She could see they needed each other. She could see this was wearing Bickslow down. She'd hardly ever seen him cry until they reached this island. Lucy wanted to wipe his tears but she couldn't let go of everyone else. "I-" She remained focused even as Laxus chimed in, "The man was a mess. I've never seen him so distressed before. Lucy. Is there a way we can fix this before this happens again?"

The mention of Bickslow being in so much distress had Lucy worried. Far more than she was before. She really hadn't been aware of just how much the man had become invested in her. A crush, absolutely. They'd kissed once. Lucy knew she felt for him too, but this was different. Somewhere in her heart she knew what Bickslow meant to her. And it was more than friends. More than guildmates. More than eye candy. Lucy didn't know how to answer Laxus' question, however. She had a potential solution but she couldn't say it aloud, in fear of alerting the Anomaly. It was clear to her that it could listen. "I have an idea, but I can't put anyone else in danger. So no one else try to help." She implored. She could see that Bickslow wanted to help but there was nothing he could do with what she was doing right now. Then Lucy summoned Leo, speaking to him shortly after. "Loke. I know this won't last long. Neither will your soul if I try this again alone. Just don't fight against him. Trust him like I do." Lucy beseeched her spirit. She didn't think he would ignore her wishes but she remained with her first impression of the spirits. They were people too. They deserved every bit of a choice as she did. Lucy hated putting Leo in this position a second time, forced between his own safety and hers. Sure, they had been here before, but most enemies didn't threaten to steal his very existence just for existing itself.

Leo finally spoke, "It's here, Lucy. I'm going to try-" But the spirit was cut off. By the sounds of herself screaming. She couldn't take the sound in her head. The bright flash was too close and it hurt. The blonde fell to her knees and held her head. How long had she been on her knees? She wasn't sure. But she felt bodies rush by her. Alive, familiar bodies. She saw nothing but white around her with vague figures until one of herself and another Bickslow turned to her and looked down at her. She tried to open her mouth to speak but only more screams of pain left. Like a disembodied voice, the other version of herself spoke, "Tick. Tock." It spoke, the voice of herself sounded distorted, like it was struggling to get through. "You can't fight time, Mrs. Heartfilia. I've tried." It revealed. "It's better to be on its side. Stop fighting." It warned, turning to face the other Bickslow. She knew this one wasn't the one she knew. This one's eyes were black. And yet it spoke to her too, using the voice she had come to treasure hearing. Betraying her. "Your plans with that man will only end in suffering. Join us." It taunted Lucy. The celestial wizard screamed again, yelling the word no. Begging to be freed of whatever this nightmare was. Until she heard her name behind her. She whipped her head around. There was no white, just the island and Bickslow. The island and her friends, guildmates. Brothers and sisters.

She was certain her eyes betrayed what she was trying to show. That she was fine. She was nowhere near fine. Somewhere along a timeline, they had given up. Simply decided they would join forces with this Anomaly and cooperate. But what did that mean? The time it wanted was hers. Her spirits. There would be _no way_ she could give them up like that. Not even for her own life. It was now or never that they fixed it. But Lucy's surroundings came back to her. It was so dark, darker now that her eyes needed to adjust as she focused on Bickslow. Realizing she had let go of everyone in the process of trying to speak to the Anomaly through Leo, Lucy launched herself at the seith mage. Herself and three others knocked to the ground. She cried for Bickslow, grasping his shirt desperately. Yelling his name. She could feel the seith mage sit up with her in his lap once more. Only then did Lucy realize that the rest of the group had disappeared from her once more. Laxus and Gray remained aside from them. While the tears didn't stop, they didn't let up, either. Lucy found herself struggling to say her words. "It won't work, Bicks… It's never going to work. I tried to speak to it. It showed me… things. It showed me how we ended up in another life. It's not alone." It was a vague explanation but she didn't have time to go into detail. They never had time, and yet, somehow they always ended up with more time than they ever needed.

"Do you still trust me?" The celestial wizard heard Bickslow ask. A question she knew she didn't need to think about. Not with him. Not now. She was terrified but they _had_ to do this. What life could any of them live while trapped here? Living forever until they died? Reliving the lives of themselves in different times. Lucy slowly nodded her head. She could see that he was trying to smile for her. "Lucy, look at the stars." She heard him request her. The blonde frowned slightly before she moved her head up to see nothing. Nothing but dark sky. Void of stars. This wasn't right… She knew that. Was it because of her? Because she refused? She knew her spirits were still around, she could feel them. An illusion, perhaps? She looked back down at Bickslow and frowned once again. "There are no stars… Bickslow… That's no-" She began, only to be cut off by lips against hers. Familiar lips. She let him kiss her, returning it shakily as the man put his hands on her cheeks. She didn't want it to end. His comfort and warmth nearly melted all of her fears away, until he pulled away with a wry smirk. "Screw the date, Cosplayer. If we get out of here alive, we're going on a long ass vacation together." He'd decided. Whether together as friends or as something else, Lucy smiled at him. It was do or die, and she loved the sound of a vacation that would eventually end. Not run on forever. A shiver went down her spine the moment she lost control of her body. She knew what was happening this time. She saw it coming. Lucy could feel the freezing water again, her mind told her to panic. But she tried to force it down.

In the next few moments, Lucy could feel her magic flow through her. It was easy for her but she could feel Bickslow straining. She only hoped her spirits would make it a little bit easier on him. Lucy hoped the man could summon the ones he needed in order to stop this Anomaly. Surprised, Lucy hit the ice wall as she saw Capricorn emerge from thin air first. She could see Laxus and Gray beginning to get up from their spot, looking about as confused as she had felt before. Questions were being asked but she couldn't hear them. She was shivering but she had an idea, watching Bickslow summon Gemini as a second one of herself. Lucy took a large breath in and submerged herself into the freezing water that trapped her in her mind and swam as far as she could downward. The water seemed endless but she didn't want to see the light above her any longer. As soon as the celestial wizard reached that point. She focused. Released her air, and held what little breath she had left and tried summoning the last of her spirits through Gemini. The blonde had no idea if it would actually work without being in any kind of control but she had to try something. She felt useless inside her own mind. Aquarius first, then Leo. Aries and Virgo. Cancer and Scorpio. Taurus and Sagitarious. She pulled together her love for them. For Bicklsow and her guild. Anyone she cared about. Her spirits. Calling them forth the same way she had when she fought so hard for Leo to be brought back.

Although Lucy could feel them, she had no idea if she had actually summoned them through Gemini. Through herself or through Bickslow. She had to believe and hope that it either worked or that Bickslow knew what he was doing. The longer she kept herself in the dark water, the more she felt at ease. Like she didn't need to breathe in here. She couldn't drown. When Lucy finally opened her eyes, she noticed a brighter light coming from above her. Where it used to be dark, it was almost blinding, but red. She swam back to the ice to find almost none. It confused and concerned her. Was she meant to regain control? The celestial mage stuck her hand over the ice and found that her hand was where it was meant to be. Then as the rest of her climbed over the ice, she found herself in control again. But it was different. Like the restraints were loosened, not cut. She turned her head to see Bickslow's hand holding hers. The other half of the insane man was inside of the broken sphere. He was screaming, losing control. But Lucy could see she had summoned the rest of her golden spirits. The rest of them holding a hand each into the Anomaly. The other hand on Bickslow or herself. "Bickslow!" Lucy called, watching the seith mage turn to her immediately. "Get in here, I need the help! Laxus and Gray too if you're feeling like being a hero!" He yelled painfully.

"What?" Gray yelled over the blast of wind that shot through the area they were in. Lucy grabbed Gray's hand with her free one and brought it to the sphere. "Bickslow?" She asked, hoping he would know her question. The man simply demonstrated by taking his hand out, ripping pieces of the Anomaly with it. But his arm was covered in blood. Even shaking it off almost made more. But he was crushing pieces of glass with his shoes. Even as the world around them rapidly changed from night and day. Season to season. The Anomaly was angry, furious. "I don't underst…" Lucy began, but stopped as Leo reached in and pulled out a piece of red glowing ethereal substance. Then he used his Lion's magic to disitintigrate it. The wispy, squishy material turned hard, then to dust and then to ash. But something didn't feel right to Lucy. Despite everything… She felt like this was too easy. It didn't put up enough of a fight even though she had died once. It wanted her time. Their time.

Imagery of the doe running through the forest that was turning black had turned white in her mind. Any pools of water showed the dark sky with stars. The wolf stood before the doe, paw bleeding, whining. Pieces of glass floating around them like a trap, inescapable for any of them. Even the constellations were beginning to disappear from the reflections. But not in reality. Lucy watched every one of her spirits take a piece out of the Anomaly and crush it to ashes. Wordlessly. She supposed this didn't need words, but the world was silent. Too silent. Yet, she reached inside, feeling her hand get sliced as the Anomaly's glass shredded at her hand in an attempt to make it stop. She screamed in pain, pushing through her tears. The celestial wizards guess was that it couldn't move itself from this spot. With them having made it to this spot, it couldn't move them without moving itself. Not while attached to it. Not while stealing its own lifeforce and crushing it to pieces. She didn't blame Gray or Laxus for not doing what they had to do.

But the thing had put them through enough pain as it was. It needed to go, living thing or not. It was a menace. A malicious sentient _thing_ that thrived on the pain of others. The time. The lives of others, whether it knew it or not. Lucy knew if this thing got big enough it would ruin Fiore. It would ruin Alakitasia and Ishgar as a whole. She couldn't let the lives of other innocents be taken for this Anomaly's greed. It's anger it feels from having time stolen from it. When it should have been blaming Acnologia. When Lucy felt something softer than glass, she grabbed hard and pulled her hand back out. Screaming again, as her hand was let go. The dying light or the blood, she couldn't tell the difference on her hand. Only by feel could she determine the difference. The blonde took a deep breath and crushed the strangely squishy material between her fingers. Turning the rest of it to ash.

She didn't let go of her held breath, however. She expected an explosion. A screech. A demon to pop out. Instead what she got was the sky to stop spinning and all of her friends returned to her sight. She felt like she couldn't trust it. The glass that had been floating lost its capability and dropped. Larger pieces shattering to the ground. The ones from the sky above weren't illusions, they descended, breaking and shattering with tremendous force. Dropping in the ocean and on the island. The ship. Lucy felt exhausted. Like she had been awake for months. Years, maybe. She could barely hold herself up, but forced herself to Bickslow's form. But instead of him catching her, they both toppled over and things went dark.


	29. Lost Time, Returned

_**Chapter 29: Bickslow's POV: **_

The feeling was a strange one. Before, it was Lucy summoning Leo. It wasn't using his power. He'd never thought in his life he'd be using someone else's magic in this way. Stealing their control in order to do what they did. Perhaps minorly, but nothing to this extent. Bickslow had every intention to summon the powerful zodiac keys that Lucy had in her possession. To do it even if it killed him. He had control of Lucy's body, but not her mind. He knew where she would be, stuck in the water, behind a wall of ice. It wasn't pleasant, it was hardly ever pleasant. He only wished he'd possessed her when she wasn't drowning. But the seith mage understood there was no other way. That they would have both died, just like the rest of them below.

At first, Bickslow was just trying to summon any of Lucy's spirits. Even any of the silver keys. Forcing himself to reach further into her soul and bring out the power that brought out Lucy's magic. To his surprise, Capricorn was the first to appear. Bickslow strained against himself as the goat spirit stared at him. "Seith Mage…" The spirit began, but Bickslow stopped him, still straining, even to talk. "I… know… Just… will you help?" He pleaded, attempting to summon another one. Once he did so, he opened his eyes to reveal that he'd gotten Gemini out too. But his whole being was in pain. Like his soul was to be ripped out. Either by himself or by the Anomaly. Though he knew it was only one of those options if Capricorn didn't get to him first for using Lucy like this. He hoped that Leo would have explained the situation. Or maybe it was that Capricorn didn't care. He didn't like that Lucy was being used in any circumstance.

Bickslow felt like his arms would atrophy if he continued. But to his surprise a second time, he saw Gemini beginning to summon other spirits. Aquarius, Leo. The seith mage felt confused but relieved he didn't need to push himself to his death to save everyone else. Aries and Virgo were next. Cancer and Scorpio. Then Taurus and Sagitarious. Bickslow could see Capricorn was confused now too, standing still as Gemini called forth the main zodiac's. Bickslow could feel his control over Lucy slip, he only had a few minutes at best. _Now or never_. He told himself, still straining from holding two gates open through himself and Lucy. While he never let go of Lucy's hand, he used his free one to shove inside of the broken glass. Into the sphere where the Anomaly resided. The only thing more painful than this was watching Lucy die in front of him. He'd bear it for her. He just wished her spirits didn't need to do the same. The older man's eyes began to glow red as he forced himself further into the broken sphere. He began to scream, for his soul, for his arm. But he went until he felt something other than thousands of shards of glass. The first image of himself dead and missing half of his body started to make sense to him. While it still haunted him, he understood how his other timeline self died.

It was the glass. He wondered if the Anomaly was placed differently depending on the timeline. He wondered if the Anomaly was in the maze in a different time? Or if it was in the ocean, the tree. He wondered if they destroyed it in this timeline, if it would die in the rest. If it would remain alive in theirs and still be able to mess with them in this one. Bickslow gave himself too many questions as he lost focus, realizing that his hand wasn't the only one in the sphere. He whipped his head around, wind blowing around them with such intensity. Looking at Lucy as she called his name. He kept himself planted firmly on the ground as he stared back at her. "Get in here, I need the help! Laxus and Gray too if you're feeling like being a hero!" He yelled painfully, holding the squishy material in his hand. He heard Gray yell his question but Bickslow was holding his attention on Lucy. There was no one else to hold his attention. If he was to die here, whether it be blood loss or of the Anomaly's anger, he was going out by staring at the blonde woman. His favourite eye candy and Cosplayer. What they were, what they could have become. "Bickslow?" Lucy asked him, and he didn't know how to verbally answer her. He only had a feeling it would work, not anywhere near concrete evidence. The seith mage brought his hand out of the sphere, his entire arm bleeding. He could count at least thirty or more small gashes on his arm, but he held onto the piece of Anomaly and crushed the shards of glass that landed by his feet.

Bickslow glanced to the sky as it changed rapidly. He knew he was doing something right, as the sky turned from night to day and back to night in seconds. The seasons changed like a timelapse. One moment he felt cold from the chill of the snowy air, and the next he felt too hot, hot enough that the ocean actually looked inviting but he shook his head and brought his attention back to Lucy as she began to say she didn't understand, stopping as she looked at someone else. Bickslow followed her gaze to Leo, who pulled out a similar red ethereal piece. He watched it turn to ash as Leo used his magic on it. The seith mage could see the blood on the spirit's suit, the cuts in the fabric that reached to his skin. Bickslow watched as Lucy reached in, hearing her scream in pain was another nightmare. He wanted them to stop. He didn't need the nightmare, didn't want the nightmare and here he was. In the midst of it all. The heart of it. Trying to crush it before it stole his last breath too early. He crushed his piece of the Anomaly, wincing as Lusy pulled her hand out and crushed hers as well.

As soon as her piece was ash, the sky stopped spinning. It returned itself to midnight and the stars were visible again. Bickslow felt exhaustion hit him like a brick wall. He saw the rest of the guild before him briefly before he felt Lucy stumble into him. He fell to the ground with her and witnessed the colossal shards of glass in the sky fall to the ground. To the water and the ship. The cold snow felt good on Bickslow's arms, he could vaguely make out smiling and worried faces above him as they disappeared in a golden shine one by one. He knew he wasn't in control of Lucy anymore, but it didn't seem like he needed to be anymore. They had gotten rid of this Anomaly. After too much heartache. After too much loss. But he was only grateful for one thing out of this nightmare. How close he'd gotten to Lucy Heartfilia. A bond through terror was a strange one, but strong, nontheless. Bickslow soon followed Lucy in a sleep deprived nap.

When the man woke later, he found himself on hardwood. The floor, he guessed. But he shot up immediately, sore as he was and scanned the room. No Anomaly. No island. He wasn't… alone. He could see Natsu across the room, staring back at him. Laxus marching down the steps of the ship. Bickslow turned to see where the blankets he and Lucy used to stay warm still on the floor next to the boxes. Some of their clothes even remained. He turned back to Natsu and rubbed his head. "What happened? Where's Lucy?" He asked, realizing she wasn't anywhere near him.

"She's upstairs, Bickslow. Eating. Which is exactly what you should be doing." Laxus explained, causing the seith mage to look at his friend. "Should be..?" Bickslow questioned, trying to stand up. He felt hot searing pain in his right arm as he tried to get up. "Fuck that hurts." He muttered angrily, leaning on his other hand to get up. Once he was up, Laxus offered an arm to help Bickslow walk. "You and Lucy were so weak, Bickslow. It was like you hadn't eaten in weeks. Hadn't slept in months." He chuckled, "I should be asking you two what happened." It was clear to the seith mage that he had much more explaining to do, but he needed Lucy first. Needed to see that she was okay. That her spirits were fine, and that they weren't about to be separated a fourth time. Each time more detrimental than the last.

Bickslow felt like he couldn't breathe. Not until he saw her. But at the very least, as they emerged from the lower level he could see blue skies and no part of it was shattered. Time didn't seem to flow strangely. It felt fluid again. Perhaps they really had won? Upon stepping on the top level of the ship, he could see the damage the shard of glass had done. He guessed the only reason they were still afloat was because of Gray or Freed fixing the ship to some degree. For the first time in all of their time on the island, Bickslow saw Master Makarov in front of him. He felt relieved but curious. "Master? Where were you this whole time?" But as soon as he let those words leave his mouth, he heard Laxus laugh. "He claims he was watching us fight, over and over again. The team battles. None of you were there for longer than five minutes." Laxus answered for Bickslow. Then the larger man abruptly turned them around and Bickslow's eyes immediately caught the sight of Lucy. Bandaged up as he was, looking thinner. Surrounded by the girls of the guild. "She's asked if you were awake like five times since she was up ten minutes ago. Go get her." Laxus whispered to him. Then the blond man gave him a light tap on his back before he stepped back and crossed his arms. Smirking.

There was no loop. Bickslow managed to sleep. There was no nightmare. The island was nearly out of sight and the sky was bright. He hesitated, hoping this was done. That they were free of the torturous will of the Anomaly. He was afraid Lucy wasn't real. That none of this was real, that any of them could be a trick. Making him _think_ he was out, only to pull him back in when he was most vulnerable. He watched Lucy turn her head towards his direction and he took a step forward, before he dropped to his knees. She looked tired, bags under her eyes much like he had. But she still smiled at him. He watched Lucy put down her food and stood from her seat, then she brought herself down to her knees and stared at him. Bickslow felt like they were staring into each other's souls. He'd done it to multiple people. But this felt different. Like it was being returned. She could see his, too. He felt vulnerable, but in a good way.

The seith mage could feel the stares of the guildmates. They had been outside and in the center of the Anomaly. In and out of the ocean several times. Lost with each other, lost without each other. He knew he'd need to answer, so would Lucy. But he was at a loss for words. Even if he'd destroyed the thing with Lucy's help. He reached out and took a hold of Lucy's good arm with his. He couldn't help himself, he teared up. "So…" He choked, "Still want that date vacation, Cosplayer?" He barely chuckled, trying to lighten his own mood. He watched as Lucy giggled, shaking her head. "Shut up, Bickslow." She said before bringing the man into a hug. One of the longest, most stress relieving embrace's he'd had in his life. He could feel her body shaking and he held onto her tighter. "I'm sorry…" He whispered. Though he wasn't sure what he was apologizing for. The circumstances? That he'd possessed her multiple times? That this was somehow her fault? The seith mage could see that everyone was still on edge. Happy for them, but on edge.

"It's not your fault, Bickslow." The blonde confirmed for him, releasing them from the hug. He wiped the tears from her cheeks but kept his hand there. "And it's not yours." He affirmed, bringing himself closer to kiss her. To bring her closer to him than he'd let anyone. He'd let her in without meaning to. She broke down all of his walls and replaced it with pillows. Placing herself directly next to him in the pillow fort. He didn't have the heart to shove her out. He didn't have the heart to say no because his heart didn't _want _to say no. Bickslow lingered with the kiss, remained in Lucy's affection until someone cleared their throat. When he opened his eyes again, everything was the same, save for Master Makarov.


	30. It's Not Your Fault

_**Chapter 30: Normal POV: **_

Lucy didn't remember passing out on top of Bickslow. But it was what Laxus had told her that happened. When she woke, Bickslow was still sound asleep next to her. She nearly panicked, thinking he was dead until she saw Natsu sitting on a barrel against the wall next to them. The pink haired man smiled at her, "Glad you're okay, Luce. You both had us worried. The noises you made in your sleep were concerning." He told her, and Lucy frowned. She would have thrown a pillow at him but there were none. "Do you _always_ watch me when I'm sleeping, Natsu?" She asked, watching him shake his head. She couldn't remember what she dreamt of. "No. But you should eat, Luce. You look like you need it."

Physically, Lucy only felt tired. But she looked down at herself and could see how the time had messed with herself and Bickslow. Not just mentally. He looked skinnier, and so did she. The celestial wizard understood the food remark. She realized she never got hungry in all the time she was in the Anomaly's trap. She looked the same, but never needed food. Or water for that matter. She often felt lost, rejuvenated, and tired at times… But strangely enough, never hungry or thirsty. She knew it was easy for the Anomaly to manipulate time. As it had shown them so many times before. Perhaps it could manipulate the time of their bodies as well? Not just around them. The blonde went to put a hand on Bickslow's sleeping body but the sound of creaking stairs caught her attention and she quickly turned around. She didn't know what to trust anymore. Her friends, she knew that. She thought she had killed the Anomaly with her spirits. With Bickslow. But were they the same after that? She lightly put her hand on Bickslow's chest to feel a beat. Wanting to make sure he was alive and sleeping. Not just being told he was alive. Lucy didn't want to leave his side but as Laxus stepped beside Natsu, he offered his hand. "Laxus?" She asked, glancing at Natsu, the man still smiling. "We've got some food for you. Let him sleep. Natsu will look out for him while you're upstairs." He offered. Lucy took it and struggled to stand but was grateful for the Lightning dragon slayer's help. She made it up the stairs and seated down in a chair in front of a little table. She couldn't do much with her left hand, but she could still manage to eat the sandwich with her right. Her injured hand felt for the key's that still remained on her hip, attached to her belt. She could still feel them, all of them, happy as clams. It relieved her.

Every once and awhile, Lucy turned to Laxus or anyone that was around if Bickslow was awake yet. It was just before her sixth try that Laxus went back down to see his friend. The blonde managed to finish most of her sandwich before Wendy was in front of her, asking her how she was feeling. When Lucy didn't have much of an answer, she could see the concern from Wendy. From all of them. But it was true. She really wasn't sure how she felt aside from skeptical and afraid of everything that happened. She could hear Laxus' voice again and turned her head, watching Bickslow step forward. Then as he abruptly dropped to his knees. Lucy put down her food and got up, moving to sit in front of him, staring into his eyes. Whether searching for him, or what she knew inside of the Anomaly's deception. Either way, she understood him far better than she had before. She was glad to see the same look in his eyes as she had come to be comforted by in times of horror.

Lucy glanced up to see Natsu standing behind Laxus, his eyes on them too. The celestial wizard's gaze landed on Bickslow's once more and she could see that he was tearing up again. As he used his left arm to grab her right arm and pulled her slightly closer. "So…" He began. Lucy wondered what was next. Despite all of what happened, she still felt like Bickslow was a little bit unpredictable to her. "Still want that date vacation, Cosplayer?" He questioned her. There that nickname was again. She could hear him chuckle before she shook her head, laughing lightly. "Shut up, Bickslow." She told him, before she brought him into a hug anyway. She was relieved to have him back with her. Whether they had been to hell and back, they had done so together. Lucy wasn't sure she wanted to do anything else without him. The blonde was shaking, afraid to lose him again. To almost lose him. "I'm sorry…" Bickslow whispered to her. Lucy removed herself from the embrace and looked into the older man's eyes again, "It's not your fault, Bickslow." She insisted, tears rolling down her face. Bickslow didn't waste a second in gently wiping them away, keeping his hand on her cheeks. "And it's not yours." He affirmed. Lucy felt Bickslow bring her closer to him.

The celestial wizard smiled as she met his kiss for the third time. But this one felt different than the rest. This one was savoured, this one was telling her what she meant to him. Lucy returned the kiss until someone cleared their throat next to them. When Lucy opened her eyes, she could see small smiles around them, and Makarov, standing next to them. About eye level with them.

"I'm told you know what happened here. More than anyone else. Please explain to me." Master Makarov asked. Lucy tried to see how far they were from Hargeon. At least another hour if things went smoothly at all. But before she could open her mouth, Bickslow began to explain it.


	31. Painful Tale Telling

_**Chapter 31: Master Makarov POV: **_

While he was there, on the island for no more than what felt like a few hours, he felt something was wrong. Anytime Makarov tried to move, he would get placed back where he was, stuck watching his brats fight each other for the title of S-Class. Though it was over before he knew it, he was able to get back to the part of the island that housed the ship in the ocean in front of it. There he could see glass shards falling from the sky. He hadn't noticed before. He watched as the rest of the guild ran to him from further into the island. He stood still until he saw Laxus carrying Bickslow and Natsu carrying Lucy.

The group of them expeditiously made their way back to the ship and lay the two beside each other, Makarov could see how exhausted the two looked. Starved of more than just food. But of happiness and sleep. Of anything positive. From the time he watched them wake and interact, he could see they'd been through something the rest of them had clearly missed. That _he_ had clearly missed and felt ashamed that he had. He wished he could've helped. Makarov moved himself towards them on the ship, clearing his throat, interrupting their moment together. "I'm told you know what happened here. More than anyone else. Please explain to me." He asked, about as gently as he could muster. He was surprised to know it was Bickslow doing the explaining. At least at first. The seith mage seemed hesitant but he spoke of their entry on the island. Into the maze where things were simply just weird. Getting scary when they saw another Bickslow, dead. His helmet that rusted from being there. That almost immediately after he started the team battles, everyone disappeared. Himself and Lucy were sent back to Hargeon and he lost his souls. Repeating the fact that he still didn't have them. That he understood why they had said what they said. They saw it all around them. As did the two of them. How it was darker for them far before it was for himself and Lucy. Getting lost before they had even been taken away from Bickslow. Confused as to where their Master had gone. Bickslow expected to never see them again.

Makarov remained standing as Lucy took control of telling their story. The events that happened. They had landed in Hargeon and realized that they were hearing voices of the guildmates but not seeing them. This was their first encounter of the separate timelines. She then explained how she thought he was there. That she tried to get his attention but the waves caught the boat and she tumbled, nearly drowning in the water if it hadn't been for Bickslow's quick thinking as her spirits couldn't come through without their life force being threatened. She talked about how he possessed her to get her to take them both out from the cold shock. It was a miracle they had survived it. Makarov would've said good thinking on Bickslow's part but there was obviously more. Bickslow picked the story back up, wondering how many times he would have to tell people what he'd done to survive. How he helped Lucy strip down, as well as himself to keep each other warm. Bickslow told of how they both passed out and woke up, fully dressed and back on the island. Leo had somehow managed to be around long enough to dress them both. Bickslow realized he was still wearing the matching clothing with Lucy. Just with a ripped up sleeve.

Lucy continued to tell everyone including Makarov what Leo had said about the Anomaly. Giving it a name. The one stealing, or _trying_ to steal the time from her spirits. She revealed to them that the Anomaly thought the spirits cheated away the time they spent locked on the island, asleep, for seven years. That this Anomaly was created from the Fairy Sphere and the malicious intent from Acnologia. The both of them told Makarov what happened in the time they were both there and not at the same time on the beach. How Bickslow had stood there for months, watching Lucy leave and return. When Lucy was only seeing Bickslow be frozen, almost in time, calling for her.

Makarov continued to listen as they described Leo talking about how the Anomaly was rejecting Lucy, in an attempt to kill her. Take her spirits. Their time. How there were more than one of them on the island. That there were multiples of them. Then as Leo was about to tell Lucy she was the key to destroying it, he was sent back.

Bickslow picked it up again and explained how they needed to stick together, desperately. How they settled on the Anomaly being sentient. Able to hear them. Only making things that incredibly harder to deal with. Any wrong move, wrong words, would send them back to Hargeon. He told them of how Leo sensed one less life force than what started on the island, at least, in their timeline. Soon after they had found Gajeel and Juvia. Makarov watched as the two mages nodded along to the story. As if confirming what they saw was real. What they heard was real.

By the time Bickslow and Lucy began talking about going through the maze the second time, the guild master felt restless. To see so many of themselves, watching her doppelganger drown, and hearing the doppelganger of Bickslow get turned into two. Lucy reiterated that she was thankful Gajeel stepped in the way. She wasn't sure at this point that she could bear watching Bickslow die. Even if it wasn't from her timeline. As it seemed important, they talked about their promise for a date, if they got out alive. Then Juvia spoke of how the souls were a key. To what, they didn't know at first. But had figured out it was the soul magic. The kind that got the seith mage called creepy. Eventually they tried possession again, learning that Leo didn't nearly fade away the moment Bickslow took control.

Then they had a plan. But the plan was pushed back and forth. Gajeel filled in the part where Cana had died. Been ripped to shreds. Makarov now understood why Gray was so distant, sitting on the edge of the ship, glaring at them all. He felt like his guild had been put through the meat grinder. Specifically that Bickslow and Lucy had been chewed up and spat back out when the Anomaly decided they weren't worth anything more than what time they could give it. Bickslow began explaining the next time they were in Hargeon. Thrown back, but only for a minute before they were moved into the ocean, further down. Lucy having actually drowned. Makarov could hear the pain in Bickslow's voice. Going through seeing it again. How they were moved back to the island after seeing so many of them, drowned or otherwise killed, sinking in the ocean. Thousands of them. If Makarov wasn't feeling apprehensive about asking them more before, he was now. A wave of sadness hit the master with enough force that he sat on the ship's floor with the two of them. Holding back his tears as he watched most of his children appear shocked. Afraid. Sad. More confirmation on their faces as Lucy spoke about how she'd been dead for a minute before she slammed into Freed and Wendy. The only reason she was alive was because of the small girl. Lucy's desperation to find Bickslow again.

While listening to Bickslow explain his meltdown after finding Laxus, Makarov kept an eye on everyone else. The imagery in his own mind, he was certain wasn't enough. Everyone was shaken up by the minimal experience they had with disappearing and reappearing. But the state of the couple in front of him had him on edge. They'd gone through so much time and he was none the wiser. He was stuck watching not them, but another timeline of them. While it was on repeat, that wasn't what bothered him so much. His lack of ability in helping was his problem. The cuts and bruises on his children made his blood boil. Where was he? Unable to leave. Makarov watched Lucy look nearly mortified as Bickslow described just how badly he had lost hope after she died and left him. He turned his gaze towards his son, Laxus. Who stood there with a grimace, not wanting to nod. They'd met up once again, the couple. Denying to themselves it was the one they knew until they had some kind of proof. Makarov felt like they'd done a good job. Even if they had stuck their hands with Lucy's spirits inside the sphere, causing them to lose more blood than he felt like should have been shed.

The tale was crazy, start to finish, but Makarov had no reason not to believe a word they said. He'd been trapped in his own loop, after all. He could see the damage done to them. All of them. The fact that Cana was gone and Elfman had returned badly injured. A large shard of glass in his back. The man was lucky to be alive. It seemed they all were. The old man wondered if Mavis had any other helping hand in them making it out alive.

Out of all the things that could have gone wrong, he was glad to have most of them alive. Returning home. Having gotten rid of the issue, the Anomaly. Nonetheless, he was proud of all of them.


	32. Thank You I Love You

_**Chapter 32: Bickslow's POV:**_

A month had come and gone since they returned. But nothing was the same anymore. Most of the guild held heavy hearts. The loss of their favourite alcoholic was a tragic one. Bickslow realized he hadn't seen Gray in about the same amount of time. Elfman was back on his feet but he moped around just about the same as everyone else. In his usual spot, Bickslow could spot Lucy from across the guild, still trying to put smiles on people's faces. She was smiling, pushing positivity on anyone who looked like they needed it. He knew she missed Cana just as much, but he wasn't going to stop her from coping how she was. With a little bit of a fuss, Lucy had written a short book of what happened. In the order she could remember it happening. How they felt, what the solution was. She didn't sell it, but it made it easier to tell those what happened. The seith mage understood that writing it out helped her comprehend it too. He didn't mind. As long as their problem was gone. As long as he could continue to love her as he did. With them both being alive. He was happy.

Bickslow had lost his previous doll souls but had since then gained more. Four out of five wasn't bad. He realized their vacation together was in just another few days, he was happy about it. He loved the guild as much as the rest of them, but he needed to get out of the negative energy. He'd seen enough of it in his literal year of being gone. He promised Lucy, after all. He could recall Jet and Droy wondering where the hell they all had gone again, for an entire year after going for S-Class. _Again_. It hardly surprised any of them when they returned this time. Bickslow just believed something would interrupt them every time they had a trial for S-Class. Unsurprisingly, too, no one was named the winners of the trial. At least, the Master hadn't said so. Bickslow didn't hold his hopes high for anyone to receive it this time.

Suddenly, the doors to the guild hall burst open and the one he was least expecting to walk through the door, stepped into the hall. It was Gray, with a great big smile on his face. Bickslow glanced at Lucy, the woman already looking back at him. Frowning in confusion. "Gray?" He heard Natsu ask, marching up towards the ice mage. "Shut up, Natsu. I brought someone." He beamed, walking further into the guild hall. He motioned for the mysterious someone to follow through the door. As they did so, Bickslow heard gasps from all over the guild hall. He peeled his eyes off of Lucy and turned to see Cana walk through the door. He didn't understand. How she could have been there. _Here_. When she had been ripped in half. Cut in half. Deceased. REmoved from existence. Bickslow moved from his spot, moving closer to Cana as the rest of the guild did so. The seith mage moved to Lucy and held her hand, looking at Gray for some sort of explanation. The wizard only gestured his hands to a confused looking card mage. "Hey, none of you showed up earlier this month to the ship in Hargeon. Or you left without me. What happened to the S-Class trial?" She asked someone, anyone who would answer her. Bickslow felt dumbstruck. Starstruck. Completely shocked by a wave of emotions he didn't want to be returning. Most of his mind told him to flee. To run to Ishgar and be free of the nightmare again. But the rest of his mind told him it was fine. This was just strange. Cana didn't die, a different timeline of Cana did. Though he wondered how she got _here_.

Gray appeared to be proud of himself. Either for finding her or somehow bringing the woman back to life. While Laxus, Natsu and Freed had their eyes on him, like he held all of the answers. When he had come to terms that he would never get most of his answers from his time on the Tenrou island the second time. All he cared about was that his hunch was right. When no one answered the brunette, she looked to the Master, sitting on the bar's counter, staring in shared disbelief. "Master?" She asked, patiently waiting for an answer. Flustered, the Master blew raspberries and nothing but gibberish words came out of his mouth. A meek voice came from within the crowd, surprising Bickslow. "Cana… You died… How are you here?" Wendy questioned the woman, afraid of the answer. The card mage raised her eyebrows in surprise. "I what? I might've gotten drunk in the street, sure, but I didn't die. All of you might as well have died, ditching me for a whole month." She scoffed, reaching for the nearest bottle of booze.

If he wasn't confused before, he certainly was now. Bickslow once again eyed Gray, who still remained proudly smiling at Cana. With a roll of his own eyes, Bickslow let go of Lucy's hand and grabbed Gray's shirt. "Start explaining, or we have more than just a revived Cana to worry about." He threatened. Not the man's life, but of the circumstances that brought the woman back to life. A manipulation of time and the timeline's. If this wasn't their Cana, which it seemed like it wasn't, then they might not have wiped the whole Anomoly from their existence. He watched as Gray put his hands in the air and chuckled. "Whoa, hey. Bickslow, buddy. Relax." He started, "I was wandering Hargeon. I... didn't go home." He admitted. "Couldn't sleep. Seeing Cana the way I did, it messed me up. Knowing we couldn't get her back, tore me up inside, man." Bickslow could understand. He'd lost a lot of sleep from nightmare's lately. Always the same one, watching Lucy die, over and over again. While no matter what he did to himself, he couldn't kill himself and go after her.

The seith mage nodded, waiting for Gray to continue. "She showed up at the docks the same way she had when we left to go to Tenrou. Half drunk and promising she was there. The _exact_ same way. I was the only one there, next to our half broken ship. But I didn't have the full story, I couldn't tell her what happened." He explained, and Bickslow let go of Gray's shirt. It eased him, his heart. His soul. It had been a full month since the end of the year they had spent there. Even if it had felt longer and shorter all at once. Somehow, this Cana had slipped through the cracks and ended up where she had been before all of it started. Before they returned to the island and activated it's haunted island adventure. She never had to endure it like the rest of them. The seith mage could feel a small hand on his back, he turned to see Lucy behind him. As if to comfort him, she did what she had been doing the whole day. Smiling. This time with tears rolling down her cheeks. She pulled her book out of her bag and moved to stand beside Cana. The woman had inhaled a small keg. He watched as Lucy handed Cana the book. "I don't expect you to understand right away. But this may make more sense to you after you read it." She spoke softly, "We didn't leave you, Cana. Not on purpose." She brought her hand away from the book, turning back to hug Bickslow.

From the table she picked, she remained, reading. For hours. Bickslow watched with a deep curiosity as he sat with Lucy. He could see most of the guild was watching her read, too. Every once and awhile, Cana would look up and watch himself and Lucy for a moment. Often with tears. Once or twice with a smile. Until she'd read about her own death. She set the book down and wailed, receiving a hug from Wendy. Whether reading her own death, or realizing she wasn't from here, it didn't matter. Bickslow knew it hurt. He held Lucy in his arms, tightly. As if someone else experiencing the story for the first time would put him in it again. That he'd be separated from the blonde again. The both of them had put on more of the weight they lost in the first place. Everything was very slowly returning to some kind of normal, but he knew they'd be traumatized for a long time. There was no quick cure for what they experienced. Although Cana was crying while she read, the man could feel the mood lighten in the guild. The one they mourned returned. Even if it was strange, scary. It wasn't unwanted, if she returned the way they thought she had.

Once the woman finished the book, she closed it and sat it down on the table. She pushed away her alcohol and wiped her eyes. She then laughed through her tears, "I'm sorry you guys… I'm just happy I'm not dead… I'm glad you're all alive. Lucy, Bickslow. Thanks for saving all of us." She sniffled. She acknowledged what they had done. Sacrificed for the rest of them. Bickslow felt like it was a given that they all felt that way. Unspoken gratitude to save them from thinking of it again. But almost as soon as Cana finished speaking, the couple received a barrage of thanks, sorry's and words that meant more to them than they probably knew. Bickslow could feel Lucy shaking, but not from crying. She was laughing. Although he couldn't tell why. He nudged her lightly, "What's the matter?" He asked, looking down at her as she moved to sit on his lap. "I just thought of what you would say." She teased him, Bickslow knew this was bait but he bit anyway. Taking note of how quiet the guild got, listening to them, "Oh yeah? And what's that, Cosplayer Queen?" He provoked her.

"Next time it's someone else's turn." She said with a light laugh. The seith mage couldn't help himself, either. He found himself laughing at the joke. As dark as it was so soon. It was his humour. He knew he had been rubbing off on her. He could hear a mix of genuine laughter and worried laughter throughout the guild hall. That of which Laxus seemed to be the loudest and most genuine. Bickslow knew that Laxus didn't experience a lot of what happened, but he was told. Bickslow felt like he could heal, not now. But in time. He wouldn't be burdened by the lives lost eventually. Bickslow heard a whimper beside their table. He moved to see that it was Master Makarov staring up at them. Everyone had gotten to him too, the old man was sniffling. He then jumped onto their table and turned to face the rest of the guild, gesturing to the couple. "I think for… for their bravery and sacrifice. The ability to save us all from a certain demise, whether by dumb luck or their skills as wizards. The cleverness of their pairing. I think it is only fair… to name Lucy and Bickslow the next S-Class wizards." Bickslow missed the cheering that often erupted in the guild hall. It was such a nice change to the negative. Although he didn't feel like he deserved it, he'd take it.

Bickslow watched Lucy put her hand on the Master's arm to get his attention. "Why did you pair us, Master?" She asked him, making the whole guild go mostly quiet with her question a second time. Makarov turned to them and grinned. "Strengths come in many different ways, my girl. You are resourceful, in so many ways. I thought it might compliment you to have someone who can be ruthless when he fights." he paused, "Your fights against one another did not go unnoticed, trust me on this." He finished explaining. Suddenly, Bickslow felt embarrassed. In both fights he had lost to the blonde. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized embarrassment wasn't what he should be feeling. Proud was what he was missing. The woman he loved knew how to fight. Cleverly so.

Soon, the rest of the contestants were wondering why they were partnered up, what the Master deemed their strengths were. Makarov went on to explain that Natsu and Freed were brute strength and intelligence. Gray and Wendy were clever tactics and size advantage. Gajeel and Juvia were unforgiving and highly motivated. Cana and Elfman were determination and strength. Levy and Lisanna were intelligence and heart. While one was a maze, and the next was a team battle, Makarov revealed the last part was figuring out why they were partnered. If they could do so, they got the title. The simple answer was because Makarov wanted to see what would happen if he stuck some together who normally never worked together. Not to doom them from the start, but to see if they could overcom their differences and fight as a team. The Master went on to explain that Bickslow and Lucy had gone above and beyond what he had planned. What he thought possible.

"That's IT?" Bickslow heard Natsu yell at Master Makarov. "All I had to do was work WITH Freed?" He scoffed, until Lucy was laughing. "Natsu you dolt, that's the point of a teammate." She paused, "Were you listening? There was more to it too." She told him. Bickslow chuckled quietly, "If he didn't get it the first time…"

Soon, Natsu marched towards Freed, grabbing the poor man and dragging him close to Gajeel and Juvia. Although the water mage was barely paying any attention. She was hyper focused on Gray. "Let's go. Rematch. And I won't be interrupted again. Gramps better make me S-Class if I beat your ass, Gajeel." He challenged the iron dragon slayer.

It was these moments that made Bickslow believe he could heal faster. Maybe ease the nightmare's he had. Ease the nightmare's he knew Lucy had too. The spot they'd picked for a vacation was far from water. As far inland they could go while still receiving a nice resort treatment. Bickslow nudged Lucy once more, "Shall we get out of here, S-Class Lucy Hearfilia?" He asked, watching as the woman got off of him and pulled him out of his seat. "What, no Cosplayer Queen this time?" She teased him, baiting him again. Though he was sure he'd always take the bait from her. Mostly for fun. "I like to keep you on your toes." He disclosed to her. As they made their way out of the guild hall, Bickslow put his arm around her shoulders and waved with his free hand. The one that was covered in scars from the glass. It was a strange feeling, feeling appreciative of a constant reminder for their shared hellscape. They had matching scars. Proof that it was real. That they had done something about it, saved lives. Countless lives. Not just for Fairy Tail. A reminder that no matter how hard they'd struggled and wept for each other. For a way out, that they had made it out alive. Bickslow couldn't think of a greater bond he'd shared with someone. As terrifying as it had been. While trying to deny himself the feelings he experienced.

"I love you." The seith mage told Lucy as they walked towards her apartment. He'd spent most of his time there with her since they returned. It was sudden, he knew that, but he didn't expect the celestial mage to suddenly stop. She turned to him, tears in her eyes. "Y-you what?" Lucy seemed to marvel at his sudden confession. He knew it certainly wasn't very romantic, nor was it entirely tactful. But he said what he felt. Bickslow just smiled at her, nodding. He knew it had certainly caught her flat footed. Bickslow stood still, eyeing the beautiful brown eyes that stole his heart. He waited patiently for her to process. Lucy held her mouth open. He watched her surprise turn to a soft smile. She let the tears drop, "I love you, too."

Almost as soon as the words left her mouth, Bickslow had pulled her closer and brought his lips to hers. A kiss, uninterrupted, full of emotion, love. He could sense fear, too, but he knew what from. As he pulled away from her, he recognized what she was feeling. Hesitation to enjoy things. Hoping this wasn't fake. Hoping the Anomaly had come back to taunt them further. He knew this feeling would pass, but they both knew it would haunt them. Even if only in their minds. Scarred from the memories. But at least in the mess of emotions that played them both, they had each other. No one would understand each other better than they would. The devastation was over, now it was time to heal best they could, together.

THE END

_(I really hope you enjoyed this story! It's been one hell of journey to write this and experience it with you guys! Let me know what you think and if you have suggestions for any One-shots for me to write. It'll be all I can do while in school. :V )_


End file.
